Historia de un sueño
by Argos Avalance
Summary: Alex, un joven de 15 años cansado de la monotonía de la vida despierta un noches alertado por una oscuridad. Al seguirla, la sobra le lleva hasta su colegio, donde comenzaría el mejor y peor sueño de toda su vida.
1. Lo Peor

1: Lo Peor

Era un día como otro cualquiera, antes de que el sol se asomara por el horizonte, casi todo el mundo estaba ya en pie. Y Alejandro no era una excepción. El joven de 14 años no era excesivamente alto ni delgado y él se auto proclamaba como "un chico absolutamente estándar", tenía los ojos azules y el pelo negro y enmarañado como es habitual cuando estás recién despertado. Eran las siete en punto y tenía que levantarse para ir a la escuela, como había hecho siempre y como seguiría haciendo. «En nada se diferenciaba ese día del anterior ni del siguiente». Mientras tenía sus típicos pensamientos pesimistas de madrugada, su madre ya había comenzado a gritar que se levantara.

-Lo peor… ser estudiante es… lo peor- Alejandro detestaba el colegio, principalmente por la idea de madrugar y porque sabía que tenía que ir para aprender cosas que no le interesaban para preparase en vista a un futuro que él no había pedido.

Venciendo a su pereza se incorporó en la cama y salió hasta la cocina donde desayunó, al igual que siempre, un tazón de leche y cereales.  
No tardó mucho en vestirse y bajar a calle para iniciar su caminata hasta el colegio. Mientras andaba, iba observando las calles de Badajoz. Él había nacido en Madrid, la capital, pero cuando apenas tenía siete años, su madre tuvo que ir a trabajar allí, y en consecuencia toda la familia se desplazó a aquella pequeña ciudad.

«Esta ciudad es lo peor, igualmente» Pensó mientras miraba con desprecio las calles.

Tras doblar una esquina, tenía que subir una ancha y larga calle hasta una rotonda formada por una fuente bastante simplona. Por algún extraño motivo, desde siempre, aquella fuente le había gustado, y al parecer no era al único, esa fuente solía gustar a todos los ciudadanos, aunque esta era vieja y un tanto ruinosa.

Todo iba con normalidad hasta que llegó a un cruce que se encontraba frente a los grandes almacenes "El corte ingles". El semáforo estaba en rojo y apenas pasaban un par de coches pero prefería no tentar a la suerte y esperó al muñequito verde. Tras unos segundos, el semáforo le indico que podía pasar. Mientras pensaba en sus cosas, comenzó a atravesar el paso de cebra, pero, repentinamente algo le despertó de su letargo: Un coche rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el cruce, y él se encontraba en medio. Alejandro, entonces, sintió miedo, se quedó absolutamente paralizado sin saber que hacer mientras oía como el automóvil intentaba desesperadamente frenar y a la gente gritándole que se quitara del medio. Todo aquello ocurrió en poco más de 1 segundo, pero a él se le hizo eterno.  
«Voy a morir» No pudo pensar nada más…

De repente una chispa se encendió en sus piernas y volvió a sentirlas, aprovechando esto y en el último instante saltó hacia atrás intentando salvar su vida pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se percató de que no fue un salto normal. El joven se elevó más de cinco metros y acabó a más de diez del lugar de origen. Tal fue el salto, que al caer tuvo que usar ambas piernas y una mano para frenarse a sí mismo. No había dolor, solo expectación, su propia expectación y sobre todo la de los pocos testigos.

-¿E…estas bien? –preguntó el conductor del automóvil expectante.

Alejandro ignoró por completo al temerario melenudo que se bajaba del coche pues aún no era capaz de asimilar lo que había hecho. Miró sus manos atónito y descubrió que de estas estaba desapareciendo un misterioso halo oscuro.

«¿Era… humo? … No…»

Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia delante, y de reojo observó que en una esquina estaba desapareciendo una silueta envuelta en una capa negra que le cubría de pies a cabeza.  
En seguida comprendió que alguien tan sospechoso sin duda debía de estar relacionado con lo ocurrido y decidió correr para atraparle y preguntarle.

-Oye chaval seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo y evitarnos así…

Alejandro nuevamente ignoró al conductor incluso mientras pasaba a su lado corriendo. Se acercó a la esquina, la dobló y entonces vio la segunda cosa extraña de la mañana:  
Nada. No había nadie la calle estaba absolutamente vacía pero eso no era posible. No le había dado tiempo a meterse en uno de los portales ni de ocultarse pero el chico estaba absolutamente seguro de haber visto a aquel individuo.

-¡Chaval! –El melenudo aún intentaba explicarle la situación a Alejandro y evitar posible problemas legales.  
-No importa –Respondió este haciéndole finalmente caso. Y tras esto bajó corriendo la calle para asegurarse de que el misterioso sujeto no había desaparecido.

Mientras corría, Alejandro miraba detenidamente cada portal cercano a la esquina donde había desaparecido el encapuchado pero no encontraba nada y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba en las puertas de su destino inicial, el colegio.  
Tras un momento de meditación, decidió que por ahora lo mejor sería hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido y subió las escaleras hasta su clase.

A segunda hora de clase, Alejandro aún le daba vueltas a la cabeza de lo que había ocurrido ignorando completamente la lección de historia.

«Historia… en breve será el examen, debería atender un poco»

El joven alejó de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos y decidió atender su atención en "el Antonio", su profesor de historia.

-…Entonces fue cuando el visigodo Witiza decidió llamar a los musulmanes y pedirles ayuda para derrocar al actual rey de Hispania. Con lo que el señor Witiza no contaba, era con que los musulmanes además de vencer al rey Rodrigo decidieran derrotar a todos los visigodos y quedarse con la península, por lo que podría decirse que fue él quien abrió la puerta a la conquista musulmana.

Al oír la historia, Alejandro sonrió. «Capullo…» No podía evitar que la acción de Witiza le hiciera gracia.  
Finalmente, el timbre sonó por toda el colegio marcando el cambio de asignatura.

-¡Alex! –A su derecha un chico de su misma edad le llamaba.  
-Buenos días Miguel –Respondió con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Miguel era un chico alto rubio y con los ojos verdes lleno siempre de vitalidad y la única persona del mundo que Alejandro podía considerar un "amigo". Alex ciertamente no era un chico muy sociable y le costaba conectar con la gente. Por suerte para él, en su entorno había alguien que buscaba una amistad con alguien así, y ese era Miguel.  
-Sabes de sobra que no tienes porqué fingir esa sonrisa conmigo, que te conozco.  
-Perdona… A veces me sale sola –respondió Alex sonriendo, esta vez de verdad.  
-Venga ya, tío. No tienes porqué estar tan amargado siempre, ya encontraras a alguna.  
-¿Alguna?  
-¡Chica! Tienes 14 años, lo más importante para ti ahora mismo tienen que ser las chicas.  
-Disculpa que no comparta su visión de la existencia. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con la de ayer?  
-¡Ah! ¿Esa? Pues… bien supongo.  
-¿Supones?  
-Es que ocurrió una cosa muy… graciosa –Miguel no parecía querer hablar sobre lo ocurrido.  
-Y fue qué… -Dijo Alex intentado sonsacárselo.  
-La llame por un nombre que no era el suyo… -Respondió ruborizado.

Tras eso, Alejandro no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas.

-¡Puede pasarle a cualquiera! –Dijo su amigo intentando excusarse.  
-Pero a ti ya es la segunda vez que te pasa –respondió sin parar de reírse.

Minutos más tarde, todos bajaron al gimnasio para dar la clase de educación física la cual transcurrió con relativa normalidad a excepción de Alejandro. Él siempre solía sacar buenas marcas en las pruebas físicas pero aquel día rompió todos sus records, se sentía muy ligero a la vez que fuerte y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo tenía los músculos ligeramente más marcados. Algunas de las cosas que hizo sobrepasaban los límites humanos y cuando se daba cuenta de la expectación que causaba, fingía caer agotado aunque en realidad se encontraba bastante bien, lo único que sentía era curiosidad, curiosidad por saber qué demonios le estaba pasando…


	2. El incorpóreo

2: El incorpóreo

Cuando llegó a su casa todo ocurrió con normalidad, comió, descansó y se puso a estudiar para defenderse en clase al día siguiente. Pero aunque se encerraba en su habitación y abría los libros de texto, lo último que hacía era estudiar pues era sin duda lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Todas las tarde se echaba una cabezadita, leía algo interesante o simplemente se ponía a pensar en sus cosas antes de empezar el estudio. Y aquella tarde se la pasó entera ensimismado y mirando al cielo por la ventana.  
Tras vaguear un buen rato, decidió que quería llenar su estómago con algo consistente y fue a merendar hasta que finalmente volvió a eso de las 6 para "estudiar". Y nuevamente miró al cielo, pero esta vez no lo hizo silenciosamente

- Supongo que no debo contárselo a nadie por ahora, primero quiero confirmar que no ha sido simplemente que he tenido un día ligeramente diferente a la rutina o alguna tontería así. Pero lo más importante es… si esto me acercará un poco más a ti. –Cuando terminó de decir esto esbozó una sonrisa-. Solo quiero estar junto a ti…  
Y sin dejar de mirar al infinito comenzó a recitar: "Sueño contigo cada día y ansío el momento en el que pueda estar junto a ti. Aunque no sé dónde, yo afirmo tu existencia y junto a la tuya la de mi felicidad. Porque daré mi cuerpo, mi mundo y mi corazón para reunirme contigo y destruiré a aquel que me lo niegue. Tu eres la razón de mi existencia y mi objetivo y por ello, sueño contigo".

Cuando finalmente llegó la noche, Alex se acostó a aquello de las doce bastante cansado y no tardó en dormirse. Pero cuando creía que llegaba la calma absoluta, oyó un extraño sonido a los pies de su cama. Lentamente y con miedo, se dio la vuelta para observar que era lo que había producido aquel ruido y descubrió a un pequeño ser oscuro con dos ojos muy brillantes saliendo de una mancha negra del suelo.  
Su primera reacción fue la de gritar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada, cosas muy extrañas le estaban pasando y esa no sería la última y además pensó que, quizás todo aquello… le gustara.  
Mientras veía a aquella cosa mover la cabeza frenéticamente decidió que debía seguirle el juego a todos esos sucesos extraños y de ese modo evitar aquello que más odiaba y temía: La monotonía. Quizá todo aquello fuera la puerta a ser alguien especial, alguien diferente con un futuro incierto, en vez de aquel estudiante entre más de mil millones con un futuro ya obviado.

El ser oscuro se movió nuevamente y ante el asombro de Alex, se metió en el suelo como si tan solo tuviera unos milímetros de espesor y ágilmente se escurrió por debajo de la puerta de su habitación hacia el pasillo.  
Rápidamente, Alejandro saltó de su cama, se vistió con unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una sudadera y sin hacer ruido salió de su casa hasta la calle, donde el oscuro ser le esperaba.  
Sin mediar palabra, este se deslizó calle abajo y el joven corrió tras de él. Tras varios minutos de seguimiento, el misterioso intruso entró finalmente en un edificio: El colegio de Alex.  
El extraño ser se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, pues aún se encontraba plegado en el suelo, y tras él, Alex comprobó el estado de las puertas. Abiertas. Dentro de la escuela, la persecución llevó a Alex hasta su misma clase recorriendo las mismas escaleras y los mismos pasillos que recorría todos los días, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, supo que allí se terminaba el trayecto y sabía que tras la puerta encontraría respuestas. Así, lentamente empujó la puerta como quien entra la habitación de alguien importante y miró en su interior:  
Todo estaba igual que siempre, los pupitres desordenados, los abrigos olvidados, las pintadas graciosas en la pizarra y no había señales de ningún bicho oscuro. Pero si había algo diferente en todo aquello, en medio del aula, alguien cubierto por un abrigo negro largo estaba a espaldas de él.

En cuanto le vio, supo que era el encapuchado del primer día, pero esta vez su cabeza no estaba cubierta y dejaba caer una larga melena plateada. El desconocido se dio la vuelta y le miró fijamente con unos hermosos ojos color miel intenso, casi rojos.

-Buenas noches, Alex.  
-Tú… ¡Tú eres el de la otra vez!  
-En realidad yo no soy nadie, pero qué más da.  
-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me ocurren estas cosas? ¡Dilo! –El joven parecía muy ansioso por saber las respuestas y se mostraba muy irascible, pero en realidad solo tenía miedo, y esa era su forma de expresar el miedo: Ira.  
-Yo soy Xemnas –respondió ignorando las ansiosas preguntas-, y soy un incorpóreo.  
-Eres… ¿De alguna secta? –Ahora, Alex parecía más acobardado.

Xemnas solo rio vagamente.  
-No intentes explicar mi presencia con absurdas ideas de tu mundo, soy algo que está más allá, soy un incorpóreo –repitió-, soy lo que queda de un cuerpo que pierde su corazón, soy algo que ni siquiera existe.

Pese a que lo que estaba diciendo carecía de sentido, de alguna manera Alex entendía lo que le quería decir pues el mismo había deseado en alguna ocasión perder su corazón.

-En cualquier caso… ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? Tú lo sabes ¿Verdad?  
-Te estás desprendiendo de tu corazón. Cuando te vi, descubrí que eras especial y decidí atacar a tu corazón sin que te diese cuenta, pero no te preocupes en un par de días todo regresará a la normalidad.

Alex se quedó sorprendido. Por un momento, la lógica le dijo que todo aquello era imposible y lo más probable era que hubiera una broma detrás o incluso una cámara oculta. Pero por suerte para él, nunca hacía caso a la lógica y se arriesgaba por lo "imposible", y con cierta vergüenza, le siguió el juego en serio:

-Y… Especial… ¿Por qué?  
-Dos cosas. La primera es que tú eres capaz de comprender la existencia de tu corazón y la segunda y aún más inaudita… es que lo odias, a él y a todo lo que te transmite, pues he sentido auténtica oscuridad en él y sé que solo sientes pena y dolor que camuflas tras estúpidas y falsas sonrisas y una inútil amabilidad.

Alex se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Lo sabía. Realmente era capaz de sentir su corazón, pues había dado una perfecta explicación de sus sentimientos.

-Y yo… puedo liberarte –continuó el incorpóreo-. Puedo librarte de tu corazón y ofrecerte un trato para que puedas obtener poder a cambio de él. Pierdes algo que te molesta y obtienes algo que ansías. ¿Qué me dices?  
-¿Perder mi corazón…? ¿Eso que significaría?  
-Simplemente… dejas de existir. Estas aquí, como estoy yo, pero serás un ser incompleto, y no podrás existir realmente. Pero ya no volverás a sufrir por la oscuridad de tu corazón y podrás viajar a otros mundos y ayudarnos con nuestro proyecto.

Alex sopesó muy seriamente el trato. Creía enteramente a aquel tipo, no le cabía duda de la veracidad de sus palabras.  
-¿Qué proyecto?  
-Si todo sale como está previsto, quizás puedas recuperar tu corazón en un futuro.  
-Demasiado bonito. ¿Cuál es la pega?  
-Tu mundo. Este, es el mundo más grande de todos los que conocemos, y es el que más corazones posee. Pero mucho me temo que su cerradura es especial.  
-¿Qué cerradura?  
-Todo aquello que existe realmente posee un corazón. Ya sea una persona, un perro o un mundo, y cada corazón posee una cerradura que da acceso a este. Los corazones están formados por luz y oscuridad y por razones que no te contaré ahora, necesitamos el corazón de este mundo y de todo lo que lo puebla. Gaia, tu mundo, posee varias cerraduras, y para ser abiertas, necesitamos el consentimiento de uno de sus pobladores. Podríamos haber cogido a cualquiera, pero tú me pareciste interesante.

Ahora la cosa empezaba a tomar sentido. Su mundo por poder. No era una generosa oferta, era algo caro pero tentador. "¿Coger a cualquiera? " Alex sabía que eso era mentira, que no podía ser tanta casualidad que él era necesario, necesitaba creerlo para decir:  
-Paso. Mi mundo apesta, y yo soy el primero que lo odia, a él y a mi corazón. Pero me parece demasiado egoísta el trato. Al fin y al cabo, si os ayudo, tanto este mundo como sus pobladores desaparecerán ¿Verdad?  
Xemnas asintió en silencio. Pero no había dicho su última palabra. Justo cuando Alex se daba media vuelta para abandonar la habitación dijo:  
-¿Ni siquiera por ella?  
El joven se paró en seco, sorprendido.  
-" Daré mi cuerpo, mi mundo y mi corazón…"  
-¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto? –Dijo Alex enfadado.  
-Ya te lo dije, si aceptas, podrás viajar a otros mundos. Y, ¿No eres tu quien tanto reafirma su existencia?

Alex pensó entonces muy seriamente el trato. Su mayor sueño estaba en juego pero… a cambio de tantas personas… Pensó durante alrededor de un minuto, aclarando con Xemnas cada punto de él. Y finalmente respondió:  
-Me estas pidiendo que, a cambio de un único sueño destruya millones de otros sueños, destroce la felicidad de miles de personas y sacrifique un mundo tan amplio como este. Todo eso, simplemente por una chica…  
Alex sonrió fríamente y continuó:  
-Trato hecho.


	3. Kairi

3: Kairi

El día comenzó muy apacible en las islas del destino. El sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo prometía un día despejado. Como todas las mañanas Kairi, una hermosa chica de casi 15 años con un largo pelo rojo y unos hermosos ojos azules, salía al camino del bosque a esperar a sus amigos. Su ciudad estaba compuesta por el pueblo en sí mismo en una isla muy grande y una pequeña isla donde solía jugar.  
Kairi no era una chica normal. Llegó a las Islas del Destino cuando apenas era una niña y no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado anterior a su llegada. Igualmente, ella sabía muy bien que hacía poco había pasado algo, pero ni ella ni nadie recuerdan nada, pero había algo que realmente le turbaba en ánimo. Un chico. Por alguna misteriosa razón ella sentía que había olvidado a alguien, a alguien muy importante para ella, y solo sabía que era un chico.  
Justo cuando empezaba a perderse entre todos estos pensamientos, alguien la sobresaltó por detrás.  
-¡Hoy llegué temprano!  
Selphie estaba tan activa como de costumbre. La mejor amiga de Kairi era una chica de su misma edad castaña, con los ojos verdes y una hiperactiva personalidad.  
-Siempre hay una primera vez –Respondió sonriente Kairi-. Bueno, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

-Trato hecho -La frívola sonrisa de Alex no parecía mostrar el más mínimo arrepentimiento de sus palabras- ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, este mundo nunca me ha dado nada bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que mostrara algo de utilidad.  
Xemnas se sorprendió de la respuesta. «Jamás comprenderé las reacciones de los corazones» pensó.  
Sin mediar más palabra, el incorpóreo se acercó lentamente al muchacho.  
-Corres el riesgo de convertirte en un sincorazón y un incorpóreo normales.  
-Explícate.  
-Cuando una persona pierde el corazón, la oscuridad de su corazón se convierte en un sincorazón, y el recipiente en un incorpóreo. En tu caso, la idea es generar un incorpóreo avanzado, es decir con forma humana, y conservar tu corazón evitando la creación de tu sincorazón.  
-Así que era eso… Por eso me queríais a mí ¿Verdad?  
-Así es, tu corazón es muy fuerte y además está lleno de oscuridad. Es ideal para el experimento que queremos llevar a cabo. Si conseguimos un autentico corazón, quizás podamos exprimir todo su poder y ser capaces de crear nuestros propios corazones.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver mi mundo en todo eso?  
-Eso es por otro experimento. Pero por ahora eso no debe perturbarte.  
El incorpóreo acercó lentamente la mano al pecho de Alex.  
-Si sale bien, pronto serás un aliado de la Organización XIII.  
-Supongo que eso será algún grupo de incorpóreos.  
Xemnas asintió. Tras eso hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual el muchacho se despidió mentalmente de su corazón antes de decir:  
-Dale.  
Violentamente, el Incorpóreo introdujo su mano en el pecho de Alex. Como si no existiese carne, lo atravesó con total facilidad y cuando lo izo, una intensa oscuridad emanó de este. Lentamente, Xemnas retiró el corazón de Alex mientras este dejaba de sentirse a sí mismo y caía en un profundo sueño. Pero no durmió mucho. 5 minutos más tarde, el nuevo incorpóreo se puso nuevamente de pie.  
-Ya era hora –Xemnas miraba a la lejanía de la noche a través de uno de los ventanales-. Parece que todo ha salido bien, no eres un umbrío.  
Alex se examinó todo el cuerpo en busca de alguna diferencia física pero él no veía ningún cambio importante. Era más fuerte, no tenía los músculos excesivamente marcados pero se le notaban bastante. Miró al cristal de la ventana y en el reflejo vio que el pelo era ahora más claro y sus ojos más brillantes. Sin decir nada, Xemnas estiró la mano e hizo aparecer sobre el joven un abrigo negro similar al que él llevaba.  
-A partir de ahora serás un siervo de la organización.  
Sin mirar a Xemnas, pues aún se examinaba a sí mismo, Alex respondió:  
-¿Siervo? Pensé que sería miembro.  
-No eres un autentico incorpóreo, al menos por ahora no puedes ser miembro.  
Alex no mostró ningún enfado o desilusión con el rango que había recibido. Ahora por fin podría ver a la chica de sus sueños y ser alguien especial, por lo que simplemente asintió.  
-Y dime –dijo Alex mostrando atención a Xemnas- Ahora, ¿Qué pasará?  
-He enviado a Axel para que te busque a tu querida chica.  
-¿Sabrá identificarla?  
-Él no. Pero tu corazón sí. He sido capaz de poder extraértelo de forma perfecta y ahora es algo material. Axel se lo ha llevado para que le guie hasta ella, no te preocupes por eso.  
Solo dime una cosa: ¿Perder tu corazón porque te gusta una chica? ¿Eres acaso consciente de que sin corazón no podrás sentir ningún sentimiento?  
-Claro que lo sé. Pero recuerdo que la quiero y eso es más que suficiente. De todos modos, no te metas en esto.  
-Je… No te preocupes, era pura curiosidad. Respecto a tu parte del trato por ahora necesito que esperes. Acostúmbrate a tus poderes, aprende a manejarlos y simplemente espera a que llegue el momento.  
-¿Cuándo será?  
-No te preocupes, lo sabrás.  
Y justo antes de desaparecer entrando en un portal oscuro que tenía a su espalda, Xemnas dijo:  
-Pronto, tanto tus sueños como los nuestros se harán realidad.

Kairi estaba en la playa mirando a ninguna parte. El crepúsculo se reflejaba claramente en el agua y le transmitía tristeza. Sabía que le faltaba algo, alguien, pero era incapaz de localizarle. Mientras se concienciaba de qué se hacía tarde, unas carcajadas a su espalda la hicieron salir de todos aquellos pensamientos.  
Tras ella, un joven con un largo pelo rojo como el fuego y un abrigo de la Organización no paraba de reírse. Aparentaba tener unos veinte años y bajo sus ojos verdes esmeralda tenía unos triángulos rojos.  
-¿Quién…?  
-Maldita casualidad… no puedo creer que reaccione ante ti –El joven seguía riéndose-. Tú debes de ser Kairi ¿Verdad?  
-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó un poco asustada.  
-Axel ¿Lo captas? No lo olvides.  
En seguida Kairi se percató de que ese chico era peligroso. Dio un paso atrás disimuladamente pero Axel la predijo sus intenciones:  
-Tranquila, vengo a hacerte un favor.  
Kairi seguía sin fiarse de él y dio otro paso atrás.  
-Vengo a llevarte con él.  
Cuando la chica oyó esto, se paró y centró toda su atención en el incorpóreo.  
-Lo sabes ¿Verdad? –continuó este- Sabes que necesitas a alguien.  
-¿Y cómo que lo sabes tú?  
-Este es el trato: Yo te llevo con él y tú no haces preguntas ¿Lo captas?  
Kairi sabía que todo aquello no llegaría a nada bueno. Que un desconocido le ofreciera algo con tanto secretismo… Pero necesitaba saber quién era aquel que la intranquilizaba, y sobre todo, quería estar con él.  
-Lo capto… -guardó un segundo de silencio y continuó diciendo:  
-Trato hecho.

Aquellos días fueron increíbles para Alex. Tenía poder, y empezaba a saber cómo usarlo. El mero hecho de ser un incorpóreo ya le hacía más fuerte e inteligente y además descubría cada día más y más poderes. El que más le sorprendió fue el de ser capaz de engañar a los corazones ajenos. Esto no funcionaba en todos, pues había gente con corazones muy fuertes, pero con cualquiera de su clase, por ejemplo, servía.  
-Te veo diferente… -Miguel se sentó al lado de Alex en el descanso entre clases, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que se convirtió en un incorpóreo y ya había comenzado a usar sus poderes para satisfacer los típicos caprichos de los adolescentes- Sacas mejores notas, estas más fuerte y pareces muy feliz.  
-Por una vez que no finjo sonrisas… -respondió mientras recogía el pupitre.  
Desde aquella noche, Alex había cambiado mucho. Estaba más seguro de sí mismo, estaba un poco más agresivo y cada día, gracias a su poder, más chicas se enamoraban de él. Pero lo mejor de todo era el no sentir dolor, ese corazón que solo le transmitía dolor y amargura por fin había desaparecido, y encima sabía que pronto estaría con la chica que tanto quería.  
-Por cierto, por tu culpa no he podido ligarme a Sandra –Miguel estaba un poco enfurruñado.  
-¿Qué hice?  
-¡Se enamoró de ti! Maldita sea ¿Qué les pasa últimamente contigo?  
-¿Quién sabe? –respondió el incorpóreo disimulando una sonrisa.  
-Desde que te teñiste el pelo de castaño claro…  
-¿Teñir?  
-Qué más da… Bueno, me alegro de que aprendas un poco de mi sobre cómo cautivar a las chicas –en ese momento Miguel parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo-. Sin duda el estar cerca de mía te ha proporcionado algo de experiencia, pero aún te queda mucho para superarme.  
-En realidad… creo que ya te supero.  
Miguel estalló a risas en ese momento.  
-Permíteme dudarlo… Yo llevo saliendo con chicas desde que me alcanza la memoria y que yo sepa tu aún no has tenido ni una sola novia. Pero si tan bueno eres… no creo que te importe que te ponga un pequeño examen ¿Verdad? Qué te parece… -Miguel comenzó a examinar a cada una de las chicas de su clase, cuando vio a la chica perfecta apoyada en la pizarra- …ligar con Marina.  
Marina era, sin duda, la chica más guapa que Alex nunca había visto en este mundo. Desde que descubrió que con sus nuevos poderes podía hacer que las chicas enamoraran de él, quiso intentarlo con Marina, pero sabía que su corazón era demasiado poderoso y probablemente sólo hubiera hecho el ridículo. Pero ahora era diferente era más poderoso y estaba entrenado sabía que podía hacerlo y con esta idea en la cabeza retó a Miguel diciendo:  
-Cinco minutos y me besara.  
Por algún motivo Miguel le veía capaz y casi temía que pudiera hacerlo pero aun así asintió con la cabeza y dijo:  
-Adelante campeón.  
Haciendo acopio de toda su confianza Alex se levantó y se acercó a la chica. Esta era una hermosa joven de su misma edad. Lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era su sonrisa: amplia, brillante y sincera hacía que cualquiera que la viera se sintiese durante un instante especial, como si esa sonrisa fuese solo para él; sus ojos eran de un color castaño, brillantes y llenos de vida y su melena, suave y cobriza caía delicadamente hasta sus hombros resaltando aún más su hermoso rostro. Y no solo eso, además tenía una buena figura, una gran inteligencia y era de poderosa personalidad. Sin duda era la chica perfecta para la mayoría de los chicos de su clase, pero no la suya, para él en ese momento sólo era un juguete… sin duda había perdido el corazón.  
La miró a los ojos. Solo hizo eso. A través de estos, intentó acceder a su corazón para moldear sus sentimientos. Marina respondió a su mirada y sintió algo extraño. Por algún motivo, aquel chico le atraía muchísimo. Desde que era pequeña, se había fijado mucho en él, era un chico callado, simpático y guapo y más de una vez había sentido algo por él, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada pues a veces este se mostraba muy cerrado, por lo que nunca dijo nada. Pero nuevamente estaba sintiendo algo por él y esta vez más fuerte que nunca.  
Sin mediar palabra, Alex acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella con miedo de que Marina le evitara, pero no lo hizo. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios finalmente se juntaron en un profundo beso. Pero tal y como Alex supuso, el corazón de Marina era demasiado fuerte.  
Recobrando el control de su corazón, Marina se dio cuenta de que aquello no estaba ni mucho menos bien y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, empujó al incorpóreo.  
Alex se quedó por un momento paralizado, pero aquello no le importó. Era la prueba irrefutable de que aún no tenía bastante poder, los corazones tan fuertes como el de Marina aún se resistían.  
-Disculpa –diciendo solo esto, Alex se dio la vuelta lentamente, un poco avergonzado.  
-Inténtalo de nuevo cuando lo sientas de verdad y no lo hagas por una apuesta –Dijo Marina ruborizada.  
La chica, sin mediar palabra dio media vuelta y volvió con sus amigas algo decepcionada.  
«Pensaba que tú eras diferente a esos chulitos…» Pensó «Si solo me lo hubieras pedido…»  
Alex no solo levantó la expectación en su amigo Miguel, toda la clase miraba anonadada aquella escena.  
«Parece que pese a mi poder sigo hablando demasiado alto»  
-Acabas de… Acabas de… ¡Acabas de besar a Marina! ¡Mal nacido! –Se quejó su amigo- ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Siempre te ha gustado, y no te atrevas a negármelo –Miguel empezaba a parecer enfadado- Pero parece que ella no sentía lo mismo por ti.  
-Qué más da. Dije que lo haría y así lo hizo ¿no? –Alex miró a su amigo, el cual aún seguía enfurruñado-. ¡Te gusta!-en cuanto el incorpóreo dijo esto, Miguel le miró asustado. Le había descubierto- ¡Tú enamorado! Lo que me faltaba por ver.  
Mientras su amigo no paraba de reírse, Miguel, haciendo acopio de valor y seriedad le dijo:  
-Has cambiado ¿Sabes? –Cuando Alex escuchó esto, se calló para prestarle atención- Se que tu y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigos, pero te conozco, y has cambiado mucho. No sé qué coño te está pasando pero tú antes no eras así.  
-Quizá haya mejorado.  
-Te equivocas, el Alex que yo conocía fingía sonrisas, no las provocaba.  
Sin decir nada más se fue y se sentó en su pupitre.


	4. Oscuridad

4: Oscuridad

Era domingo, las seis de la tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte.  
Alex se encontraba, como de costumbre "estudiando" cuando miró al cielo y observó que la típica escena del sol muriendo por el horizonte se había sustituido por una hermosa tormenta.  
Los truenos empezaban a sonar violentamente y todo estaba cada vez más oscuro.  
«Ha llegado» Pensó Alex «Por fin, el momento ha llegado»  
Tenía que pensar seriamente como hacerlo. Sin duda aquel era el día en el que abandonaría su mundo e iniciaría la vida de sus sueños.  
Mientras se perdía en pensamientos sobre su ansiado futuro, un portal oscuro apareció a su espalda, y de él salió un hombre con el pelo azul y una gran cicatriz con forma de "X" en su frente.  
-Ya es la hora –dijo simplemente-. Mi nombre es Saïx, y me han encargado ayudarte con esto.  
-Un placer –respondió Alex sin darse ni siquiera la vuelta- Y dime ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?  
-Tú simplemente sigue a los sincorazón hasta la cerradura y actívala. Las armas que usáis aquí son casi inefectivas contra los sincorazón pero aún así tú cúbreles a ellos y sobre todo a la cerradura. No sabemos qué es lo que puede pasar si la destruyen.  
-Si solo existe una cerradura… ¿No debería de ser indestructible?  
-En este mundo existen varias. Una aquí, otra en un lugar llamado Japón, otra en Londres y una bastante inestable en lo que denomináis "Triángulo de las Bermudas", al menos que tengamos localizadas. Ahora basta de hablar y obtengamos los corazones.  
Cuando dijo esto, una enorme espada con una extraña forma apareció en su mano y rompió parte del suelo al caer el extremo.  
-Oye… que es mi casa, no la rompas –dijo Alex bromeando.  
Tras el estruendo de la espada cayendo al suelo, la puerta de la habitación de Alex se abrió violentamente, y tras ella aparecieron sus padres.  
-¿Pero qué…? –dijo su padre al ver a aquel desconocido.  
-Demuestra tu lealtad, incorpóreo –dijo Saïx.  
Sin mediar palabra, Alex invocó en su mano una espada. Esta era azul brillante y larga. No parecía especialmente pesada pero desde luego sí muy mortífera. En el mango tenía unos detalles con forma de plumas negras que seguían por la hoja.  
Tras esto y sin decir nada, de sus manos lanzó una llama negra que impactó contra su madre, la cual desapareció casi al instante. Y antes de que su padre pudiera reaccionar, Alex le clavó el arma en el pecho. No hubo sangre, solo oscuridad. Una oscuridad que le engulló y le hizo desaparecer.

Los sincorazón comenzaron a aparecer por todas partes, las calles comenzaron a infestarse de estas criaturas y los gritos de la gente llenaron el ambiente de la ciudad.  
-Dime algo Saïx, según lo que me ha contado Xemnas, los sincorazón y los incorpóreos sois dos cosas muy diferentes, casi opuestas. Entonces ¿Por qué ayudamos a los sincorazón?  
-Cuantos más corazones tomen, más sincorazón habrá. Y cuantos más sincorazón halla, más corazones se liberarán para nuestro Kingdom Hearts.  
-Y supongo… que eso es bueno.  
-Así es. Pero tu ahora no te preocupes por esto y desbloquea la cerradura de tu mundo, tal y como debes hacer. Baja a la calle, allí te indicaré donde se encuentra.  
Sin decir nada más, el incorpóreo desapareció tras un portal oscuro.

Alex comenzó a correr por la calle como si fuera una asustada persona normal.  
La ciudad estaba llena de personas que corrían de un lado a otro, coches de policía disparando contra las misteriosas criaturas y manchas de oscuridad por todas partes. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y no parecía ser la simple oscuridad de la noche pues ni siquiera los potentes truenos lo iluminaban.  
Alex comenzó a ir como si fuera al colegio en busca de Saïx. Y lo encontró.  
El miembro de la organización se encontraba frente a aquella horrible fuente que tanto atraía a todo el mundo, y ahora Alex comprendía el porqué. Aquella fuente era la cerradura, aquella que se suponía ellos debían proteger y guardar, la misma que estaba a punto de vender Alex a la Organización.  
Ignorando a la gente cuyo corazón era tomado por los sincorazón, Alex se acercó lentamente a la fuente y alzó la mano hacia ella.  
-Hey ¡Escúchame! Siento tener que traicionarte a ti y a todos, pero… finalmente voy a conseguir lo que quiero y para ello, te necesito. Asique, obedece a uno de tus guardianes y muestra la cerradura de este mundo.  
Obedeciendo sus palabras, la fuente se iluminó y en su interior mostró la ansiada cerradura. Esta tenía un tamaño enorme y brillaba llena de luz. Pero esta luz desapareció cuando los sincorazón comenzaron a entrar en su interior.

Sin decir nada más, Alex desenfundó su espada y arremetió contra el primer policía que se encontró. Cuando insertó la hoja en su estomago, este simplemente desapareció, sin sangre, sin dolor.  
Así, el nuevo incorpóreo atacó a cuantas personas veía que atacaban a los sincorazón pero cuando apenas había hecho desaparecer a 5 policías se dio cuenta de algo.  
-Las balas… no les afecta –Dijo Alex sorprendido.  
-Es normal –respondió Saïx-, esas cosas tan pequeñas de nada sirven. Parece que no hay de qué preocuparse, esto va a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba. De todas formas vigila que nadie destruya a los sincorazón, solo la llave espada puede liberar los corazones que tienen capturados.  
Con cierto desprecio y lástima, Alex observó a su alrededor. Policías que disparaban desesperada e inútilmente, gente que corría desesperada intentando huir de algo inevitable…  
Sin duda los truenos, la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche eran la mejor banda sonora para ese momento…

Durante un rato, Alex se quedó observando como la oscuridad engullía todo su mundo… por su culpa. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo, él no tenía corazón.  
Pero algo le sorprendió por detrás:  
-¡Alex! –perseguida por una sombra, Marina corría hacía él.  
Con un simple gesto de cabeza, el incorpóreo transmitió la orden al sincorazón de que dejara a la chica, la cual al llegar a él le abrazó profundamente.  
-Alex… ¿Qué está pasando?  
-Lo siento, bueno, en realidad no pero… me gustaría poder decirlo.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Marina parecía ahora un poco más tranquila al encontrarse entre los brazos del chico que tanto quería.  
-Te lo prometí ¿Recuerdas? Iré a buscarte, iré a por ti algún día y estaremos juntos.  
Sin decir nada más, Alex invocó entre sus brazos un portal oscuro que comenzó a engullir a Marina hacia un lugar seguro, la cual, antes de desaparecer solo pudo decir:  
-Te esperaré… -la chica le miró fijamente a los ojos y continuó- ¡Ar…! –Pero no pudo terminar la palabra, la oscuridad la había llevado a un mundo a salvo.

Para Alex fue una noche muy larga, durante toda ella, la oscuridad consumió su mundo. Un buen rato más tarde, Saïx apareció nuevamente junto a él, y abrió un portal de oscuridad.  
-Entra, aquí ya nada más podemos hacer.  
Alex echó un último vistazo a aquel mundo. Todo estaba lleno de oscuridad, de sincorazones. Un mundo podrido y condenado que llegaba a su fin. Y sin más entró en el portal abandonando para siempre Gaia.


	5. Villa Crepúsculo

5: Villa Crepúsculo

-Perdedores ¡Quitaos de mi vista! –Seifer se jactaba ante Hayner, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo tras recibir una paliza.  
Seifer era el chico más "malote" de toda Villa Crepúsculo. Era alto, rubio, con una cicatriz en su cara y el pelo siempre cubierto con un gorro donde se veía escrito "Yo". Junto a él siempre iban sus dos mejores amigos: Viento y Trueno.  
Viento era una chica delgada y algo pequeña pero muy peligrosa. Su pelo violeta claro le tapaba parte de un rostro serio y unos penetrantes ojos rojos.  
Trueno era un chico con la piel bastante oscura, muy bien musculado y no especialmente listo.  
Por otro lado, Hayner era un chico mucho más amigable, algo gamberro y mucho menos orgulloso. Físicamente, era más bajo que Seifer, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos castaños oscuro. Al igual que Seifer, él siempre iba acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos: Olette y Pence.  
Olette era la chica más inteligente de todo el pueblo, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y una melena castaña que le caía por los hombros.  
Y Pence era algo robusto y más bajo. Tenía una cinta que le apartaba su oscuro pelo de la cara y era un chico bastante resuelto.  
-¡Ya verás tú quién es el perdedor! –Hayner se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.  
Los palos de struggle, los cuales eran azules, de una sustancia similar al plástico duro y usaban como armas, entrechocaron iniciando un forcejeo entre ambos chicos.  
En vista de esto, Pence se lanzó para ayudar a su amigo, pero Viento y Trueno se interpusieron en su camino bloqueándole el paso.  
-¡Ya basta los dos! –gritó Olette.  
Obedeciendo a su amiga, Hayner empujó a su enemigo violentamente y bajó el arma.  
Tras reincorporarse del empujón, Seifer miró con superioridad a Hayner y dijo:  
-Has tenido suerte esta vez, pero te advierto que la próxima no pienso hacer caso de lo que ella diga.  
-La próxima vez, os haré tragar polvo a los tres.  
Viento, Trueno y Seifer abandonaron el solar deportivo entre carcajadas.  
-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Pence- Siento no poder haberte ayudado.  
-No importa, agradezco que lo intentaras, en serio.  
Tras comprobar el estado de su amigo, los tres pusieron rumbo hacia lo que ellos llamaron "El lugar de siempre". Pero mientras subían una pequeña cuesta, en esta encontraron algo bastante inusual.  
Una chica con el pelo rojizo y un vestido rosa se encontraba tirada inconsciente en el suelo.  
Nada más verla, los tres corrieron a socorrerla.  
-¡Hey, hey! ¿Estás bien? –Hayner la zarandeó suavemente hasta que volvió en sí.  
- ¿Dónde…? –La misteriosa chica abrió los parpados mostrando unos intensos ojos azules- ¿Quiénes… sois? –preguntó mientras les miraba.  
-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el jefe del grupo ignorando su pregunta.  
-Sí, sí… Solo… me he mareado, nada más –respondió incorporándose.  
Mientras analizaba sus alrededores, el trío de amigos se miraron entre sí extrañados.  
-Por cierto, -dijo Olette tras unos segundos de silencio- Mi nombre es Olette, y estos son Hayner y Pence –los chicos saludaron a la chica.  
-Mi nombre es Kairi, encantada. Y decidme, exactamente… ¿Dónde estoy?  
-¿No lo sabes? –Preguntó Pence asombrado- Esto es Villa Crespúsculo.  
-Vaya… sí que he llegado lejos… esto parece ser otro… ¡Ah! Por cierto, conocéis a un chico que…  
Por un instante, Kairi había olvidado que ni ella misma recordaba a aquel chico que tanto buscaba. Sabía que estaba allí porque buscaba a alguien, pero… ¿A quién? Sabía que era importante para ella, sabía que ansiaba encontrarle. Cuando pensaba en él siempre le recorría el cuerpo felicidad, alegría y otros muchos sentimientos. Quizá por eso había atravesado ese portal oscuro casi sin dudar, porque sabía que le encontraría. Pero, como es normal, en su cabeza pasaban muchísimas preguntas: ¿Quién era? ¿Se conocían de antes? ¿…Existe siquiera?  
«Un chico que…» No sabía cómo continuar, no sabía nada de él. Si quería encontrarle, simplemente debía meterse en ese pueblo y conocer a todo el mundo posible, pues si había algo que ella tenía claro, era que si le veía, le reconocería.  
-… Olvidadlo… -Kairi bajó la cabeza cansada-. Y… bueno si no os importa ¿Podríais enseñarme un poco este lugar? Es qué soy nueva y estoy un poco perdida –dijo sonriendo.  
-¿De dónde eres exactamente? –preguntó Hayner.  
-De lejos, de muy lejos… Si os lo contara, me tomaríais por loca.  
-Ponnos a prueba.

Frío. Era lo que sentía Alex en aquel instante. Tras destruir su mundo, había entrado por un portal oscuro que Saïx le abrió, y ahora se encontraba en la que parecía ser la base de la Organización. Un castillo enorme construido con colores claros pero fríos. Frio… como el del espacio que parecía surcar aquel castillo ambulante. Alex miraba a la infinitud del espacio intentado sentir algo: Pena, tristeza, dolor… Nada, realmente había perdido el corazón, y aquello le gustaba, aquella libertad, aquella falta de conciencia, aquella ausencia de sentimientos… era algo con lo que todo el mundo había soñado alguna vez, y él lo había conseguido.  
-¡Hey! –Un rato más tarde, tras él un hombre con el rostro lleno de cicatrices y un parche se le acercó.  
Este vestía el mismo abrigo negro que los otros miembros de la organización, tenía una melena negra y miel recogida con una coleta, unos ojos color marrón, y pese a su aspecto de adulto, corría como si de un jovenzuelo se tratara.  
-Tú eres el nuevo ¿Verdad? Sígueme.  
Sin decir nada, Alex obedeció.  
-Bueno, Xemnas me ha dicho que te cuente un poco cómo va todo esto. Bien en primer lugar me ha dicho… Deja que recuerde… ¡Ah, sí! Recordarte que no eres un verdadero miembro pues no eres un verdadero incorpóreo… o algún rollo así. Y luego me ha dicho que te enseñe el castillo y te hable de tus superiores, o sea, nosotros. ¡Ah! Y lo más importante de todo: Yo soy Xigbar. Bien, comencemos pues.  
Durante un rato, el incorpóreo estuvo hablándole sobre los miembros, sus objetivos y las que serían sus tareas. Estas parecían bastante sencillas: Vivir en paz en el mundo donde habitaba la chica de sus sueños y cuando le reclamaran para algo acudir rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a una sala llena de lo que parecían lápidas, Xigbar dio por concluida la lección y se fue como vino dejándole solo.  
Alex suspiró.  
-No suspires como si tuvieras corazón.  
Nuevamente, uno de los miembros apareció a su espalda. Este era mucho más joven que Xigbar, de unos 15 años aproximadamente. Era rubio con los ojos azules y nuevamente, vestía un abrigo negro.  
-"La llave del destino"-Dijo Alex identificandolo-. El miembro número XIII, Roxas.  
-Parece que te has aprendido nuestros nombres.  
-En realidad te he reconocido porqué Xigbar te describió como "Un mocoso de tu misma edad".  
-Al menos tenemos más edad mental que él. –ambos se rieron-. Asique… tu eres el nuevo juguete de Xemnas.  
-Un juguete contento.  
-Menuda estupidez, dar tu corazón así, por las buenas.  
-Ese es mi problema –Y sin decir más, Alex abandono la habitación.  
Roxas se quedó solo y pensativo, y tras un momento de reflexión, cuando ya Alex no le podía oír dijo:  
-Tú, que pudiste elegir…

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente cuando marcó las 10:00 y con un suave golpe, Kairi lo silenció hasta el próximo día. La joven chica, en realidad ya llevaba despierta un buen rato, pero como medida de seguridad siempre activaba el despertador por si se le pegaban las sábanas.  
Era la hora de ir a clase y por eso, animada, se vistió con el uniforme reglamentario. Una semana antes, Olette la acompañó a comprarse uno nuevo, pues el suyo se lo quedó en sus islas debido a que nadie la avisó del viaje que iba a realizar.  
Desde el día en el que apareció las cosas fueron bastante bien para ella: Descubrió que Hayner y los demás eran sus amigos desde el momento en el que ella les confesó que venía de otro mundo. Momento en el que ellos no dudaron ni un momento de la veracidad de sus palabras; había conseguido un buen lugar donde dormir gratis, pues los adinerados padres de Olette le dejaron una pequeña casa cerca de la estación que nunca usaban y entró en la clase de sus amigos, llena de compañeros muy simpáticos y profesores muy majos.  
Pero no estaba completa, el principal motivo de su viaje no se había cumplido.  
Aún no había encontrado a aquel chico. Pese a que conoció a muchos, ninguno hacía reaccionar su corazón. Su corazón… la única pista que tenía, su última esperanza. «Solo llevo aquí una semana» pensaba, «Seguro que tarde o temprano aparecerá… seguro…»  
Desesperadamente, intentaba darse ánimos a sí misma.

Una vez lista, bajó y se puso en marcha al primer punto de su recorrido matutino: Encontrarse con Olette. Su amiga vivía de camino al colegio en un chalet bastante grande. Y era en la puerta de ese lugar donde siempre quedaban para ir juntas, pero aquella vez Olette no estaba sola.  
Junto a ella, un chico alto, con los ojos azules y el pelo castaño hablaba alegremente.  
Picada por la curiosidad, Kairi lentamente se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo su animada conversación.  
-¡Ah! Kairi, ya has llegado.  
El misterioso chico se giró hacia ella. Belleza. Era la única palabra que le venía al chico al mirarla. Jamás en su vida había visto una chica igual, tan guapa, tan hermosa con aquella mirada triste que intentaba ocultar.  
-Sí, hoy he salido un pelín antes… Por cierto, yo soy Kairi –tras decir esto esbozó una sonrisa que dejó completamente prendado al chico, el cual, venciendo su parálisis continuó:  
-Encantado, Kairi. Mi nombre es Alex.


	6. Un lugar donde dormir

6: Un lugar donde dormir

-Alex, encantada –respondió sonriente Kairi.  
-Al parecer acaba de llegar a Villa Crepúsculo y aún andaba un poco perdido. Le estaba diciendo que se viniera con nosotras a clase.  
-¿Clase? –Preguntó Alex- ¿A esta hora? Nos regañarán por llegar tan tarde…  
-No es tarde –Olette se rió-. De hecho aún quedan 15 minutos para que empiecen las clases.  
-¡¿En serio!? ¿A las 11? ¡Increíble! ¿Y qué tenéis, clase todos los días?  
Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas.  
-No… solo 5 días de cada siete.  
Alex quedó absolutamente anonadado ante aquella noticia.  
-¿Te… parece extraño?  
-En mi… pueblo, entrabamos a clase a las 8 de la mañana los mismos días que vosotras.  
-¿Ocho? –A Olette no le parecía tan horrible como a Kairi- Bueno, seguro que aprendíais muchas cosas –dijo sonriendo.  
-En realidad… no.  
Y tras reírse un poco los tres su pusieron en marcha.  
Alex tenía un pequeño problema: No estaba apuntado a ninguna clase y no tenía ninguna solicitud de traslado. «Tranquilo, aún tienes tus poderes de incorpóreo» Pensó «Si modifico su corazón quizás haga que sienta la suficiente lastima como para colarme en la clase».

Durante el camino, Olette y Kairi le hablaron a Alex sobre los chicos de su pandilla y lo que solían hacer.  
-Vaya… Ojala yo hubiera podido hacer en mi… pueblo –nuevamente la palabra "Mundo" casi se le escapa.  
Realmente tenía envidia, durante toda su vida siempre había soñado todo aquello, pero la falta de amigos, las tendencias de alcohol y de madurar antes de tiempo de la gente de su edad y la vida de estudiante de su mundo no se lo permitían. Pero ahora era diferente, finalmente podría vivir aquel sueño. «Felicidad» Pensó, «Si tuviera corazón sin duda eso sería lo que sentiría ahora mismo».  
Pero lo que más ocupaba su mente en aquel momento no era eso, era "Ella" ¿Quién sería?  
Olette no parecía una mala candidata, era inteligente, mona y sensata.  
Por otro lado, la chica que acababa de conocer era increíblemente guapa pero no debía precipitarse, quería primero conocerla y esperar alguna… señal. Era su única esperanza de encontrarla.

Al llegar a clase, Olette llamó a la profesora al pasillo.  
Tranquilamente, esta apareció tras la puerta del aula. Era una mujer de unos 30 años, con la piel ligeramente oscurecida. De su cabeza caía una melena corta de color moreno casi cobrizo y le miraba con unos atentos ojos negros.  
-Profesora –dijo Olette con mucha confianza-, este es Alex. Acaba de mudarse a Villa Crepúsculo y quería entrar en nuestra escuela.  
La profesora le miró detenidamente. Alex se preparó mentalmente para comenzar a usar su poder y debilitarle el corazón. De este modo quizás le dejara entrar por la gorra en clase y sin pedirle ningún papel de identificación.  
-¡Claro, solo relléname esta hoja y punto! –Dijo esta antes de que Alex pudiera usar su poder.  
-¿En… serio? –Alex estaba muy sorprendido de su reacción. Miró la hoja detenidamente para ver si pedía DNI o similares.  
Nada. Lo único que pedía era el nombre, alguna dirección y poco más.  
«Dirección» Pensó.

La clase resultó increíblemente divertida. Les explicaron cosas curiosas y útiles como por ejemplo cómo hacer ciertas piruetas en monopatín o cómo curar rasguños.  
Y no solo eso, Olette y toda su pandilla era muy simpática y le acogieron enseguida.  
Por primera vez en su vida, no quería que la clase terminase nunca. Pero los problemas vinieron nada más terminar la última hora.  
Mientras recogían las mochilas, la profesora se acercó a Alex, el cual estaba hablando con Kairi.  
-Alex, se te ha olvidado escribirme tu dirección.  
-Ah! Bueno respecto a eso… -Alex bajó la cabeza como avergonzado mientras intentaba pensar un plan para escapar de esa.  
-Porque… tienes casa ¿Verdad? –dijo la profesora preocupada.  
Lentamente, Alex negó con la cabeza. Y justo cuando la profesora estaba cogiendo aire para decir algo, Kairi la interrumpió:  
-¿Puede rellenártela mañana?  
-Eh… sí, claro que sí, pero si para mañana no tienes donde vivir, tendremos que avisar al alcalde.  
Sin decir nada más abandonaron la clase.  
-Kairi, yo… -por alguna razón Alex se sentía muy mal. Aquella chica le atraía muchísimo, y acababa de quedar como un indigente ante ella.  
-No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscar un lugar –dijo la chica sonriente.  
Cuando vio aquella sonrisa, Alex sintió que los pies se le derretían.  
-Gr… ¡Gracias!

Aquella misma tarde, la pandilla entera se reunió en "El lugar de siempre".  
-¿Una casa? –preguntó Olette.  
-Bueno si, un lugar donde subsistir, ya sabéis.  
Hayner, Pence y Olette se pusieron a pensar.  
-¿Qué me decís del almacén abandonado de aquí arriba? –preguntó Hayner  
-Imposible. –Respondió Pence- Al parecer Wantz lo ha comprado para meter allí mercancía. Además ese lugar no tiene baño ni cocina.  
-¿La mansión abandonada? –preguntó de nuevo Hayner.  
-Tío, por nada del mundo viviría allí, además te recuerdo que está cerrada.  
Tras la segunda negativa de Pence, los tres siguieron pensando.  
-Me parece –concluyó Olette desanimada tras un rato- que no hay ningún sitio…  
-Bueno en realidad… -dijo tímidamente Kairi- hay un sitio pero… no sé si vas a querer.  
Alex, el cual empezaba a sentirse mal por todo aquello, le preguntó:  
-¿Tiene tejado?  
-Si… -respondió Kairi.  
-¿Cuatro paredes?  
-Si…  
-¿Baño? ¿Cocina? ¿Cama?  
-Si…  
-Entonces con eso me sobra. ¿Dónde es?  
Kairi miró a Olette.  
-¡Oh! –Dijo la chica interpretando la mirada de Kairi- No había caído en ese lugar pero… ¿Estás segura?  
-¿Qué? –Alex comenzó a preocuparse- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene cucarachas?  
-¿Cucarachas?-preguntó Pence- ¿Qué es eso?  
-…Nada… -respondió Alex sorprendido. Bueno, ¿Me decís que pasa con ese lugar?  
-Ese lugar es… -concluyó Kairi- Mi casa.  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó asombrado Hayner.  
-Bueno, en realidad no es mi casa, es de Olette pero es donde me deja vivir, y bueno supongo que sería muy egoísta por mi parte no dejarte vivir allí por eso he pensado que… -nadie dijo nada- Ya sabéis ¡Hay que compartir! –dijo con una sonrisa forzada.  
-Esto… la verdad es que… -Alex tuvo que esforzarse por no esbozar una sonrisa ante la idea de vivir con Kairi- Por mí no hay ningún problema. Si a ti realmente no te importa…  
-¡Cla-Claro que no!  
-Entonces… parece que el tema está zanjado –dijo Olette.


	7. Informe I

Informe I:  
El espacio, las armas y los incorpóreos.

Ahora que me estoy asentando en Villa Crepúsculo, los de la Organización han comenzado a llamarme para realizar algunas misiones, casi todas relacionadas con proteger a los sincorazón o destruir a muchos objetivos. Supongo que ahora soy un poco marioneta pero si es el precio de he de pagar por estar con mis nuevos amigos… que así sea.  
Ya que paso bastante por el cuartel, he decidido dar uso a una biblioteca que tienen para poder intentar explicar algunos fenómenos que rompen, por lo pronto con las leyes de la física.  
Es bastante arriesgado, pues la escusa de "Estaba investigando la ciudad" pronto dejaría de funcionar, Villa Crepúsculo no es tan grande…

En primer lugar he investigado acerca de los mundos. ¿Cómo puedo haber viajado de un mundo a otro en apenas unos segundos? ¿Qué son los portales oscuros?  
Respecto a lo que he descubierto, al parecer existe "Otra dimensión", cuyo nombre es "Gumi".  
Cuando mirábamos por los telescopios, veíamos a otros planetas sin vida, a millones de kilómetros. Pero al parecer esa es una vista "falsa". Realmente existen esos otros planetas, como Júpiter o Saturno, pero no son unos mundos.  
Al leer estos libros he descubierto la enorme diferencia entre planeta y mundo.  
En primer lugar deberemos saber diferenciar entre la "dimensión" (si es realmente esto) simple y la gumi.  
Al mirar por el telescopio a simple vista veíamos la dimensión simple. Pero si pusiéramos algún tipo de lente al telescopio que nos permitiera ver la dimensión gumi, veríamos mundos están muchísimo más cerca de lo que parece. Igualmente, he llegado a la conclusión de que en esta "dimensión gumi" la gravedad no existe. Obviamente existe una gravedad dentro del mundo en sí, si no en Villa Crepúsculo iría flotando en vez de andando, pero los diferentes mundo no se ven atraídos los unos por los otros, por lo que en ningún momento chocarán pese a su cercanía. Ambas dimensiones están más o menos unidas de alguna forma pues cuando un mundo desaparece también lo hace una estrella en la dimensión simple. ¿Esto es porque mundo/estrella están relacionados o porque el mundo ES la estrella? ¿Y si la dimensión gumi y la simple son la misma? Quizás la diferencia sea que cuando tú te mueves unos centímetros en la gumi, te estés moviendo miles de millones de kilómetros en la simple. Eso explicaría el porqué cada mundo tiene un sol y unos planetas propios…  
No sabría responder a eso y además me liando asique lo dejare como está.

Estos mundos son de todas las formas y colores. Incluso, algunos son partes de otro mundo mayor y lo más interesante de todo, algunos son otros mundos en otros tiempos. Es decir: El tiempo es un mundo en sí mismo. Con esto, he llegado a la determinación de que existen infinitos mundos repartidos en infinidad de sitios.  
Dios, todo esto empieza a levantarme dolor de cabeza…  
Respecto a los portales oscuros, la explicación que se me ocurre es bastante simple:  
Unen dos puntos lejanos a través de una puerta temporal. No he podido investigar mucho más acerca de ellos, pero tampoco me importa pues esta respuesta tan simple satisface mi curiosidad.

Por otro lado, también he decidido investigar el porqué a los mundos donde voy a luchar, la gente es capaz de dañar a los sincorazón y en mi mundo, en cambio, las armas de fuego eran inefectivas.  
La teoría inicial con respecto a este suceso es que las armas de fuego resultan tan mortíferas por el hecho de dañar los órganos vitales de los objetivos, los cuales fallecen por un fallo orgánico o por desangramiento. Pero en los sincorazón es diferente, no tienen órganos vitales que dañarles ni sangre que perder. Son simple y profunda oscuridad, nada más. Entonces, quizás los sincorazón desaparecen cuando sufren un elevado número de golpes contundentes o profundos como los de las espadas que he visto dañarles, o a veces a simples puñetazos. Otra cosa a la que también resultan débiles es a la magia y en especial a la de la luz, pero estos conocimientos no existían en Gaia.

En un principio, esta teoría me cuadraba perfectamente, pero cuando estaba terminando de investigar, encontré algo bastante interesante. Por lo visto estos seres de la oscuridad son débiles al corazón, pues según he leído cuanto más fuerte es tu corazón, más mayor es tu poder. Y es en este ámbito donde descubría algo asombroso:  
Uno de los informes que consulté hablaba sobre un arma especialmente efectiva contra los sincorazón. El texto la denominaba "Llave espada" y por lo que se ve esta va empuñada por un portador elegido por su fuerza de corazón. En pocas palabras: la llave espada escoge al corazón más fuerte. ¿Conclusión? Si cogemos al corazón más fuerte (Y por tanto más efectivo) y le damos el arma más poderosa de todas creamos una autentica máquina de exterminar sincorazón… Parece bastante interesante esta arma y la analizare con más detalle en otra ocasión pero ahora debo centrarme en las armas normales y… Un momento… "Llave espada"… Lo he oído antes… … … … … ¡El arma de Roxas! Así es como las llaman: "Llaves espada", pero… ¿Dos? ¿Hay más de una? Y lo más extraño: ¿Cómo puede llevarlas Roxas? Ella escoge al corazón más fuerte pero Roxas… ni siquiera tiene corazón.

Tras pensar un rato he llegado a una conclusión final:  
La respuesta correcta no es ni la teoría uno ni la dos. Son ambas. Cualquier arma puede dañar a un sincorazón, simplemente debes poner tu corazón en ese arma, transmitirle tu poder y esta dañará a la oscuridad. Las armas de fuego resultaron inútiles debido a que los que disparaban no ponían su corazón al disparar, aunque es lógico. Una pistola no es una verdadera arma, no es una extensión de ti como lo es una espada y lo que pones para dispararla no es tu corazón, si no tu cobardía. Una lucha a tanta distancia… tu vida no depende de tu pistola, depende de dónde te escondas para disparar y el uso masivo que se ha dado de ellas les ha hecho perder su… "Esencia" cuanto más única es un arma, más corazón pones en ella. Si usas un arma que tiene más de mil millones de personas… no tienes nada. Muy poca gente posee una pistola única en el mundo por tanto, muy poca gente pudo defenderse de los sincorazón.

Esta nueva teoría hace encajar todos los engranajes menos uno: Nosotros.  
Los incorpóreos somos capaces de destruir sincorazón (Yo mismo he destruidlo a muchos que no estaban de nuestro lado) y sin embargo no tenemos corazón que poner para destruirlos.  
La explicación es sencilla, el corazón no es algo imprescindible, sino un… complemento. Un complemento que aumenta en más de un 1000% tu poder. Los incorpóreos hemos liberando el poder de nuestro corazón y lo hemos distribuido por nuestro cuerpo, lo cual nos hace unos seres increíblemente poderosos de base, pero sin un complemento como el resto, no sobresalimos especialmente. Esto además explica la existencia de diferentes clases, desde los umbríos (gente con corazones débiles) hasta los de la organización (gente con corazones muy fuertes). Por tanto si un incorpóreo recobrase su corazón su poder sería… increíble.

Creo que por ahora es suficiente. Más adelante averiguaré el que es la llave espada y el porqué Roxas puede llevarlas si no tiene corazón… aunque esto último, que Roxas no tiene corazón, quizás… también sea algo debatible…


	8. Naminé

7: Naminé

Los primeros días fueron algo difíciles tanto para Kairi como para Alex. Para ella era una situación extraña a la vez que divertida. Para él, era un sueño hecho realidad.  
La casa era suficientemente grande para los dos y aún les sobraba el espacio, lo cual, unido al hecho de que ni el uno ni la otra tenían mucho para traer, pues se fueron con las manos vacías, suavizó muchísimo el panorama.  
Entre los dos se repartieron las tareas de la casa:  
Nada más llegar entre ambos se preparaban algo para comer, más tarde uno recogía la cocina y limpiaba la mesa mientras el otro se encargaba del suelo, y los fines de semana se dedicaban a limpiar el polvo. Llevaban ya tres semanas así y aún no habían tenido ningún problema entre ambos, a decir verdad cada minuto que pasaban juntos se atraían más.  
«No cabe duda… esta es la chica de mis sueños» Pensaba Alex cuando la miraba.  
«¿Será él aquel chico? Pero… se supone que yo nunca he estado aquí» Pensaba Kairi.  
Todo era perfecto… salvo un detalle.

-Vamos, te esperan –Alex se encontraba en la torre de la estación observando silencioso y solitario la enorme luna llena que iluminaba toda la ciudad, cuando un portal oscuro se abrió a sus espaldas y de él emergió Roxas.  
-¿No es tranquilo? –respondió Alex ignorando la orden.  
Recelosamente, Roxas se asomó al bordillo y observó aquella ciudad intentando comprender el porqué aquel soldado de la Organización la defendía con tantísimo coraje.  
Realmente era una vista gratificante. Las luces de la ciudad se extendían por todas partes y se respiraba una gran tranquilidad en casi todas las calles. El viento, suave y frío rozaba tiernamente la faz de Roxas y el influjo de aquella enorme luna transmitía, a aquellos que podían sentirlo, una extraña y gratificante sensación.  
-No está mal –respondió sentándose a su lado.  
Durante unos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio observando el panorama.  
-Asique… -dijo el miembro número XIII- esta es la ciudad por la que vendiste tu mundo.  
-Más que por la ciudad, por uno de sus habitantes.  
-Ya, ya… he oído tu historia pero… si tanto buscas a esa chica ¿Por qué no simplemente le preguntas a Axel quién es? ¿No fue él quien la trajo?  
-Muy sencillo. No necesito que me lo diga nadie. Simplemente, ya la encontraré con mis propios medios, si no lo hiciera así… sentiría que no me la merezco.  
-Qué estupidez –Roxas se incorporó y abrió un portal oscuro- Vamos, te esperan.

El día siguiente pasaría muy rápido para ambos. La clase fue bastante divertida y pasaron toda la tarde jugando con Hayner y los demás.  
Pero la noche en cambió sería mucho más lenta.  
A eso de las once en punto, Kairi decidió acostarse para poder estar bien descansada al día siguiente, pese a que era viernes noche.  
En cambio, Alex, pensó que no vendría mal darse un garbeo por la ciudad. Pese a que "oficialmente" había explorado varias veces la ciudad, en realidad lo único que hacía era ir a otros mundos como soldado de la Organización.

Paseó lentamente por la plazoleta del tranvía la cual se encontraba un poco solitaria a excepción de algunos grupos de amigos a los que Alex saludó alegremente.  
Al final de la plazoleta, Alex se percató de algo que vio hace tiempo pero que en su momento no le preocupó:  
En el muro que rodeaba el pueblo, había una gran rotura de un tamaño más que considerable, y tras ella se extendía lo que parecía ser un bosque.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven atravesó el muro y caminó entre los enormes árboles.  
Apenas había andado unos cien metros y el bosque dio lugar a un claro donde encontró algo que no se esperaba encontrar.

Una enorme mansión se erguía imponente en mitad de aquel bosque, la cual por desgracia parecía encontrarse en un estado un tanto ruinoso.  
Protegiéndola, un muro de piedra y una puerta de hierro con una gran cerradura en el centro impedían el paso a los curiosos como Alex, pero por suerte para él, el chico no era un curioso cualquiera.  
Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla con un fuerte meneo. Cerrada.  
A juzgar por su ruinoso estado y por su hermética seguridad, Alex supuso que allí no debía vivir nadie.  
El incorpóreo miró a su alrededor: Vacio, al menos a simple vista.  
Con un movimiento de mano, el incorpóreo abrió un portal delante de él que llevaba al otro lado de la verja.  
-¡Fácil! ¡Fácil! –se dijo para sí cuando atravesó el portal.  
Con demasiada tranquilidad, el descuidado joven atravesó el jardín que se interponía entre la puerta y él. Pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino se percató de algo:  
En la ventana del primer piso del ala derecha Alex vio lo que parecía ser una silueta.  
Al verla se paró en seco y enfocó hacia aquella posición.  
Y allí estaba. Tras el ventanal, silenciosa, una chica rubia le observaba.  
«¡Mierda!» Pensó «¡No estaba vacía!»  
Pero antes de que Alex pudiese pensar una solución a aquel problema otro se le vino encima.  
De la nada un encapuchado, arma enarbolada, le saltó encima. Por suerte, el joven supo reaccionar a tiempo y pudo esquivar por muy poco aquel ataque.  
Recobrando el equilibrio, el misterioso agresor retomó la ofensiva y Alex esquivó como pudo aquellos ataques. Cuando el misterioso desconocido se detuvo un momento, el incorpóreo aprovechó para ponerse en posición de batalla aún sin arma.  
-¿¡Y a ti qué coño te pasa!? –preguntó este.  
-¡¿Cómo?! –El encapuchado tenía una voz bastante joven- ¿¡Cómo nos habéis encontrado tan pronto!?  
-¿Eh? –Alex no entendía a que venía aquello.  
-Malditos incorpóreos… -el agresor levantó su espada con una oscura y misteriosa forma hasta ponerla por encima del hombro, dispuesto a atacar.  
-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
-Já, es fácil sentir vuestra esencia –el desconocido miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde están?  
-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó desafiante  
-Los umbríos, los trepadores o los otros miembros de la organización. ¿O vas a decirme que has venido tu solo? ¿Tan ingenuo eres?  
-No sé de qué me hablas… Alex estaba realmente perdido en aquella situación.  
Repentinamente, tras el encapuchado se abrió un portal oscuro y de él salió un hombre cubierto de la cabeza a los pies por ropajes rojos. Su máscara solo dejaba ver un ojo marrón intenso y su mera presencia ya imponía bastante.  
-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el nuevo desconocido.  
-La organización.  
-¡Que no soy de la Organización! –gritó Alex.  
El nuevo desconocido se le quedó mirando en silencio.  
-Pero eres un incorpóreo –dijo este.  
En respuesta a esto, Alex simplemente apartó la mirada como avergonzado.  
-¿Insinúas…? -el hombre cubierto de rojo avanzó firme hacia el incorpóreo- ¿…que eres un incorpóreo que mantiene su cuerpo y no perteneces a la organización?  
-No exactamente… Yo… -Alex sabía que no debía decir aquello pero quería evitar a toda costa la batalla por si atraía la mirada de algún conocido, en cuyo caso su perfecta vida se vería destruida- Yo soy un incorpóreo "artificial".  
Nadie dijo nada.  
-Yo… -continuó- Mi corazón… me lo quitó Xemnas manteniendo el cuerpo intacto.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, el desconocido de rojo dijo:  
-Ya veo… por lo visto Xemnas sigue siendo tan temerario como de costumbre…  
Mientras los encapuchados discutían algo en baja voz, Alex se percató de la presencia de una cuarta persona. La misteriosa chica rubia que le observó desde la ventana, se encontraba ahora en la puerta de la mansión, expectante.  
Alex se fijó en ella y cuando lo hizo se quedó anonadado:  
Sus cabellos eran rubios, hermosos y de una forma parecida a la de Kairi. Sus ojos azules profundos e incluso… tristes. Y su figura, cubierta por un suave vestido blanco era fina y hermosa.  
Al ver al incorpóreo tan absorto, los dos encapuchados dirigieron sus miradas a donde apuntaba la suya.  
-¡Naminé! –Gritó el segundo encapuchado- ¡Te he dicho que no salgas de tu cuarto!  
-Pero él… -replicó la chica.  
-Maldita bruja ¿Por qué eres siempre tan desobediente? –la cortó el hombre cubierto de rojo mientras la agarraba violentamente.  
-¡HEY! –Gritó Alex mientras invocaba su arma- ¡Suéltala!  
Ante esta reacción, los tres se quedaron anonadados. El segundo encapuchado, el cual parecía mayor que el primero, miró fijamente a los ojos de Alex, los cuales desprendía una llama invisible.  
Y, de repente empezó a reírse.  
-Esto puede ser interesante… Naminé-dijo autoritariamente-, ve a tu habitación por favor.  
La chica asintió lentamente y tras mirar por última vez a Alex, se dio la vuelta y subió por unas escaleras.  
-Ese maldito insensato de Xemnas avanza muy rápido… si no nos damos prisa, no podremos detenerle –dijo el enmascarado al primer encapuchado.  
-Vosotros… ¿Odiáis a Xemnas? –preguntó sorprendido Alex mientras bajaba su espada.  
-¿Odiar? El no es un ser que pueda ser odiado pero… Sí, es nuestro enemigo.  
-Y no te voy a dejar chivarte –amenazó el encapuchado de negro preparándose de nuevo para el ataque.  
-En ese caso… -Alex estaba ahora muy serio y tranquilo-… Dejadme ayudaros.  
Ambos desconocidos reaccionaron sorprendidos.  
-A mi me suena a intento desesperado de librarse de la paliza que le voy a meter.  
-Espera, Riku –el hombre enmascarado en cambio parecía más interesado en el trato del incorpóreo- ¿Y por qué quieres destruirle? Si puede saberse.  
Alex medito durante un segundo hasta donde podría contar, y tras hacerlo, decidió contarles el cómo sumió su mundo en la oscuridad a cambio de aquello.  
-¿¡Vendiste tu mundo por convertirte en… eso!? –El denominado Riku parecía muy furioso.  
-En cierto modo… sí. Y créeme, no me arrepiento en absoluto –le respondió Alex con una mirada seria y profunda.  
-Eso no explica el por qué quieres derrotarle –respondió en encapuchado.  
-Puede que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para dar mi mundo por fines egoístas, pero no lo soy tanto como para no darme cuenta del plan de Xemnas a la larga. No sé que planea exactamente, no se cual es su objetivo final concreto pero si sé una cosa: Esta relacionado con los mundos. He sido soldado de la Organización bastante tiempo ya y se como hacen las cosas, necesitan corazones, muchos además y sé que los mundos poseen corazones por sí mismos. Dentro de poco Xemnas comenzará la verdadera caza de corazones, aún no ha podido pues le falta un… "arma" o algo así he oído, pero en cualquier caso, en cuanto consiga lo que le falta estoy seguro comenzará a tomar muchísimos corazones incluidos los de los mundos y este no será una excepción. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que le tenga ningún tipo de respeto a la promesa que me hizo de no tocar este mundo.  
-En ese caso –concluyó el hombre de rojo tras una meditación- tus manos serán bien recibidas en nuestra causa.  
-¡DiZ! –protestó el encapuchado.  
-Dentro de una semana ven a esta misma hora –respondió el susodicho DiZ ignorando a Riku.  
Sin decir nada más y antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a la ciudad, Alex miró nuevamente a la ventana buscando el rostro de aquella misteriosa chica.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Riku cuando ya el incorpóreo no les podía oír.  
-Sí. No te preocupes, el no es más que un pobre iluso.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-El objetivo de la organización no son los mundos, pero si consiguen ese arma…  
-¿La llave espada?  
-Quizás, aunque no termino de comprender bien él porque…  
-Aún así esa no es justificación para aceptar su confianza.  
-Pese a que se equivocara en lo de los mundos, si llevaba razón en algo…  
Riku le miró sin saber a qué se refería.  
-Xemnas terminará por traicionarle.


	9. Contigo

8: Contigo

A la mañana siguiente todos durmieron, como era costumbre en los sábados, hasta casi la hora de comer.  
-Ayer regresaste tarde –dijo Kairi mientras preparaba la mesa para comer aún en pijama- ¿Al final quedasteis o algo?  
-Que va, simplemente di una vuelta –respondió Alex algo apresurado sin saber que inventarse.  
-En cualquier caso creo que esta tarde vamos a la playa, a Hayner le apetecía mucho.  
-Por mi genial –respondió el incorpóreo con una sonrisa mientras cocinaba los macarrones.

Durante toda la tarde Alex procuró no darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que ocurrió la noche pasada y se distrajo haciendo aguadillas a Pence, Hayner e incluso Kairi durante toda aquella tarde.  
Ya en casa, a eso de las 12 de la noche, Kairi y Alex se sentaron en un sofá a descansar de aquel agitado día. El salón donde se encontraban era la sala donde más tiempo solían pasar. Era una habitación bastante grande decorada con algunos adornos que ellos mismos habían obtenido y algunos otros que les prestaron sus amigos. En el centro había una mesa cuadrada muy grande que solían usar para comer o para estudiar juntos, tras esta una gran chimenea chisporroteaba y en la pared continua, una gran ventana daba vistas al solar deportivo.  
-¡Mierda! –Gritó inesperadamente el joven -¡Me he olvidado la mochila en clase! ¡Y el lunes tengo que entregar los deberes!  
La reacción de Kairi fue estallar en carcajadas.  
-¡Oye, no te rías! -dijo Alex preocupado- Me van a echar una buena bronca…  
-No… no te preocupes –respondió Kairi intentando dejar de reírse- Vamos ahora a por tu mochila y punto.  
-¿Ahora? ¿Un sábado? ¡¿A medianoche?!  
-Si ¿Por qué no?  
-¿Estará abierta la escuela?  
-Debería estarlo.  
-Bueno… por intentarlo…

Así, Kairi y Alex se calzaron y fueron hasta la escuela. Sorprendentemente, al menos para él, la verja del colegio de hallaba abierta y no encontraron ningún problema para entrar en el recinto.  
Siguiendo la ruta que seguían todos los días de diario, llegaron finalmente a su aula donde, nuevamente la puerta se hallaba abierta.  
-Increíble… ¿Dejáis las puertas del instituto abiertas siempre?  
-Si lo piensas bien, tampoco hay mucho que robar. Además si algo pasara, en un pueblo tan pequeño enseguida se cazaría al culpable.  
-¿En tu pueblo también dejabais los institutos abiertos?  
-¿Pueblo? –Dijo Kairi sin recordar que "Oficialmente" venía de otro pueblo- ¡Ah! ¿Mi pueblo? Erm… si claro.  
El incorpóreo, en seguida se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta fue bastante sospechosa, pero decidió no darle importancia.  
-¡Hey! Ya que estamos aquí ¿Porqué no subimos a la terraza? Seguro que se está muy bien –propuso Kairi cambiando de tema.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban atravesando la puerta que daba acceso al tejado.  
Al abrirla, una fuerte corriente de viento les acarició el rostro.  
-¡Whooooo! –Exclamó Kairi al ver el paisaje –realmente es bonito.  
Lentamente, Alex se puso a su lado y miró más allá de la barandilla.  
Frente a ellos, se extendía aquel pequeño pueblo. Sobre todas las casas de la zona central se erguía la famosa torre de la estación donde tanto tiempo pasaban juntos, más allá y unido por vías de ferrocarril, la zona de las terrazas casi podía verse con claridad, aunque el edificio no era lo suficientemente alto.  
-Al final ha merecido la pena acompañarte hasta aquí –Comentó la chica.  
-Gracias por acompañarme.  
-No hay de qué. Además… en realidad yo debería darte las gracias a ti.  
Al oír esto, Alex la miró muy extrañado.  
-Antes de que vinieses y todo eso –continuó Kairi- yo estaba un poco… mal ¿Sabes? No es importante, simplemente… sentía cómo si me faltase alguien.  
Alex no sabía cómo responder, lo que sí que sabía era que de su respuesta dependería su futura relación con la que era sin duda la chica de sus sueños. Así pues, se rió levemente, miró al cielo estrellado, se armó de valor y dijo:  
-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora estaré contigo para siempre. Cada vez que te miro… –Alex miró fijamente a Kairi-… siento que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar a tu lado o simplemente de poder tocarte para demostrarme a mí mismo que eres real, que no eres un sueño. Y… supongo que todo eso es porque… porque… -Alex comenzó a sentir por encima de su estomago un fuerte hormigueo- … Te quiero.  
Todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y cada uno de ellos era una punzada de dolor para Alex. Lentamente, Kairi miró al suelo, sonrió levemente y alegre respondió:  
-Te he estado buscando.  
Con la silenciosa ciudad de fondo, el brillante cielo sobre ellos y la luz lunar iluminándoles, la chica se acercó al incorpóreo, entrecruzó sus dedos con los de Alex, se puso de puntillas para estar a su altura y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso.  
«Luz» Fue lo único que pudo pensar Alex mientras sus labios se unían a los de Kairi. De repente, algo estalló en su interior y se propagó por todo su cuerpo: Felicidad.  
El incorpóreo, sin dejar de besar a Kairi, separó sus manos de las de la chica y la abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiese separarse de ella jamás.

-Está reaccionando -DiZ miraba atentamente una escrituras en la pantalla de su ordenador-, su corazón está reaccionando ante algo y parece que… se debilita.  
-¿Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo? –Preguntó Riku preocupado.  
-No debería. Es muy extraño… -El encapuchado pensó durante unos segundos-. De todas formas no hay razón para preocuparnos, no es nada especialmente grave simplemente es… misterioso.

A partir de aquella noche, la vida de Alex era incluso mejor que antes. A su grupo de amigos no les sorprendió especialmente la noticia. «Tarde o tempano algo tendría que pasar» Solían decir.  
En clase y en la calle guardaban siempre bastante discreción, aunque la noticia se hizo más que pública enseguida. Su relación no era exageradamente dulce como algunas ni tan frías como otras. Solían besarse en la intimidad o en momentos puntuales, no siempre iban abrazados y nunca quedaban sin el resto de sus amigos.  
Aquello era el verdadero paraíso para Alex: Buenas notas, buenos amigos, la chica de sus sueños a su lado e Incluso la organización empezaba a gustarle. Pese a que no compartía sus planes, el poder luchar le relajaba bastante, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia destruir tantos mundos y a tanta gente. Pero era así, ese era el precio de la felicidad y estaba más que dispuesto a pagarlo.

-¿Esta noche saldremos? – Preguntó Olette.  
Era la hora de la merienda y todos tomaban tranquilamente su bocata en la azotea de la escuela.  
-¡Por supuesto, es viernes! –Respondió Hayner- La pregunta es: ¿Algún plan en especial alguno?  
«Plan… Hoy es el día en el que quedé en ir a aquella mansión» Recordó Alex.  
-Podríamos ir a la playa –comentó Pence –Ya empieza a hacer calorcillo.  
-¡Por mi perfecto! –respondió el incorpóreo. «De esta forma seguro que puedo inventarme algo para escabullirme».  
Y tras la aprobación general, todos bajaron de nuevo a clase.

Tras un par de caras de enfermedad y disculpas, Alex se encontraba caminando por el bosque para llegar a la mansión. Ya era el crepúsculo, el cual duraba bastante en aquel lugar y pronto sus amigos también se plantearían el regresar de la playa. Por suerte para él, la casa donde vivía disponía de pestillos en las habitaciones, por lo que cuando Kairi entrara y quisiera ver como se encontraba, no podría abrir la puerta y por tanto no podría ver que la cama estaba vacía.  
Tras un rato de paseo, finalmente el incorpóreo llegó a su destino. Atravesó el jardín y la puerta principal sin avisar hasta llegar un enorme y derruido hall.  
-Creo que os vendría bien una criada –pese a que parecía que hablaba solo, Alex se había percatado de que a su espalda Riku había aparecido.  
Esta vez el chico venía sin capucha, lo que dejaba ver un rostro serio y duro, una melena grisácea y una cinta negra que le tapaba los ojos.  
-Hablando de criadas, ese será tu trabajo hoy.  
A Alex se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara.  
-¿Criada? Explícate.  
-Debemos ir a observar a… "El Sujeto" -DiZ apareció de la nada- pero mientras lo hacemos no queremos dejar sola a nuestro incorpóreo, Naminé. Podría ser que la organización estuviera tras ella.  
«¿Es un incorpóreo?» Pensó Alex  
-Pero… si yo realmente fuera un espía me lo estaríais poniendo muy fácil ¿Cuál es la trampa?  
-Si realmente fueses un espía –continuó Riku- y cuando regresáramos no estuviese aquí Naminé… Sabríamos donde encontrarte y créeme, te arrepentirías.  
Divertíos –concluyó el joven abandonando la mansión.  
-Jugaremos un parchís –respondió el incorpóreo mientras DiZ y Riku desaparecían en un portal oscuro.  
Sin decir nada más, Alex se dispuso a encontrar a aquella chica y protegerla.  
-Alex ¿Verdad?  
-Wooooo –Alex dio un salto asustado al no saber de dónde venía aquella voz.  
Pronto pudo averiguar de dónde. En la puerta de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, aquella chica rubia con el traje blanco le observaba.  
-¡No me des esos sustos!  
Naminé rió.  
-Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte.  
-Asiqué… tu eres la princesa ¿No?  
-¿Princesa?  
-Si, bueno vives encerrada en un "castillo" y tengo que ser el caballero que te proteja. Casi es como si fuera un cuento de princesas.  
-No soy ninguna princesa –respondió como si no entendiera el juego de palabras.  
-Ya lo supongo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces para entretenerte?  
Naminé pensó un momento la respuesta.  
-No se… dibujo.  
-Vaya… has dado precisamente en mi peor campo. Da igual, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.  
Alex se acercó entonces a la habitación. Ante él se expandía una gran sala enteramente blanca. En esta, no había muchos muebles salvo una mesa central bastante grande y unos cuantos dibujos colgados en las paredes y en el suelo.  
-Vaya… qué… limpia. –Alex se acercó entonces a los dibujos de la pared.  
-No lo haces nada mal ¿Eh? –dijo fijándose en un dibujo donde aparecían dos chicos juntos de la mano.  
Tras examinar unos segundos todos los dibujos, Alex se percató de que había una figura de un chico castaño repetido en muchos de los dibujos.  
-¿Quién es este? –Dijo señalando al misterioso chico castaño- ¿Tu novio?  
-¿Eh? No.  
-¿Y este? –Dijo Alex señalando a un chico rubio que aparecía en otro dibujo- ¿Es tu novio?  
-¿Por qué me preguntas siempre eso?  
-No sé, alguno de estos tendrá que ser tu novio.  
A Naminé le sorprendió esa respuesta.  
-¿Novio?  
-Ya sabes, alguien que te cuide, te proteja, te quiera… esas cosas.  
-Yo… no tengo a nadie así.  
-¿En serio?  
-¿Te extraña?  
-No se… eres rubia, ojos azules, mirada angelical… guapa. En mi clase no hubieras pasado ni 5 minutos sin que todos los tíos se te declarasen, de hecho, no hubieras pasado ni 10 segundos sin que Miguel se te declarase.  
Al recordar a Miguel Alex miró a la oscuridad de la noche que reinaba fuera y sintió un poco de algo que parecía ser añoranza. Pero al recordar que ya no tenía corazón ignoró aquel falso sentimiento.  
-Tú vives allí ¿No? –cambió de tema Naminé señalando a Villa Crepúsculo.  
-Así es. Es un buen lugar, podrías venir.  
-Ojala pudiera pero me temo que DiZ no quiere que me escape.  
-No te estás escapando, solo podrías ir un rato y volver. Seguro que aquí sola te amargas muchísimo.  
-Díselo a él. Jamás permitirá que la bruja que tanto necesita desaparezca.  
-¿Bruja?  
-Así es como me llama él.  
En ese momento Alex perdió bastante aprecio al cada vez más borde DiZ.  
-No dejes que te llame eso –respondió muy serio-. Escúchame bien Naminé, tú no eres ninguna bruja, de hecho pienso… ni siquiera eres un incorpóreo.  
Aquella respuesta sorprendió mucho a la chica.  
-Pero eso es imposible –dijo perdiendo las pocas esperanzas que Alex había infundado en ella-. Yo no tengo corazón.  
-Mentira –respondió firme el incorpóreo-. Te he visto poner una mirada triste, te he visto sonreír e incluso te he visto añorar. Sé que solo nos conocemos desde hace unos minutos pero… No me cabe ninguna duda, tienes un corazón.  
Entonces Alex se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos semi-húmedos de Naminé, se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de quitarle la mirada y, mientras recordaba interiormente su soledad y lo mal que la trataban no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco iba agachándose hasta que finalmente sus labios y su brazos se entrecruzaron en un beso.


	10. Sueño

9: Sueño

Naminé estaba abrazada fuertemente a Alex en silencio mientras este intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Apenas era un desconocido y ya estaban así, abrazados.  
«Realmente está sola…» Pensó el incorpóreo.  
La primera reacción del joven fue la de empujarla hacia atrás y explicarle que no podía estar con ella, pero al mirarle la cara Alex era incapaz de decírselo. Durante todo ese tiempo aquella chica había soñado con amigos, alguien que le hiciera algo de caso, alguien que no la tratara como basura, alguien que la protegiese… Y él era ese alguien. Apenas veinte minutos de conversación, unas palabras bonitas y ya pensaba que él era el chico que buscaba. No podía decirle que no, no podía hundirla de nuevo… pero tampoco podía hundir a Kairi.  
Armándose de valor, suavemente se separó del cálido roce de su piel y evitando mirarla a los ojos comenzó:  
-Naminé… yo… lo siento pero…  
-Por favor –dijo ella cortándole- solo aquí, solo esta vez. Déjame sentir que le importo a alguien, por… favor.  
El rostro de Naminé casi parecía lloroso, su voz era suave y tímida y sus ojos le miraban fijamente.  
Alex no pudo evitar cruzar la mirada con la suya y ante tan argumentación, la débil fuerza de voluntad del incorpóreo se vio desmoronada.  
Así, abrazándola con más fuerza le dijo suavemente:  
-No te preocupes Naminé, claro que me importas y en cuanto conozcas a más gente también les importarás a ellos. ¿Por qué no sales por el pueblo, eh? Allí podría presentarte a mis amigos y apuesto a que les caes bien y…  
-No puedo hacerlo –la incorpórea volvió a cortar secamente a Alex- DiZ jamás me lo permitiría…  
Alex se dio cuenta de que aquello podría ser verdad e intentando seguir dándole ánimos dijo:  
-… En cualquier caso, nunca olvides que estaré siempre cerca de ti.  
Arriesgadas palabras para una chica que apenas conocía, arriesgadas palabras para alguien que se suponía que no tiene corazón pero para esa chica que tanto había sufrido, en aquel momento, todo valía.

-Parece que sabe protegerla.  
Tanto Riku como DiZ acababan de regresar a la mansión abandonada. Nada más llegar, subieron al primer piso para comprobar que Naminé seguía allí.  
Y así era.  
En la habitación de Naminé, en la cama, abrazados, los dos incorpóreos dormían plácidamente.  
-Cualquiera pensaría que… -comenzó Riku.  
-No digas estupideces, es imposible –le cortó DiZ-. Sabes de sobra que no tienen corazón.  
-En cualquier caso ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le despertamos?  
-Haz lo que te plazca.  
Riku miró la cara de la dormida Naminé. En ella pudo ver un atisbo de felicidad, o algo parecido ya que ella no podía sentir eso. Y apiadándose de aquella pobre chica, cerró lentamente la puerta y se fue tras DiZ.  
-¿Y bien? –preguntó Riku una vez se sentaron delante del ordenador donde siempre estaba DiZ- ¿Él es al que tenemos que atrapar?  
-Eso parece… pero no creo que sea para nada fácil. Ese chico, Roxas, es muy fuerte.  
-De eso ya me ocupo yo –repentinamente el semblante de Riku cambió a uno mucho más serio-. Tú preocúpate de tenerlo todo preparado.  
DiZ rió.

A la mañana siguiente, Alex se tuvo que marchar corriendo cuando se despertó para llegar a tiempo a su casa antes de ir al colegio. Al hacerlo, procuró no despertar a Naminé, no sabría que decirle ni cómo reaccionar y aunque le pareciera un poco cobarde, se marchó sigilosamente evitando romperle el sueño.  
A partir de ese día, durante un par de semanas Alex no recibió ningún tipo de aviso de Riku y DiZ. Siguió con su vida normal y para él perfecta en Villacrepúsculo, hasta que una mañana algo complicaría las cosas:

-¡SILENCIO! –la profesora acababa de entrar en la clase Alex y los demás. Como era costumbre cuando no estaba el profesor, todo el alumnado se revolucionó ignorando los libros y las tareas y prefiriendo la charla e incluso el sueño.  
-Muy bien –comenzó cuando consiguió callar a todos sus alumnos-, al parecer a habido un ingreso de última hora y nos ha tocado a nosotros, así qué os pediré, como de costumbre, que al menos durante los primeros días parezcáis una grupo de gente civilizada y no un rebaño de ganado como soléis parecer.  
-¿Un ingreso a estas alturas? –preguntó Alex mientras se balanceaba a dos patas en su asiento.  
-Probablemente sea hijo de alguien importante o algo así –comentó Pence.  
Tras un gesto de la profesora, lentamente una chica rubia, tímida y con los ojos azules entró en la clase.  
Al verla, el incorpóreo dio un respingo que ocasionó que cayera hacia atrás en su vaivén.  
Normalmente la gente le miraría o incluso se reiría, pero nadie hizo nada. Todos observaban atentos a la misteriosa chica nueva; los chicos la miraban con los ojos brillantes y los corazones paralizados, mientras que las chicas la miraban asombradas de su discreta perfección.  
-Ehm… -la chica estaba bastante cortada por ser la primera vez que asistía a una clase y las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros no la ayudaban-. Mi nombre es Naminé y… ehm… es un placer conoceros –concluyó con una ligera reverencia.  
Un segundo más tarde, todos los chicos de la clase se levantaron de golpe aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaban: ¡BRAVO!  
-Parecen majos –comentó Naminé a su nueva profesora.  
-No, hija no. Están en la edad. Y ahora siéntate allí atrás, al lado del idiota que acaba de caerse.  
Alex no podía creer los que había oído. De todos los sitios de la clase tuvo que tocarle justo a su lado.  
-¡Ah! Y ya de paso –dijo la profesora-, ¡Alex! Enséñale la escuela.  
-¡Cla… Claro! Por favor, sígueme.

Como si nada ocurriera, los dos chicos salieron del aula y, silenciosamente avanzaron por el pasillo.  
-Me alegro de volver a verte. –Fue Naminé quien rompió el hielo de la conversación.  
-Yo también me alegro mucho pero… este no era un buen lugar –respondió Alex intentando sonreír.  
-No te preocupes.  
Alex la miró sorprendido.  
-Comprendo que no quieras estar conmigo –dijo la joven sonriendo.  
-¡No te equivoques! –Alex parecía molesto- ¡Claro que me gusta estar contigo es solo que aquí… esta… Kairi y…  
En ese instante el incorpóreo dio por hecho que acababa de invocar una auténtica tormenta. Sabía que ahora Naminé se molestaría y que probablemente se fuera enfadada y quizás, si tenía muy mala suerte, antes de marcharse le contara a Kairi la verdad, en cuyo caso pasaría algo similar con esta.  
Pero lo que Alex no sabía era que Naminé no era para nada ese tipo de chica.  
-¿Y qué pasa?  
Al incorpóreo le sorprendió muchísimo esta pregunta.  
-Pues… que me gusta y… ya sabes.  
Naminé no parecía entender lo que quería decir.  
-¿Crees que me importa? –Dijo finalmente la chica- Me da igual que te guste. Me parece genial y me alegro por ti. Tú has sido el único que me ha tratado bien y al único que parece que le importo un poco… Y es extraño ¿Sabes? Por alguna razón cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento… bien y tengo una extraña sensación que me gusta y por eso yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo y hacer amigos como me dijiste. No me importa que te guste Kairi, no sé qué tiene que ver, podemos ser amigos los tres ¿No?  
-No exactamente… Claro que podemos ser amigos pero simplemente no podemos… besarnos o abrazarnos en público.  
-Bueno ¡Pues lo haremos en secreto! –En ese momento, Naminé lo tapó suavemente la boca con el dedo y se acercó al incorpóreo con intención de juntar sus labios.  
Cuando el incorpóreo vio a Naminé acercarse lentamente, el corazón se le aceleró a mil y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a besar aquellos delicados labios, poder abrazar aquella suave figura y poder fundirse con ella una vez más… pero sabía que no debía. Justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros, Naminé recapacitó un momento y miró la cara medio asustada del joven- A no ser… que tú no quieras claro.  
«Pobre chica» Pensó el incorpóreo «Realmente estaba sola y ahora… Debería arreglar esto, simplemente no está para nada bien. Pero… ¿Y si la quiero más a ella que a Kairi? Kairi es perfecta en todos los sentidos pero… ella también. Además Naminé… me necesita, necesita a alguien que la trate bien, que la proteja… Esto no está bien, yo nunca he sido un traidor pero…  
-¿Alex? –preguntó la chica  
El incorpóreo la miró fijamente a los ojos y sin previo aviso le pasó la mano por la espalda y la empujó hasta él, donde finalmente la besó.  
A Naminé aquello le pilló de improviso, pero tras darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido le abrazó con fuerza y disfrutó de aquel beso que tanto le gustaba, aquella sensación de fusión con Alex y aquel abrazo del chico que aunque no lo supiera, tanto amaba.  
Tras unos segundos, forzándose a sí mismo, el incorpóreo retiró la cara y miró a otro lado como si estuviese avergonzado.  
-No… -dijo- Lo siento Naminé… no puede ser. Fuera de la mansión no soy un incorpóreo, ni un miembro de la organización, no conozco a ningún DiZ. Fuera de esas paredes yo soy un simple chico normal ¿Entiendes?  
-Entiendo –respondió la joven sin enfadarse ni irritarse-. No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer.  
-Esta vez… no ha sido tu culpa. Discúlpame tú a mí y bienvenida a nuestra escuela, Naminé.

A la salida del colegio, a la altura de la calle del mercado, el grupo de amigos tuvo que separarse como de costumbre en una bifurcación. Por uno de los caminos, Alex, Naminé y Kairi hablaban animadamente sobre las primeras impresiones de Naminé. Cuando llegaron a la plazoleta del Tranvía, Alex le dijo a Kairi:  
-Ve yendo tú a casa mientras yo acompaño a Naminé a la mansión, no vaya a perderse. Así ya de paso empiezas a hacer la comida, porfa.  
-Te recuerdo que la comida es tu trabajo.  
-Ya, pero te recuerdo que el otro día tuve que limpiar yo por la mañana porque querías dormir mas.  
Ante esto, Kairi se resignó con una afirmación.

El camino hacia la mansión lo pasaron hablando sobre algunas trivialidades y sobre la escuela. Una vez llegaron a la puerta principal, Naminé la abrió lentamente y ofreció el paso a Alex el cual, aceptándolo, nada más entró en el enorme hall, cerró la puerta, tiró del brazo de Naminé, y la besó apasionadamente.  
La chica se quedó muy sorprendida por esta reacción y tras empujar suavemente a Alex  
le preguntó:  
-¿Pero no dijiste…?  
-Dije –respondió el incorpóreo – que fuera de la mansión no era ni un incorpóreo ni te conocía de nada. Fuera de la mansión.  
Ante aquella argumentación y la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del incorpóreo, Naminé no pudo resistirse ni reclamarle y en silencio volvieron en donde se quedaron.

-¿Qué misión me toca? –Alex acababa de llegar al cuartel general y nada más hacerlo se acercó a Xemnas, el cual estaba mirando atentamente por uno de los enormes ventanales.  
-Directo al grano ¿Eh?  
Alex no respondió nada.  
-Esta será tu primera misión realmente importante, espero que estés preparado.  
-Ese es mi problema, tu solo dime qué mundo debo destruir.  
-Te veo un poco… irascible… ¿Quizás no todo te va bien?  
-Te agradezco tu preocupación-respondió Alex con una falsa educación-, pero no creo que quieras oír lo problemas de un adolescente ¿Qué mundo?  
Xemnas rió. –No es ningún mundo, no esta vez. Se trata de una parte de gran importancia en nuestro plan y he decidido darte una oportunidad de mostrar tu lealtad. No es nada personal, es que hace poco tuvimos unos… problemillas con algunos miembros.  
-No gano nada traicionándoos pero si así te quedas más tranquilo… ¿Qué debo hacer?  
-Es muy simple. Necesito que encuentres a alguien y le despiertes como sea, una vez despierto quiero que le ofrezcas aliarse con nosotros y una vez te diga que no… quiero que lo mates.  
-¿Nombre? –preguntó Alex.  
Y Xemnas, sin cambiar en nada el rostro de su cara respondió:  
-Sora.

Alex había entendido más o menos el plan pero le parecía un tanto extraño. Al parecer necesitaban a ese tal Sora por ser el portador de la llave espada, y necesitaban la llave espada para derrotar a los sincorazón. Pero entonces ¿No sería más fácil no decirle nada y que el solo matase a los sincorazón? «Qué más da…» Pensó «Lo último que me apetece es discutir con él»  
-Me he enterado de lo de tu misión –Axel había aparecido de la nada y ahora se encontraba a espaldas de Alex apoyado en una pared- El mundo es un pañuelo ¿Eh?  
-¿A qué te refieres? No conozco a ese tal Sora de nada.  
-¡¿En serio no sabes quién es?! –Axel estalló en carcajadas-. Quizás debieras preguntarle a tu chica.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Kairi en todo esto? –Alex se miró fijamente a los ojos del incorpóreo mostrando más seriedad que de costumbre. Ante esto Axel solo supo reaccionar con una leve sonrisa mientras decía:  
-Sora es… ¿Cómo es la expresión…? El chico que le gusta ¿Lo captas? –Dijo con su característico gesto de muñeca.  
Alex pensó aquello durante un segundo y en seguida comprendió que era no era más que una mentira y sin más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a su compañero.  
-Eso es imposible, no hay ningún chico en el pueblo que se llame así.  
-¡Ahí está la clave! Ella no es de ese mundo –Al oír esto, Alex se detuvo y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.  
-Mientes, es imposible.  
-¿Tú crees? ¿Es qué acaso te ha hablado alguna vez de su pasado? ¿Has visto a su familia? ¿Has ido a su casa?  
La firmeza de Alex comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco. Es cierto que siempre que intentaba hablar de alguno de esos temas, ella siempre desviaba la conversación o simplemente le abrazaba y besaba.  
-Aún si eso fuera cierto, es imposible que a ella le gustara algún chico.  
-¿Y si no recordase a ese chico?  
Alex no comprendió aquello.  
-¡Explícate!  
-Hace tiempo, Sora tuvo que entrar en un lugar llamado "El castillo del olvido". Allí su memoria se vio modificada debido a los efectos de una incorpórea llamada "Naminé".  
Alex se sorprendió al oír ese nombre  
-Naminé es… –continuó Axel- el incorpóreo de Kairi ¿Lo captas? Por eso tenía ese poder.  
En aquel momento, el joven incorpóreo casi no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa. Aunque inesperado, aquello… explicaba muchas cosas.  
-En cualquier caso –continuó Axel- cuando Sora consiguió subir el castillo entero para salvar a su amada Naminé, descubrió que a quien realmente buscaba no era a Naminé, sino a Kairi y que su memoria había sido modificada. Y con todos los miembros de la organización del castillo derrotados y con una cara bonita, Naminé le prometió a Sora devolverle los recuerdos.  
Creemos que aún está es dicho proceso.  
-¡¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver con Kairi?!  
-Un… pequeño efecto secundario fue que… al igual que Sora olvidó a todos, todos olvidaron a Sora, incluida Kairi. Asique… el día que despierte Sora, Kairi le recordará y entonces pues… bueno, digamos que no será tu mejor día.  
-Cuando llegue ese día… ya tomaré medidas.

-¿Dónde está? –Alex apareció en la habitación de Naminé. Riku y DiZ y se fueron hace poco y le pidieron que vigilara a la incorpórea.  
-¡Alex! –Naminé se acercó corriendo a su protector y suavemente le besó.  
-¿Dónde está? –preguntó de nuevo este apartándose del beso.  
-¿Quién? –Naminé empezó a percibir que algo no iba bien.  
-Sora.  
A Naminé en aquel momento se le cayó el mundo a sus pies. Lo último que deseaba era que Alex se enterase de la existencia de Sora, ella había prometido devolverle la memoria aunque en el fondo ella sabía que aquello… significaba la destrucción de Alex.  
¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? ¿Ya se había terminado todo? Apenas llevaba unas semanas como colegiala normal y ahora Alex venía a matarle y aquello derivaría en el enfrentamiento con Riku y DiZ y nada bueno podía surgir de aquello.  
-No… no lo sé, no sé quién es ese.  
-Naminé –Alex la miró muy seriamente- Necesito saber dónde está, te lo suplico –repentinamente, la cara de Alex cambió radicalmente. Aquel semblante amenazador y adulto se había transformado en una mirada de desesperación y casi llanto como si la vida le fuera en aquella respuesta.  
Y no era mentira. Alex no fingía en absoluto, realmente estaba desesperado. Desde hacía tiempo se daba cuenta que aquel perfecto mundo se iba poco a poco al garete, que su magnífico sueño empezaba a desaparecer y aquello le daba auténtico pavor.  
-Te lo suplico Naminé… ¿Dónde está?  
Y Naminé no pudo soportar aquella mirada, fallar a la persona que más quería, a la única que la había tratado bien…  
-¿Me prometes que no le harás nada?  
-… Te juro que por ahora no le tocaré un pelo –respondió firmemente el incorpóreo.  
-Si me estas mintiendo –Naminé le cogió de la barbilla para mirarle mejor a los ojos- te juro que te odiaré, aunque es lo último que deseo.  
-No te preocupes, no tendrás que odiarme.

Realmente Naminé no podía negarle aquello después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Desde decirle que tenía un corazón hasta simplemente protegerla de los chicos que la atosigaban pidiéndole citas.  
Desde la biblioteca accedieron a través del suelo hasta un extraño y misterioso laboratorio oculto. Y allí, la hermosa joven le señaló una puerta:  
-Por allí –Y dicho esto, se marchó.  
Alex avanzó por la puerta indicada hasta llegar a un pasillo en forma de L. En este, había varias cápsulas de un tamaño más que suficiente para que cupiera una persona.  
«Así que en una de estas cosas debe de estar durmiendo Sora… Hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla»  
Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, portales oscuros comenzaron a engullir cada una de aquellas cápsulas enviando cada una de ellas a un mundo diferente.  
Y sin ningún remordimiento continuó aquel pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta.  
Una enorme habitación blanca apareció frente a él. En esta no había nada, no había muebles, ni ventanas, ni flores, ni ruinas. Nada, excepto una cosa:  
Una capsula más grande y más adornada que las demás descansaba silenciosa en medio de aquella misteriosa habitación.  
Sin ninguna prisa, el incorpóreo se acercó al extraño objeto y cuando lo hizo por algún motivo la capsula se abrió.  
Frente a él, flotando dormido se hallaba su objetivo. Sora.  
-Al fin no encontramos… -Sora no reaccionó- Parece que… en cierto modo he estado ocupando tu lugar y debo admitir que me gusta ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho… sobre todo… ella.  
No tengo nada personal contra ti, solo hago esto para poder mantener mi felicidad para poder seguir teniendo esta vida… Estoy seguro que en mi posición tú harías lo mismo.  
Lentamente, Alex se alejó de la capsula hasta que esta dejó de detectarle y se cerró.  
Y antes de alzar la mano, antes de enviar a aquella capsula a otro mundo y así protegerse temporalmente miró al tejado y con los ojos húmedos dijo:  
-Perdóname, Kairi.


	11. Despertar

10: Despertar

El cielo era oscuro, el suelo estaba húmedo y todo alrededor eran ruinas.  
Ruinas, eso era aquel mundo frío y abandonado. Rompiendo por segunda vez la tranquilidad de aquel mundo que durante miles de años había estado vacío, una extraña cápsula en medio de de la hierba se abrió lentamente y de esta emergió un joven chico: Sora.  
Habían pasado semanas desde que apareció en ese mundo y finalmente había despertado... y lo recordaba todo.  
Al menos, hasta donde debía de recordar.  
«¿Dónde estoy?»  
El joven de 15 años miró a su alrededor buscando algo familiar. Ante él lo único que había eran gigantescos castillos medievales la mayoría en ruinas y probablemente todos vacíos.  
Un mundo gris y solitario se expandía a sus pies y Sora no comprendía cómo había llegado allí.  
El suelo estaba sembrado con una hermosa hierba alta que se movía con el viento silencioso; el cielo, nublado y gris amenazaba con lluvias que no parecían caer nunca y el silencio más súbito inundaba todo.  
«Bueno al menos se que no habrá sincorazones...»  
Tras meditar un rato y desentumecerse un poco, el portador de la llave espada decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquella situación era, en primer lugar, encontrar a sus "compañeros de aventuras" y el mejor lugar donde empezar la búsqueda era el castillo que tenía más cerca.

Unos minutos más tarde, atravesó sin ningún problema el portón principal y se adentró en el misterioso castillo.  
«Esta más abandonado de lo que pensaba»  
Tras buscar en innumerables habitaciones, Sora llegó a lo que parecía la sala del trono y aún no había encontrado a nadie.  
La sala era increíblemente grande y elegante. Al final de esta, dos tronos tapizados de rojo mostraban que hacía algún tiempo un rey gobernó todo aquello.  
Atravesando la sala había una alfombra desgarrada y polvorienta, a los lados, mesas con un banquete que fue preparado hacía miles de años y que ahora no mostraba más que telarañas.  
El tejado, derruido en la mayor parte, dejaba pasar la poca luz que atravesaban las oscuras nubes.  
-¿Hola? ¿Donald? ¿Goofy? ?Alguien?  
No había respuesta.  
-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -a espaldas del portador de la llave espada, alguien vestido con una pesada armadura apareció.  
-Pe... perdón, solo buscaba a...  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? -el guerrero no quiso oír sus escusas.  
-Bueno si te soy sincero... No lo sé -respondió Sora sonriendo.  
Pero por desgracia, la respuesta del misterioso caballero fue muy diferente.  
Sin decir nada, este estiró bruscamente el brazo y de la nada apareció una espada oscura en su mano.  
«Parece que no se anda con chiquitas» Sin más, el portador de la llave espada hizo gala de su nombre e invoco a la ancestral arma en sus manos.

Al ver la llave espada, el desconocido, sorprendido, bajo su arma y con un gesto de respeto dijo:  
-Disculpa, no sabía que eras el portador del arma sagrada.  
Extrañado, Sora preguntó:  
-¿¡Conoces la...?  
-¿Llave espada? -le interrumpió el guerrero- Si, la conozco. He oído hablar de ti, Sora.  
-Vaya... pues sí que soy famoso -respondió sonriente-. ¡Oh! Por cierto ¿No habrás visto a mis amigos pos aquí? ¿Verdad? Uno es…  
-Este mundo está vacío –le interrumpió-. Pero si te sirve, ayer oí unos ruidos extraños en el castillo que hay al norte de aquí. Quise pensar que el viento había tirado algo, pero quizás fuesen esos amigos tuyos.  
-¡Genial! Seguro que son ellos. Por cierto...Ehm… ¿Quién eres?  
-Xeon, guerrero de Lux.  
-Erm... ¿Guerrero de...?  
-Somos una orden que lucha contra los sincorazón -volvió a interrumpir Xeon-. ¿O acaso creías que eras el único que les hacía frente?  
-Pues la verdad es que... si.  
-La diferencia entre tú y nosotros, es que tú eres el único que puede detenerlos, pero no el único que puede destruirlos. En cualquier caso me alegro de que hayas podido venir, pronto un gran ejercito de sincorazón regresará a este mundo para… "recordar" el pasado.  
Sora, llevándose las manos tras el cuello en gesto de tranquilidad respondió:  
-No te preocupes por eso, derroté a los sincorazón.  
Pero la tranquilidad del portador del arma pronto se vería completamente derruida ante una sola palabra de Xeon:  
-No.  
-¿Qué? No, estas equivocado ¡Derroté a Ansem!  
-Me consta. Pero eso no significa en absoluto que hayas derrotado a los sincorazón.  
La cara de Sora reflejaba perfectamente su sentimiento de inutilidad.  
-¡¿Quieres decir que todo lo que hice fue para… nada?!  
-En absoluto. Le hiciste una gran perrada a la oscuridad al detener su avance de manera descomunal, pero a no ser que hayas sido capaz de erradicar cada mínimo atisbo de oscuridad de cada corazón de cada persona de cada mundo, los sincorazón seguirán existiendo.  
-Mierda… -respondió Sora desesperanzado.  
-No te pongas así, chico. Nadie espera que los erradiques.  
-Entonces… ¿Tengo que seguir luchando?  
-Ese es tu trabajo ¿No?  
-Claro –respondió no muy animado-. Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?  
-El nombre de este lugar desapareció hace miles de años ya. Lo único que sabemos… es su historia.  
-¡Oh! Y… ¿Cuál es?  
Xeon giró la vista a una de los ventanales y se dejó llenar de la absoluta tranquilidad que aquel paisaje le transmitía.  
-Mientras este mundo existió, por decirlo de alguna manera, fue muy prospero y muy feliz… hasta aquel día 0.  
-¿Día… 0? –Sora empezaba a tener bastante curiosidad por la historia.  
-Los sincorazón aparecieron en este mundo.  
Los grandes reyes de entonces formaron enormes ejércitos para luchar contra ellos, pero aún así siempre volvían a aparecer, daba igual cuantos destruyeras.  
-Pobres…  
-Si… pronto empezaron a desesperarse sin saber qué hacer hasta que finalmente tomaron una decisión. Requeriría muchísimos sacrificios, pero conseguirían hacer frente a los sincorazón.  
-¿Qué se les ocurrió?  
-Los magos de las cortes se pusieron a buscar, incansables, qué era exactamente aquellos que les hacía frente. Y no tardaron en descubrir muchas verdades.  
Verdades como la existencia de otros mundos, o cómo el hecho de que simplemente no podían derrotarlos con armas convencionales. Asique solo pudieron hacer una cosa:  
Crear un arma. El arma más poderosa de todas. Un arma capaz de controlar los corazones… y de cerrarlos. Descubrieron que los sincorazón era la oscuridad de los corazones de la gente y esta era la única forma de derrotarlos.  
-¡¿Te refieres a…?!-preguntó Sora muy sorprendido.  
-A cambio de su mundo y de cada uno de sus habitantes consiguieron crear… la llave espada –Xeon señaló el arma que portaba Sora.  
-¿¡Tantos sacrificios solo por esto?!  
-"¿Solo por esto?" Aunque tú no sepas casi usarla, el poder que puede alcanzar esa arma es… casi infinito.  
Silencio.  
-Asique… este es su hogar.  
-En cierto modo.  
Sora miró también al ventanal con cierta tristeza.  
-Pero eso no son más que antiguas historias –comentó Xeon-. Ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es el presente.  
Desde aquel día cada 100 lunas nuevas los sincorazón vuelven a este mundo por alguna extraña razón que desconocemos.  
Si de verdad quieres derrotar a los sincorazón bien podrías empezar por destruir a los miles que se congregarán en 2 días.  
-¡¿Miles?! ¡No soy tan bueno!  
-Tranquilo, nosotros también estaremos aquí para ayudarte.  
-Bueno… supongo que es lo que debo hacer.  
-Por supuesto, por eso eres el portador. Bien, ahora debo marcharme tú, si quieres quédate por aquí buscando a tus amigos. En el castillo del oeste hay víveres y todo lo necesario para que sobreviváis y… Por cierto. Quizás debieras cambiarte la ropa.  
Sora vestía un con una camiseta, una chaqueta y unos pantalones que le venían pequeños.  
-Ya bueno… digamos que no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme.  
Sin decir nada, el soldado alzó la mano, y automáticamente la ropa del portador de la llave espada cambió. Ahora vestía una ropas más anchas de colores más oscuros y cubiertas por lo que parecía una armadura parcial. Esta era muy ligera, le cubría parte del cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto las articulaciones para que no mermasen en nada su agilidad.  
Sora comprobó su movilidad y el peso y todo era perfecto.  
-Bueno, pues eso me voy… volveré mañana de todas formas. Si quieres que te traiga algo…  
A Sora le sorprendió aquello y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo estarían Riku y Kairi.  
-Si no te importa… -pidió tímidamente Sora- quizás podrías traerme algo de… información.  
-¿Sobre?  
-Riku y Kairi. Son mis amigos y quisiese saber cómo están.  
El soldado enmascarado se lo pensó por un instante.  
-Está bien. Veré que puedo hacer.  
Sin decir nada más el soldado desapareció nuevamente.


	12. Informe II

Informe II:  
Alejandro Ramos Zambrana

No lo entiende…  
No lo entendería…  
Maldito Sora… Él, pudo quedarse junto a Kairi, la abandonó y decidió salvar los mundos… No la merece, ni hablar… Yo en cambio he dado mi mundo, mi alma y mi corazón por estar con ella, pues ella es mi verdadero sueño, donde esté ella, estará mi felicidad y no puedo dejarla escapar.  
Sin embargo ella aún le quiere, aunque no lo sabe, aunque solo cree que ese chico está en sus sueños ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Él la apartó prefiriendo la llave espada! Y sin embargo ella… es demasiado buena… demasiado perfecta.  
Siento… siento que se me va de las manos, que de un momento a otro le recordará… y todo se irá al traste.  
No puedo permitirlo, debo encontrar la manera de borrarle de la historia para siempre, es la única manera de que esto no desmorone. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo hasta que sus corazones se sincronicen, tal vez unos días, quizás menos…

¿… En qué momento empezó todo esto a ir mal? ¿Por qué… es tan difícil ser feliz?  
¿Feliz? Qué curioso… hace tres meses no tenía corazón y ahora hablo como si lo tuviese.  
¿O es qué acaso tengo uno?

…  
No… es imposible. Aunque así fuese, estos… "sentimientos" que tengo no los recuerdo en  
absoluto y he tenido corazón durante demasiados años… sin duda, demasiados. Daría todos y cada uno de los segundos que viví en aquél horroroso mundo por estar uno solo aquí. Este mundo, esta gente… ¡Este es mi lugar! ¡Estoy seguro! No puedo permitir que un héroe del tres al cuarto me lo arrebate tan fácilmente, alguien que no le da ni una ínfima parte del aprecio que le doy yo a este mundo.

Xemnas dice que en un par de días todo comenzará y no me cabe duda de que Sora estará allí para impedirlo. Lo que Xemnas haga con ese tal… Kingdom Hearts no me importa una mierda, pero allí estaré yo también para obtener la llave… la llave de la felicidad derrotando a Sora con mis propias manos. Tal vez no pueda usar el poder de la luz ni un arma legendaria por que quizás yo no haya nacido con esas bendiciones, quizás solo sea alguien normal, alguien que nació sin nada: Sin poder, sin armas, sin destino… Soy alguien que ha usado los medios necesarios para conseguir sus objetivos, he usado la oscuridad, a mi mundo e incluso a mi corazón. No soy un niño mimado por la luz que tiene ya todo hecho, soy alguien que ha fabricado su propio camino hasta la felicidad, alguien que se ha interpuesto al capricho de la luz de un destino oscuro.

Por otro lado está Roxas, últimamente está muy raro y parece que hay algo que le inquieta. El otro día sin ir más lejos, le encontré peleando contra nada más y nada menos que Riku.  
Hacia ya tiempo que esos dos no me llamaban y me andaba preguntando la razón. Parece que la he encontrado.  
En cuanto les vi, me uní a la lucha, por supuesto del lado de Roxas. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, sin ninguna duda mi historia se hubiese terminado en aquel mismo momento. Sirvo a la organización, al menos mientras eso me sirva a mantener la ya debilitada vida perfecta de mis sueños.  
Por supuesto, esto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Riku, pero parece que ni él ni DiZ han tomado represalias.  
Riku y DiZ… al hablar de ellos, no puedo evitar acordarme de Naminé. Desde aquel día no he ido a la mansión a ser… "El incorpóreo" que protege a Naminé espero que no se piense que quiero perderla de vista o algo… Dios, estoy seguro al 99% de que es Kairi la chica de mis sueños, sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en Naminé, en sus besos… son tan… tiernos, tan cálidos…  
Quien iba a pensarlo… me preocupo por a ver cuál de las 2 chicas más perfectas de la existencia prefiero, no me pega en absoluto. Aunque supongo que Miguel estaría orgulloso de mí.  
Me pregunto qué habrá sido de él o de Marina, espero que estén bien, pero tengo que olvidarlos. No fueron más que simples compañías en aquella pesadilla.

Ahora debo centrarme en lo más importante:  
Debo llevar a cabo mi plan para poder salir de este bache.  
Debo evitar que Kairi recuerde a Sora.  
Debo mantener mi sueño para siempre.

Debo matar a Sora.


	13. Un Atisbo de luz

11: Un atisbo de luz

-¡Kairi! –Alex buscó a su novia por toda la casa hasta que finalmente la encontró en uno de los balcones –Kairi… te he estado buscando ¿Por qué te escondes aquí? Ya pensé que Papá Noel te había raptado a punta de pistola para que le ayudases a construir su máquina de dominación mundial…  
Kairi no entendió absolutamente nada de lo dicho por Alex  
-Olvídalo… -rectificó este- eso solo una expresión que… bah olvídalo. En cualquier caso ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Nada, simplemente me siento un pelín melancólica y me apetecía ver el crepúsculo.  
«Ya bueno, por algún extraño motivo aquí el crepúsculo dura el triple de lo normal» Pensó el incorpóreo.  
-¿Nostálgica? ¿Es que me voy un momento a trabajar y ya me echas de menos?  
La verdad es que había estado en el cuartel, pero se había inventado que iba a arreglar máquinas a casas para ganar así dinero. Era verdad que a Alex se le daban muy bien las máquinas, pero en realidad iba a la mansión o a alguna reunión con la organización y cuando volvía simplemente invocaba unos cuantos platines.  
Kairi rió alegremente  
-Vaya con el señor egocentrismo…  
Alex respondió con una gran sonrisa delatadora.  
-En realidad… es que he tenido un sueño un tanto extraño hoy y… no sé me ha deprimido un poco. No sé si te ha pasado alguna vez.  
Claro que le había pasado… Aquel sueño, hacía ya 4 años le cambió por completo su vida. Un sueño en el que Alex estaba con su chica ideal durante media hora… y despertó.  
Y cuando lo hizo, no volvió a ser el mismo.  
Un simple sueño había propiciado la infelicidad de Alex para el resto de su vida, lo había convertido en un ser oscuro y triste permanentemente… al menos hasta que encontrase a esa chica. Y la había encontrado.  
-Alguna vez me ha pasado. Y dime ¿Qué soñaste? –preguntó el incorpóreo con curiosidad.  
-Era raro. Estaba yo en una isla a la que solía ir de pequeña… Y también estabas tú ¿Sabes? Estabas jugando conmigo cuando de repente… cambiaste. Te convertiste en un chico al que no recuerdo haber visto nunca… pero sin embargo… siento conocer. Cuando me he despertado me he sentido muy mal, sé que es estúpido pero… no sé.  
-Olvídalo –dijo sonriente Alex- Los sueños… sueños son.  
La mirada que puso en aquel momento Kairi marcó por completo al joven incorpóreo.  
La chica miró al horizonte con unos ojos que parecían gritar melancolía y una ligera sonrisa que representaba esperanza. Sin embargo, al ver ambas cosas juntas, sin ninguna duda aquel rostro… representaba una absoluta tristeza.  
…Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Con un violento golpe, Sora logró eliminar a otro sincorazón más. El mundo que hacía unas horas parecía tan tranquilo, se había convertido en un auténtico hervidero de sincorazón que emanaban sin parar de cada esquina.  
-¿¡Más!?-Sora realmente parecía agotado. Desde que el primer sincorazón apareció allí, había estado eliminándolos uno a uno y ya no podría aguantar mucho más.  
Solo, agotado y casi asustado, el portador de la llave espada empezaba a pensar que quizás ese era su fin.  
-¡Y ENCIMA ESE SUCIO TRAIDOR DE XEON NO APARECE! –No solo no había podido encontrar a sus amigos, sino que encima el misterioso soldado había decidido no aparecer aquella mañana y ahora estaba el solo contra un número fácilmente infinito de sincorazón.  
-¿Sucio dices? –Tras Sora, de la nada, el susodicho guerrero de Lux acababa de aparecer- Pues tú, para ser el portador del arma sagrada, no pareces gran cosa.  
Al descubrir que le había oído, Sora sintió algo de vergüenza.  
-Venga, que solo quedan estos –dijo Xeon- Mis hermanos y yo ya hemos destruido al resto.  
Al oír esto, Sora sintió una gran alegría y se armó de fuerza para la última tanda.  
-¡Vamos haremos que se arrepientan! –dijo animado el portador de la llave espada.

Sin decir nada, en unos segundos y con gran agilidad, Sora trepó por una de las viejas columnas hasta lo más alto y desde allí apuntó con su espada a su aliado el cual, entendiendo lo que quería decir aquel gesto, invocó en su mano una espada azul brillante, larga y con unos detalles con forma de plumas negras. De la espada del elegido emanó un rayo muy luminoso, mientras que desde la espada del guerrero emanó uno mucho más azulado. Ambos rayos chocaron a mitad de camino y al hacerlo, debido a la fusión de sus poderes una gigantesca implosión iluminó el cielo entero. Y cuando desapareció, no había ni rastro de sincorazón.  
Una vez más, el mundo se había quedado en el más súbito silencio.  
-Increíble… -dijo muy sorprendido Sora.  
-No te extrañe –respondió Xeon- Originalmente, los guerreros de Lux fuimos creados como un ejército personal del portador de la llave espada. Es normal que nuestros poderes unidos se incrementen de esa forma.  
-¿Ejercito personal? –preguntó muy ilusionado Sora.  
-Si, bueno solo son unos "Supuestos" dados por un grupo de ancianos de poca salud mental hace mucho tiempo. No te lo tomes en serio.  
-Pero entonces… se supone que tú…  
-NO pienso seguirte a ninguna parte, Sora –respondió secamente el guerrero- Ahora sígueme.  
-¿A dónde? –Sora parecía un poco desilusionado por la última frase de Xeon.  
-Al castillo ¿O es que no quieres que te enseñe la información que he obtenido?  
-¿¡Les has encontrado!?  
-A Kairi. Mucho me temo que ese tal Riku ha desaparecido por completo.  
Ambos entraron en un castillo que tenían justo enfrente y avanzaron hasta una extraña sala con una pequeña columna en medio y una especie de proyector que ocupaba toda la pared norte. El guerrero de Lux, entonces, invoco en su mano un pequeño aparato que insertó suavemente en un hueco de la columna central. Y entonces empezó a proyectarse lo que parecía un video.  
En él, Sora podía ver un mundo en el que no había estado nunca. Las casas eran de colores cálidos, el mar se expandía a sus espaldas y el cielo estaba iluminado por lo que parecía un hermoso crepúsculo. Pero lo más interesante de aquella grabación no era el lugar, sino quién salía en ella:  
En primer lugar, Sora pudo ver a tres chicos y una chica que no conocía hablando entre sí, pero unos segundos más tarde apareció por fin en pantalla la ansiada escena:  
Junto a estos, acababa de sentarse una nueva chica. Esta tenía el pelo rojo oscuro, los ojos azules y hermosos y una sonrisa que era inconfundible. Kairi.  
-Por lo que he averiguado… esa de ahí es Kairi.  
-Sí… -respondió Sora embobado con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara- es ella, sin ninguno duda.  
-Y ese de ahí –ahora Xeon señalaba a uno de los chicos que acababa de levantarse y, ante la sorpresa y el dolor de Sora, tal cual se acercó a Kairi la besó tiernamente-es su novio.  
Aquello le sentó a Sora como un desgarro en el pecho. Era algo que jamás pensó que podía ocurrir, al menos no a él. Ante aquella situación, para Sora, parte de su mera existencia había perdido el sentido.  
-Vamos, chaval –dijo Xeon al verle la cara-Sabías de sobra que acabaría por pasar algo así.  
-La verdad es que no… tenía ni idea –Sora aún intentaba asimilar la escena que acababa de ver.  
-Elegiste salvar los mundos a estar con ella, no puedes tenerlo todo. Cuando te fuiste y la dejaste sola, ella comprendería que preferías ser el héroe que eres a estar con ella. Y la verdad en que no parece habérselo tomado a mal.  
-¡No! ¡Para nada quería eso!  
-Pero fue lo que hiciste pero… ¡Eh! No te lo tomes a mal, muy poca gente están valiente como para hacer eso.  
-Pero yo quiero… -A Sora se le atragantaron las palabras.  
-…¿Verla? –continuó el soldado.  
Sora no respondió a aquello. Simplemente agachó la cabeza incapaz de concebir que lo había perdido todo por culpa de aquella arma.  
-Quizás no sea el mejor momento pero… Su novio... Se llama Alex y es un incorpóreo.  
-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Sora sin comprenderle.  
Xeon resopló un momento armándose de paciencia y dijo:  
-Parece… que tengo mucho que explicarte.  
Durante un rato, Xeon explicó a Sora la existencia de los incorpóreos, quienes eran y que buscaban. Al mismo tiempo, el misterioso soldado le contó al portador de la llave espada cómo Alex había vendido su mundo y su corazón solo para poder viajar a aquel mundo.  
-¡DEBEMOS DETENERLE!-Sora se exaltó de sobremanera al escuchar las oscuras acciones del nuevo incorpóreo.  
-Tranquilo, vaquero. Ya se ocupará alguien de eso.  
-¡¿QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ TRANQUILO MIENTRAS KAIRI SALE CON ESE TARADO?!  
-Escúchame Sora , hay muchos mundos que ahora mismo necesitan tu ayuda. Si te pones a hacerte de héroe por la tía que te gusta no estarás haciendo tu función.  
Las palabras de Xeon fueron tajantes, secas y serias. Pero aún más serias fueron las palabras del portador de 15 años quien, por un momento casi pareció ser un autentico adulto:  
-¿Hacerme el héroe? ¿Eh? Pues si para salvar a Kairi debo renunciar a esta espada, no dudes que lo haré.  
Duras palabras para el Guerrero de Lux. No por su contenido, pues él ya sabía que aquello pasaría, sino por el modo en las que fueron pronunciadas.  
Realmente… realmente aquel chico quería proteger a Kairi…  
Y más duro aún fue la mirada de Sora, una mirada seria, ardiente y segura. Una mirada que casi hacía estremecer al joven guerrero.  
-¿Estás… seguro de eso? –respondió Xeon tras reponerse del diálogo de Sora.  
-Por supuesto.  
-En tal caso… sígueme.

En silencio, el famoso portador de la llave espada siguió con paso firme y decidido al misterioso guerrero.  
«¿Quién es este tipo?» Sora no podía dejar de pensar aquello. Sabía que había algo en ese chico… inusual, demasiado inusual… casi podía sentir que…  
-Aquí es.  
Xeon dio paso a una habitación enorme, al igual que todas las de aquel castillo, donde en la pared opuesta a la entrada solo había dos cosas:  
La primera un hermoso ventanal decorado con algunas figuras que parecían relatar una antigua historia, y la segunda, más abajo, en el suelo, un pedestal.  
La habitación era muy similar a las demás donde había estado Sora. Rodeada de unas altas columnas, una sala de mármol blanco se extendía sin más adornos que la ventana, el pedestal y los salientes donde normalmente se sentaba Xeon para hablar.  
-Esta es la sala de la reencarnación. En ese pedestal es donde se creó la llave espada.  
Con gran misterio, Sora observó atento el hermoso pedestal que se alzaba frente a él.  
«Aquí comenzó todo» Pensó.  
-Ese pedazo de piedra… puede ser tu salida de aquí.  
En cuanto escuchó esto, el portador de la llave espada le lanzó una mirada crítica.  
-Si… clavas ahí tu arma. Estarás renunciando oficialmente a ella… y… podrás volver a por Kairi y regresar a tu mundo.  
-Y… ¿Qué pasa con Riku?  
-El… es parte de la oscuridad, no podemos salvarle.  
-¿Cómo lo…?  
-Le estuve investigando ¿Recuerdas? Te… mentí. No quería hundirte. Lo siento.  
Durante unos segundos Sora miró fijamente el pedestal, en silencio, meditando. Aquella parecía ser su salida pero no podía abandonar a Riku.  
«No lo hará» Desde antes de venir, Xeon ya sabía a grandes rasgos como iba a ser su conversación y como iba a actuar Sora… O al menos, eso creía.  
-Lo haré –la voz de Sora sonó nuevamente segura y madura destruyendo todas las suposiciones de Xeon-. Iré a por Kairi, volveré a las islas… y luego rescataré a Riku.  
-¿¡Vas a… enfrentarte a un incorpóreo con forma humana, viajar por los mundo de la oscuridad y enfrentarte a los sincorazón… sin tu arma!? –el guerrero no podía creer lo que oía- ¡Morirás! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!  
-Ya lo sé…  
-Entonces ¿Por qué…?  
-Por es lo que debo hacer… claro que me hubiese gustado… haber podido estar con ella pero… -en aquel momento, Sora puso una cara muy característica. El chico miró al horizonte con unos ojos que parecían gritar melancolía y una ligera sonrisa que representaba esperanza. Sin embargo, al ver ambas cosas juntas, sin ninguna duda aquel rostro… representaba una absoluta tristeza…  
Aquello hubiese marcado a Xeon por completo si no fuese porque… ya era la segunda vez que la veía.


	14. Protégela

12: Protégela

-No… no… ¡NOOOO! –Con un brusco movimiento, Alex se despertó sudoroso.  
-¿Qué…? –Naminé, quien dormía aquella noche a su lado, no pudo evitar despertarse ante el desgarrador grito de su compañero- ¿Estás bien?  
-Si… -respondió aún entre jadeos- Solo… solo era una pesadilla.  
-Vaya… realmente parecías asustado ¿Qué… ha pasado? ¿Algún bicho enorme? –preguntó sonriente Naminé.  
-No. Mucho, muchísimo peor… he soñado que… volvía a mi mundo.  
Y no era para menos. Aquella pesadilla era sin ninguna duda el mayor temor de Alex, era algo estúpido pues él mismo vio como su mundo desaparecía para siempre entre las sombras de la oscuridad pero la mínima idea de regresar… era algo que simplemente no podía soportar.  
«¿Tanto lo odiaba?» Naminé sabía que Alex odiaba su mundo, sabía que el hecho de que este hubiese desaparecido a él solo le había traído alegrías pero aún así… aún no era capaz de comprender el porqué.  
-Ahora que lo pienso… -comenzó a decir con tono juguetón Naminé- Nunca me has hablado de tu mundo.  
-No creo que sea el mejor momento… son las 3 de la mañana –El tono serio y maduro de Alex se había transformado en su típica voz infantil y despreocupada.  
-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, me has despertado y exijo una recompensa.  
Al oírlo, el incorpóreo sonrió y comprendiendo que no tenía escapatoria comenzó:  
-Mi mundo era… bueno… más bien: No era un mundo con mucha libertad.  
No te equivoques, no me refiero a que fuésemos… esclavos ni nada por el estilo. Al menos donde yo vivía la gente era libre de elegir su futuro pero claro está, solo podía escoger futuros previamente seleccionados. Me explicaré:  
En mi mundo, si de mayor querías ser alguien solo podías hacer 2 cosas: O tener un don… o estudiar, y créeme, muy poca gente tenía un don.  
-¿Y tú de qué tipo eras?  
-¿Tú crees que tengo un don?  
-Entonces eras de los que estudiaban ¿No?  
-Y lo odiaba. Mis calificaciones eran bastante mediocres y por desgracia para mi, cuanta más nota sacaras a mejor futuro podías aspirar.  
Pero… me daba igual… durante el tiempo que se suponía que debía estudiar, yo prefería soñar, soñar con esto… ¿Y quién iba a decir que alguien con notas tan mediocres iba a obtener la autentica felicidad? Eso era algo… inadmisible. Al menos en ese mundo…  
-¿Por eso… lo odiabas?  
-Así es… era un mundo oscuro y egoísta donde tu infancia era decidida por personas a las que ni conocías. En aquel maldito mundo… yo no tenía cabida, era… una pesadilla para alguien que, como yo, aspira a algo más de lo predefinido… alguien que no quería ser uno más entre miles de millones…  
-Pero no te preocupes –dijo Naminé acariciándole la cara- ahora estás aquí.

Mientras Alex caminaba plácidamente por la calle del mercado, no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche hacía ya un par de meses en la mansión olvidada. Cada día que pasaba, mayor era su temor a que aquella pesadilla se hiciera realidad.  
Pero sus silenciosas divagaciones se vieron bruscamente interrumpidas por el fuerte sonido de unas botas corriendo.  
Frente a él, un chaval de unos 15 años con el pelo castaño y despeinado vestido con ropas anchas y una armadura parcial corría directamente hacia su posición.  
-¡Eh! ¡Eh! –el joven desconocido parecía muy desesperado por hablar con alguien- ¡Disculpa! ¿Conoces a…? ¡Ah!  
Al cruzarse las miradas, el desconocido corredor se llevó una gran sorpresa.  
Pero Alex, en cambio, supo mantener perfectamente la compostura.  
-Conozco a… -preguntó el incorpóreo.  
-A… -el chico parecía dudar si debía decir aquel nombre- A… Kairi.  
-¡Claro! Casualmente me dirigía a donde está ella ahora mismo. Si quieres verla acompáñame.  
Alex actuaba como siempre en aquel mundo: Alegre, simpático, amable… Sin embargo, cuanto más agradable era, más parecía sospechar su acompañante.  
-Por cierto… -preguntó Alex- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Ehm… Sora.  
-No pareces de por aquí ¿Has venido desde lejos?  
-Si, bueno… más o menos –en aquel instante, Sora recordó lo que acababa de pasarle hacía apenas 10 minutos:

-No… no… ¡No! –Xeon actuaba casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.  
-¿Qué demonios…? –Sora no comprendió aquella reacción.  
Xeon se rió ligeramente ignorando lo pregunta del portador de la llave espada. Aquella reacción, aquella mirada… le había destrozado.  
-Ve –Xeon alzó la mano y un portal oscuro se abrió ante el portado de la llave espada.  
-¿Y lo del pedestal?  
-No te preocupes. Yo… yo pagaré ese precio por ti.  
-¿Qué… precio?  
-¡Tu ve! ¡No me des tiempo para dudar! –Xeon parecía ahora enfadado.  
«¿Qué le pasará?» Sora no podía evitar pensar lo raro que era aquel tipo. Primero le ayuda, luego no, ahora sí… Pero no podía perder el tiempo intentando psicoanalizar al guerrero, la oportunidad de su vida acababa de aparecer delante suya y no iba a desaprovecharla. Así, obedeciendo a Xeon, Sora dio un paso firme al frente y se aventuró tras la oscura puerta.

Los dos jóvenes anduvieron durante unos minutos hasta llegar finalmente a la puerta de su destino.  
En silencio, Alex sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de su casa y se dispuso a abrir la cerradura, pero cuando las llaves estaban a apenas un centímetro de esta, el incorpóreo se paró en seco.  
-Sora –sin dejar de mirar la cerradura, sin darse la vuelta, Alex llamó al portador de la llave espada-¿Alguna vez… lo has perdido todo?  
El otro joven se quedó bastante extrañado ante aquella pregunta.  
-Todo… todo… no. Siempre te quedará algo, al menos la esperanza.  
-La esperanza…-Alex meditó aquella respuesta en silencio aún mirando la cerradura de la puerta- Y si alguna vez estuvieras a punto de perderlo todo, incluso la esperanza ¿Qué harías?  
-Supongo… que lucharía por ello.  
-Ya veo… -con un ligero empuje la llave entró por la cerradura y ambos chavales se adentraron en la casa.  
-¡Oh! ¡Alex por fin he podido cocinar la salsa esa que nos gustó! Además he traído polos de sal marina para después de comer-. La joven y alegre voz de Kairi sonó al final del pasillo, desde la cocina.  
Cada paso que daba Alex, sentía como todo el mundo que había construido se desmoronaba, como toda la felicidad que se había labrado se desvanecía, como poco a poco… lo perdía todo.  
Y fue aquel incorpóreo sin corazón, aquel monstruo desaprensivo, aquel triste joven quién, justo antes de que una marabunta de recuerdos provocasen el desmayo de Kairi, pudo decirle:  
-Lo siento.  
Suavemente, la bella joven cayó sin sentido en los brazos de Alex, quien de un ágil salto evitó que cayese al suelo.  
-Suéltala –Tras invocar la legendaria arma en su mano, Sora alzó esta hacia el incorpóreo con una siniestra seriedad en el rostro.  
-Atraviésame si quieres –al igual que en Sora, la afable amabilidad de Alex había desaparecido por completo-, pero al menos espera que la deje en el sofá.  
Con una porcelana delicadeza, el incorpóreo tumbó a la chica por lo que dio todo y dio un paso atrás.  
-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi! –en cuanto Alex dejó a Kairi, Sora se había lanzado hasta ella para poder comprobar su estado.  
-No te preocupes. Acaba de recobrar todos sus recuerdos y eso la ha agotado, despertará en breve.  
Sin mediar palabra, el portador de la llave espada interpuso su arma entre ellos dos y Alex.  
-No te equivoques, chaval-la voz del joven era ahora mucho más oscura y atrevida-. Kairi es la última persona a la que dañaría.  
-Extrañas palabras teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que la has estado engañando.  
-Alguien tenía que solucionar el estropicio que armaste, inútil.  
Sora tomó una posición más defensiva sin dejar de mirar al incorpóreo. Pero cuando Kairi recobró la consciencia, el portador olvidó por completo al incorpóreo.  
-¿Sora…? ¡Sora! –sin previo aviso, la hermosa joven se lanzó a los brazos de aquel chico que había perdido hacía ya tanto tiempo.  
Ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un tierno abrazo en el que intentaron recobrar el tiempo perdido.  
-¡Alex! –unos segundos más tarde, Kairi quiso abrazar también a aquel compañero que le había traído de vuelta sus recuerdos y a aquel chico. Pero al levantarse, la joven notó como algo la agarraba evitando que se fuera.  
-Él… es un incorpóreo –al no entender aquellas palabras, Kairi buscó una respuesta en el rostro de Alex, pero lo único que encontró fue una mezcla entre seriedad… y una absoluta tristeza.  
-No –Kairi esbozó una sonrisa forzada como si todo aquello no fuese más que un simple malentendido-, él… él… es Alex, no es… eso que has dicho.  
Nuevamente Kairi intentó lanzarse hacia Alex, pero nuevamente Sora se lo impidió.  
-Él… es de los malos, Kairi. Vendió su mundo a la oscuridad... Él… no tiene corazón.  
Kairi empezó a no entender nada de aquello. Desesperada, buscó una explicación a toda aquella broma de mal gusto en el rostro de Alex, pero él solo la respondió apartando la mirada avergonzado.  
-¿Sabes qué, Sora? –El incorpóreo lanzó una triste mirada al joven- Algunos nacemos condenados a estar solos. Yo simplemente… no quise aceptarlo.  
Tras esto, Alex alzó la mano y tras él apareció un portal oscuro. Dio un paso atrás y antes de desaparecer les reveló:  
-Kairi, Riku te espera… en la mansión olvidada.

Tras aquello, Alex fue hasta la mansión donde, por suerte para él, ni Riku ni DiZ sabían ni que Kairi estaba en aquella ciudad, ni que fue él el que "robó" a Sora ni que este mismo estaba a apenas 5 minutos de allí andando.  
Ignorando a estos dos, el incorpóreo subió directamente a la habitación de Naminé, quien estaba en la ventana observando aquella enorme luna llena sumergida en una oscura noche.  
-Y ahora… no estoy seguro de que hacer –como un crio de 10 años, Alex le contó todo lo que le acababa de pasar a Naminé intentando conseguir algún tipo de consejo-.  
-Ya veo… Y ¿Por qué no intentas hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Por qué no intentas vivir igual que hasta ahora… pero con Sora?  
Alex esbozó una ligera sonrisa.  
-No creo que Sora lo permitiese… además no puedo mantener todo esto con mis mentiras, se me ha ido de las manos. Kairi merece estar con Sora, Sora va a querer estar con ella… y los dos deben estar con Riku. Yo no pinto nada ahí.  
-En tal caso simplemente medita donde está tu lugar en toda esta historia… y alcánzalo.  
Alex pensó durante unos segundos en aquellas palabras y se dio cuenta de cuan ciertas eran. Tras esto, Naminé le dedicó una de sus embriagadoras sonrisas. Sonrisas que hacían que el incorpóreo se derritiera y no pudiera evitar besarla.  
Tras unos dulces segundos, Naminé se apartó ligeramente del incorpóreo y sin dejar de abrazarle le dijo:  
-Cada vez que me besas… cuando terminas aprietas el puño. Si no quieres, si te sientes más al hacerlo… no deberías hacerlo.  
Alex agachó la cabeza avergonzado por la veracidad de aquellas palabras.  
-No tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad ¿Eh? –dijo Naminé en tono burlón.  
-Tienes razón. Lo siento… no volverá a pasar.  
A esto, la hermosa joven respondió con una afirmación llena de orgullo.  
-¡RIKU! ¡RIKU! –desde la entrada de la casa, Alex escuchó unas voces muy familiares.  
-Bueno… -dijo este- parece que va siendo hora de que me marche…  
Sin perder la sonrisa, Naminé volvió a afirmar con su cabeza.  
-Me voy a… alcanzar mi lugar en toda esta historia.  
Bajo sus pies, un portal oscuro volvió a abrirse. Pero antes de que este le engullera, Alex inclinó su cuerpo en señal de respeto y dijo:  
-Muchas gracias.

Tres días más tarde, las cosas aún no se habían estabilizado en Villacrepúsculo.  
Kairi aún no era capaz de asimilar el hecho de que Alex la hubiera estado mintiendo en tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo, pero por suerte para ella, la reaparición de sus recuerdos y sus amigos la ayudaban mucho; Sora no era capaz de creer que tras tanto tiempo, por fin los tres estaban juntos y Riku era finalmente capaz de dejar atrás su oscuridad y embriagarse de la luz de sus compañeros.  
Era como sí… tan solo Hayner, Pence y Olette echaran de menos a Alex.

Estaban los tres amigos en la antigua casa de Alex y Kairi escuchando las últimas batallitas de Sora cuando por el pasillo apareció una silueta.  
-¿Molesto? –Con su clásica armadura, Xeon estaba apoyado en la pared.  
-¡Xeon! –mientras que la reacción de Kairi y Riku fue la de huir de aquel individuo, la de Sora pareció ser mucho más alegre- ¿Dónde te has metido?  
-¿Este es el famoso Xeon? –preguntó sorprendido Riku- Parece que es a ti a quien debo agradecer el que estemos juntos de nuevo.  
-No hay de qué –respondió algo seco-. De todas formas, te recuerdo, Sora, que aún hay algo que debes hacer.  
-¿Organización XIII? –preguntó muy serio.  
-Así es. Para poder salvar a tus queridos mundos, tendrás que destruir a todos los miembros… y cuando digo todos… me refiero a TODOS, sin excepción.  
-Alex…  
Kairi agachó la cabeza.  
-No hay tiempo que perder. Nos vamos ya –Xeon hizo emanar de la nada un portal oscuro.  
-¿Qué hacemos con Kairi? –preguntó Riku  
-¡¿Cómo que qué hacéis conmigo?! –respondió esta indignada- Por supuesto iré con vosotros. No pienso correr el riesgo de perderos de nuevo.  
-¿No vuelva a raptarte de nuevo algún monstruo incorpóreo? -preguntó el guerrero en un tono burlón.  
"Monstruo" aquella palabra le pareció a Kairi demasiado exagerada… Ella no podía admitirlo, no quería admitirlo pero realmente… le echaba de menos. Tal vez fuese un incorpóreo, tal vez nunca le recordó su pasado y tal vez se ganase la vida destruyendo mundos pero había algo de lo que estaba segura: Los momentos. Cada uno de los momentos que estuvo con él… cada una de las sonrisas que le dedicó, cada abrazo y cada beso que le dio… todo aquello había sido real… y no podía olvidarlo.  
Aquel chico le había brindado a Kairi la época más feliz de su vida y ella era incapaz de odiarlo pero, al mismo tiempo, Sora había estado dando su propia vida para perseguir y cazar a todos aquellos que amenazaban a los mundos, Sincorazones, incorpóreos… Alex.  
No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle en parte echaba de menos a aquel incorpóreo…  
Así, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza decidió mentir para poder agradecer a Sora lo que había echa por ella y por todo el mundo:  
-¡Sí! –respondió entre risas –Ese estúpido monstruo.

Sin más dilación, el grupo entero atravesó el portal y se dirigieron hacia el enorme castillo flotante que acababa de aparecer ante ellos.  
Realmente aquello parecía el cuartel general de la organización, y tal y como había dicho Xeon se estaban preparando para algo.  
Apenas atravesaron la rampa de acceso cuando los miembros de la Organización comenzaron a intentar detenerles. Y fueron uno por uno a manos de Sora, Xeon, y Riku fueron cayendo ante ellos, pues aquella fue la orden de Xeon "Sin excepción".  
Varias batallas más tarde, Xigbar, Demyx, Saïx, Xaldin y Luxord ya habían sido derrotados y el grupo se encontraba en una enorme sala a pocos pasos de Xemnas… y Alex.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que al fin nos encontramos frente a alguien de cierto nivel ¿No crees Roxas? –De un portal oscuro, una extraña pareja emergió. Axel y Roxas había aparecido ante ellos y todo parecía apuntar a lo que iba a ser una brutal pelea hasta que sorprendentemente, Xeon dijo:  
-No entiendo el porqué luchar contra ellos.  
-¡Pero dijiste sin excepciones! –se quejó Sora.  
-Eso es –dijo Axel-, señor armadura. Nosotros podemos de sobra con estos payasos ¿Lo captas?  
-¡Exacto, no veo por qué no luchar! –Roxas se puso en posición de combate sacando sus dos llaves espadas.  
-¡LLAVES ESPADA! –Sora no podía creer lo que veía.  
-¿Estáis seguros? –preguntó Xeon ignorando a su compañero- Dime Roxas ¿Estás seguro de que quieres luchar contra la persona que querías ir a buscar dejando atrás la organización?  
-¿Cómo lo…? –Preguntó Roxas receloso.  
-¿Y tú Axel, piensas luchar por una organización que te importa incluso menos que los mundos que has calcinado en su nombre?  
-Parece que el chaval sabe de lo que habla –respondió el octavo miembro con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.  
-Entonces… -Xeon les alzó la mano- ¿Preferís desaparecer junto a la organización, o preferís prevalecer junto a Sora y los demás?  
Recelosos, los incorpóreos dudaron durante un segundo. Realmente podrían luchar por Xemnas y de este modo recuperar sus corazones pero por otro lado…  
Roxas tenía frente a él "Su corazón" y a Axel en ningún momento le interesó recuperar algo ya tan olvidado para él.  
Así, ambos miembros de la organización tras una breve discusión decidieron cambiar de bando y quizás de este modo poder perseguir… algo que podían llamar "sueños".  
Minutos más tarde, cuando por fin se explicaron todas las dudas y se organizaron, pudieron pasar a la siguiente parte del plan. Roxas y Axel volvieron atrás para contener a los innumerables sincorazón que estaban apareciendo por todas partes, Kairi y Riku avanzaron por los unas pasarelas laterales para rodear a Xemnas y en aquella enorme sala blanca quedaron solo Sora y Xeon.  
-Démonos prisa –ordenó Xeon-cuanto antes acabemos mejor…  
-Es una buena chica ¿Verdad? –dijo Sora refiriéndose a Kairi- Una lástima que ahora te odie ¿No crees?... Alex.  
Al oír esto, muy lentamente Xeon se dio la vuelta hacia Sora mientras un denso halo oscuro comenzó a manar de este cubriéndole el cuerpo e impregnando la sala entera.  
Mientras la más profunda oscuridad que jamás había visto en su vida parecía estar transportándoles a otro mundo, Sora permaneció sin mostrar ni el más mínimo atisbo de temor. Cuando finalmente la oscuridad se disipó todo había cambiado. Ahora el portador de la llave espada se encontraba en lo que parecía una antigua catedral o santuario ruinoso empapado por la lluvia que se colaba por los incontables agujeros del techo. Y frente a él, vestido con una simple sudadera negra y unos vaqueros un Alex aparentemente inofensivo le lanzaba una mirada tranquila y segura.  
Sin mediar palabra, el incorpóreo miró con una profunda tristeza a la noche anubarrada mientras unas gotas de lluvia le recorrían suavemente el rostro.  
-Ojala puedas perdonarme… -tras decir esto, lentamente alzó la mano al cielo y apareció en esta una oscura espada mientras con la otra mano, invocaba a la vez otra arma físicamente igual pero esta vez de un color blanco puro.  
-Pensé que los incorpóreos no podíais usar el poder de la oscuridad –dijo Sora preparándose para la inminente batalla.  
-Yo no soy un incorpóreo cualquiera. Aunque fuera de mí, tengo un corazón… un poderoso y oscuro corazón.  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que un trueno marcase el inicio de la pelea.  
En primer lugar, fue Sora quien enérgicamente se lanzó contra su oponente con el arma enarbolada pero Alex no iba a caer de un golpe. Ágilmente, el incorpóreo se echó a un lado para esquivar el ataque, golpeó violentamente con su arma derecha la llave espada y aprovechando el breve aturdimiento de Sora le dio una fuerte patada, clavó el arma izquierda en el suelo y le lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica con la mano que tenía libre.  
Ignorando por completo el dolor que aquellos rayos pudieron hacerle, el portador se lanzó nuevamente contra su oponente quien supo defenderse en lo que fue un intercambio de golpes y rechines entre sus armas. Aprovechando una apertura en los feroces ataques del incorpóreo, Sora saltó hacia la pared esquivando los golpes de su oponente, quién no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Continuando la fuerte reyerta, el intercambio de espadazos prosiguió en la pared del piso superior donde ambos contrincantes comenzaron a luchar más duramente.  
Esquivando un ataque letal de Alex, Sora se empujó desde la pared haciendo que fuese una enorme columna tras él quien recibiese el ataque.  
De nuevo en el suelo, ambos adversarios volvieron a mantenerse la mirada ignorando por completo la columna que se derrumbaba tras ellos.  
-¡Ríndete! -gritó Sora- ¡Ya he terminado con casi todos los miembros!  
-¡¿Crees que lucho por la organización?! –respondió Alex enfadado- ¿Realmente eres tan estúpido? ¡Lucho por venganza! ¡Lucho para vengar el que me lo hayas arrebatado TODO!  
Nuevamente un halo de oscuridad envolvió todo el recinto llevando a ambos contrincantes a la sala inicial.  
-¿Y qué más da? –preguntó Sora- Simplemente no puedes ser tan egoísta como para jugar con tu mundo así…  
-¡¿Y TU QUE COÑO SABES?! –aquello hizo que Alex estallara- ¡¿TIENES ACASO LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE ES NO TENER NADA Y DE REPENTE TENERLO TODO?! ¿¡SABES LO QUE ES VIVIR CADA DÍA DESEANDO MORIR?!  
Dicho esto y con un desesperado grito, una vez más el incorpóreo se lanzó violentamente contra Sora, quien no pudo esquivar aquel ataque.  
En primer lugar con un fuerte golpe lateral, Alex desarmó y aturdió a su oponente; sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el incorpóreo generó una poderosísima explosión justo en la cara de Sora enviándole muy dañado contra la pared contraria. Y finalmente, para terminar con aquella batalla, para poder obtener su tan ansiada y vacía venganza, Alex utilizó su poder como la primera vez que lo hizo: Saltó. El incorpóreo se alzó varios metros del suelo, enarboló su arma y se lanzó decidido contra su indefenso oponente.  
Pero por un momento, la ira le hizo descuidar un pequeño detalle:  
Aprovechando la oportunidad, Sora invocó su arma apuntándola contra el incorpóreo y mientras este caía inevitablemente sobre él, de la punta de la Llave espada emanó un tenue rayo azul que atravesó a Alex por el pecho.  
Y allí fue cuando una vez más, la luz se opuso a la oscuridad.  
Tras un grito de dolor, sostenido en el aire, el joven incorpóreo sintió como toda su energía, todo su poder reventaba a su alrededor en forma de miles de explosiones hasta que quedó prácticamente inconsciente y comenzó a caer rápidamente al suelo.  
Pero la pelea no iba a terminar así. Cogiendo su arma al revés, Sora se lanzó contra el peso muerto del cuerpo de Alex y ejecutando un Zantetsuken le atestó el golpe de gracia.  
Completamente incapacitado para pelear, el joven incorpóreo fue lanzado contra la pared contraria.  
-No…-dijo entre jadeos- No… puede ser ¿Cómo he podido… perder contra ti? ¿Cómo he podido…? Tú… me lo has quitado TODO –el destruido Alejandro comenzó a hablar con una voz llorosa- Todo cuanto pude obtener… todo cuanto quise...  
Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada.  
-Vaya mierda de final para mí –dijo riendo como podía- Aunque… bueno supongo que te lo mereces… tú… me has ganado en todo:  
Me has vencido en esta pelea, conseguiste escapar de aquel mundo donde te encerré… y lo peor de todo, conseguiste que Kairi me considerase un monstruo… Lo he perdido todo.  
-Tú no te merecías nada de eso, vendiste tu propio mundo para…  
-¡¿Y tu sí! –respondió enfadado Alex- ¡¿Crees realmente que no merecía ser feliz?! ¿¡Qué no merecía estar con Kairi?! ¡Dime Alex, ¿Quién de los dos ha estado con Kairi cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Quién de los dos se ha enfrentado al matón de Seifer por ella? ¿Quién durmió a su lado cuando llovía y se mojaba para que no pasara frío? ¿Quién ha estado obedeciendo a la Organización por ella?!  
-¿¡Por ella!? –reaccionó Sora- Obedecías a la organización por gusto, no la metas en esto.  
-¡XEMNAS QUERÍA MATARME! –respondió enfadado-¿Crees acaso que seguía sus estúpidos ideales o lo que sea?  
Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Sora, pero a Alex eso ya no le importaba. Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse preparándose para desaparecer en la eternidad.  
-¿Sabes qué Sora? –dijo el incorpóreo tranquilamente- Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes… ojala… ojala pudiéramos haber sido amigos, estoy seguro que nos hubiésemos llevado muy bien. Sí, somos muy parecidos… excepto en una cosa. Y eso es a lo que nos ha llevado a esto. ¿Y sabes cuál es la gran diferencia?  
Sora le miró esperando una respuesta.  
-Que tú la diste a ella por los mundos… y yo di mi mundo por ella.  
Nuevamente el portador de la llave espada no supo que responder.  
-Escúchame bien Sora –el tiempo de Alex se acababa- quiero… suplicarte un favor.  
-¿Y si me niego? –dijo Sora.  
-¡Pues méate si quieres en donde estoy desapareciendo pero…! Te lo suplico… hazme este favor.  
Normalmente Sora aceptaría a escuchar el último deseo de uno de sus rivales, pero sin duda aquel era el rival al que más había podido odiar. Aún así el portador de la llave espada no pudo evitar mirar a su oponente. No había ningún orgullo en él, allí estaba, suplicando, aunque su cuerpo no podía moverse, Sora pudo ver como su espíritu se arrodillaba ante él pidiendo desesperado un último favor.  
-…Dime –respondió al fin.  
-No te pongas así, tampoco es tan difícil. Solo quiero que continúes haciendo aquello por lo que he dado mi mundo, he dado mi alma e incluso he dado mi corazón. Solo quiero que hagas aquello por lo que me e tragado mi orgullo y por lo que lo he perdido todo…  
Y antes de desaparecer definitivamente, antes de caer en la más profunda oscuridad, antes de hundirse en la nada y el olvido, Alejandro Ramos Zambrana, aquel no muy buen estudiante de instituto, aquel triste joven solitario pudo decir:  
-Protégela.


	15. Sueños rotos

13: Sueños rotos

Sora saltó hacia atrás. Aquel último golpe le había rozado el rostro dejándole una fina marca roja.  
-¿Este es todo el poder del elegido de la llave espada? –Xemnas rió frívolamente. Apenas habían andado cien metros desde la sala donde derrotó a Alex y Xemnas ya había aparecido.  
«Alex...» Sora no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que dijo: «Protégela... Tsk, ahora encima se las daba de buen tipo.» Sora no quería recordar que Kairi había llegado a sentir algo por él, pero desde luego ella no se lo ponía fácil. Tras desaparecer el incorpóreo, Kairi se acercó donde había estado por última vez... y lloró. Lo había visto todo, lo había oído todo y lloró su muerte durante más 10 minutos. «¡Le llamé monstruo estúpido! –dijo entre sollozos- Le llamé monstruo estúpido...».  
Un violento golpe vertical despertó a Sora de sus ensoñaciones. Con gran agilidad, pudo esquivar el ataque y propinarle una buena patada a Xemnas.  
Una vez recuperado del ataque, Sora miró fijamente a su enemigo y sonriendo para sus adentros se preguntó: «¿Lloraría por mi 10 minutos?»

«Caigo… caigo… caigo…» Rodeado de oscuridad, Alex sentía como lentamente caía en lo que parecía ser un denso mundo oscuro infinito.  
«Al fin y al cabo es lo que he estado haciendo desde siempre ¿No? Caer en mi propia oscuridad…-sus pensamientos resonaban en unas paredes inexistentes- Solo quería… solo quería lo mismo que los demás… solo quería ser feliz… Pero lo he perdido todo… no sirvo ni para proteger mis sueños.»  
Durante un rato, Alex siguió compadeciéndose de sí mismo mientras aquel vórtice oscuro no llegaba a su fin.  
«Monstruo estúpido –aquellas palabras le golpearon en lo más profundo de su ser-. Sin duda es el mayor insulto que un corazón tan bondadoso como el de Kairi podría decir.- Enhorabuena campeón, al menos has conseguido algún logro…

Y de repente, una fuerte descarga nació en su corazón y le recorrió el cuerpo provocándole un fuerte espasmo. Y durante un instante toda aquella oscuridad que le rodeaba se volvió luz, una luz pura iluminada por sus recuerdos en aquel mundo: Pudo ver la sonrisa de Kairi, las bromas de Pence o las broncas de la profesora. Y luego, oscuridad.  
Apenas pasaron cinco segundos cuando le vino la segunda descarga, igual que la anterior, pero lo que esta vez vio fueron las frágiles manos de Olette tocando una hermosa melodía en el piano, la tranquilidad del rostro de Naminé dormida y la tristeza de Roxas.  
«¿Qué… es esto?»  
Y de nuevo… Oscuridad.  
«¿Mis… recuerdos?»  
De repente, Alex se dio cuenta de cuantísimo echaba de menos todos aquellos recuerdos. Y lloró. Bueno, al menos todo lo que se podía llorar envuelto en la oscuridad.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobarse las mejillas antes de que una tercera descarga le atravesase de nuevo.  
Pero aquella vez todo fue distinto. La oscuridad desapareció, y no solo durante un instante. De repente se encontraba en el crepúsculo: Rodeado de una triste y luminosa luz bañada con nubes marrones y cálido viento Alex encontró la felicidad. Fue extraño, sintió como si todo lo que le había pasado hasta aquel momento fuese una mentira, como si no hubiese ocurrido nunca, pero no le importaba porque sabía que en el crepúsculo se encontraban sus sueños, sabía que una vez entrara en el atardecer volvería a VillaCrepúsculo, volvería a tener una oportunidad. Sintió como si todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta el momento fuese tan solo el calentamiento para su verdadero sueño.  
«En el crepúsculo… están mis sueños.»  
Avanzó. Buceó mientras caía hacia el sol que moría en el horizonte, hacia su propia felicidad, en un crepúsculo infinito.  
Pero por desgracia, una nueva descarga le recorrió y esta vez no fueron hermosos recuerdos lo que trajo con ella.  
La oscuridad le rodeó, le atrapó como unos tentáculos enfurecidos y le arrastró alejándolo del crepúsculo y llevándole hacia la oscuridad que había a su espalda.  
«¡NOOOO! NO, ¡NOOOOO!» Fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de ver como la puerta hacia la felicidad desaparecía ante sus narices.

Un nuevo golpe le alcanzó en el costado haciéndole caer.  
Con cierta dificultad, Sora volvió a incorporarse.  
«No voy a perder contra alguien como él.»  
Xemnas volvió a reír.  
-¿Esto es todo el poder que has sabido sacarle a la llave espada? Ni siquiera es una centésima parte. Realmente eres patético.  
-¡Cállate! –vociferó el portador- Y prepárate para llorar, porque vas a ser derrotado por alguien patético que solo usa la centésima parte del poder de su arma.  
Sin decir nada, Xemnas volvió a lanzarse al ataque.  
Mientras Sora y Riku se enfrentaban a Xemnas, Roxas y Axel se habían quedado en la retaguardia cubriéndoles las espaldas de la marabunta de sincorazón que les acechaban.  
Y sin darse cuenta a lo largo de la pelea se habían estado desplazando hasta una nueva sala. A Sora le parecían todas iguales: Blancas y grandes. Pero por algún motivo sabía que en aquella aún no había estado.  
-Se acabaron los juegos –dijo el incorpóreo- Tengo un asunto muy importante pendiente y no puedo perder más tiempo con vosotros.  
Sin decir una palabra más, Xemnas apareció de repente a la espalda de Riku y antes de que Sora pudiera abrir la boca para advertirle, el incorpóreo le agarró, le lanzó al aire y con sus dos rojizas espadas le atestó una buena paliza dejándolo malherido.  
-¡NO! –Al ver aquel cruel espectáculo Sora enarboló su arma y dirigió una fuerte estocada hacia su oponente, pero antes de que la Llave espada le rozara siquiera, Xemnas desapareció de donde estaba.  
Sora miró un instante a su alrededor. Frente a él, bastante malherido, un Riku incapaz de pelear luchaba por mantenerse de pié; A su izquierda, preocupada, Kairi intercambió un mirada con él; a su derecha no vio nada más que una pared blanca.  
«¡Mi espalda!»  
Para cuando el joven se dio la vuelta ya era demasiado tarde. A no muchos metros de él, Xemnas se lanzaba a gran velocidad preparado para darle el golpe de gracia.  
Se planteó poner el arma entre su oponente y él, pero estaba demasiado cerca; luego pensó en saltar hacia algún lado para esquivar el golpe, pero sabía que de nada le serviría.  
«¿Este es el fín?»

Una sombra saltó desde una de las ventanas y se puso entre humano e incorpóreo. Con una mano agarró el brazo de Xemnas desviándolo hacia una pared, con la otra apartó a Sora de la fatídica trayectoria.  
-¿La única cosa que te pido y no eres capaz de hacerla?  
Sora no pudo evitar la sorpresa.  
-¿¡Xeon!?  
Sin darse la vuelta para mirarle, Alex alzó la mano derecha y levantó el pulgar.  
-Llámame Alex.  
Desde luego aquel chico que había aparecido no era el mismo incorpóreo con el que tantas veces había peleado ya Sora. Alejandro iba vestido con lo que parecían unos vaqueros algo anchos y una sudadera; a diferencia de la armadura con la que le había conocido. Y no solo eso, la forma de hablar también había cambiado: esta era más alegre, más infantil.  
-¡Alex! - Kairi no pudo aguantar la alegría.  
«¿Es este el chico del que se enamoró?»  
-Interesante… -Para estar en clara desventaja numérica, Xemnas parecía muy tranquilo- ¿Cómo es posible que un incorpóreo que ha perdido su mismo ser, sea capaz comenzar a existir?  
-¡Piensas demasiado! –le respondió Alex- Yo lo veo así: Estoy aquí, estoy armado y muchísimas ganas de patearte el trasero. Fácil ¿Eh?  
Sora dudó. Se puso en guardia y miró fijamente a Xeon. Nada había cambiado en los últimos 30 minutos, si había tenido un motivo para luchar antes, también lo tendría ahora. Puede que tuviese otra ropa pero seguía siendo un incorpóreo, un ser sin corazón, un enemigo de la Luz.  
-Cierra la boca, payaso –la secante respuesta de Alex sorprendió a Xemnas, quien lo único que supo hacer ante aquel improperio fue lanzarse al ataque.  
A simple vista, Alex parecía completamente desarmado, pero al ver que un enemigo cargaba contra él, dio un golpe seco en el aire con su mano derecha y en ella apareció lo que Sora supuso sería un arma.  
-Este es un regalo de mi mundo.  
Sin más, el joven apuntó con el cañón de su arma a Xemnas y comenzó a apretar repetidamente un gatillo que mediante algún mecanismo desconocido para el portador del arma más poderosa de todas provocaba que la plateada y misteriosa arma lanzara proyectiles a una velocidad increíble.  
Aquello detuvo el avance del incorpóreo, los pequeños proyectiles chocaban contra lo que parecía un escudo invisible por lo que no le hacían daño, pero aún así Xemnas se retiró de la trayectoria de tiro y retrocedió.  
Y al fin Sora pudo ver su rostro:  
Ignorando por completo a su enemigo, Alex giró la cabeza y observó a Kairi con una sonrisa algo triste. Ella se le acercó y le cogió la mano.  
«Si quiere lanzarse a su cuello debería hacerlo» Sora sintió punzante dolor en el pecho.  
-Perdóname- Fue todo lo que dijo ella. Parecía que se arrepentía tanto de lo que le había dicho que no podía ni mirarle a la cara.  
-¡No digas estupideces! Fui yo quien vendió su mundo, quien os engaño a todos y que se fue con los malos… ¿Sabes qué? Creo… creo que realmente soy un monstruo estúpido. –y le dedicó una infantil sonrisa que pareció animar a Kairi, quien también sonrió.  
-Y respecto a ti… -esta vez a miró a Sora y le ofreció la mano- ¿En paz?  
-Hmph, muy fácilmente resuelves tú las disputas  
-¡No te preocupes! En cuanto termine esto, tu y yo comenzaremos nuestra verdadera disputa –Alex se acercó al su oído y susurrando dijo: -Por Kairi.  
Por Algún extraño motivo aquello le animó.  
-Pero será en Villacrepusculo y día a día, sin armas, o al menos sin intención de matarnos.  
Todo aquello le hizo, en cierto modo, ilusión a Sora. Sin duda vivir como un chico medio normal y pelear por el corazón de Kairi contra Alex era una de las cosas que más podían apetecerle… Pero tenía un deber, y no podía permitirle existir.  
-No lo hagas, Sora –Esta vez fue Riku quien averiguó sus intenciones- No estes tan ciego como Xemnas. Mírale fijamente.  
Y todos miraron al joven. A simple vista, allí estaba, entre Xemnas y Sora en mitad de una enorme sala blanca con grandes ventanales. Vestido con ropas de su mundo y desarmado. A simple vista, nada.  
Pero Sora miró un poco más allá. Observó cierta tristeza la forma de sus cejas, alegría en sus labios e incluso enamoramiento, el brillo de los ojos cuando miraba a Kairi.  
-Tiene… corazón.  
Alex asintió sonriente.  
-¿Cómo es posible? –El tono de Xemnas seguía inalterable.  
-Yo tampoco me di cuenta hasta hace poco –comenzó a explicar Alex-. Pero lleva ahí bastante tiempo. Concretamente, desde cierto sábado por la noche –miró a Kairi y sonrió- Cuando dos personas se importan mucho… sus corazones se unen. Pero, cuando uno de los dos no tiene corazón ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –le preguntó a Xemnas, quien no supo responder- Nace un corazón. Kairi… me dio parte de su corazón y desde ahí comenzó a crecer… Hasta apenas hace un rato, cuando por fin se completó. Te lo debo a ti, Kairi… Muchas gracias- Y se giró hacia ella, quién cada vez estaba más ruborizada-.  
Lo hiciste mal, viejo-le dijo a Xemnas-. Debiste haberte ido a conocer chicas en vez de encerrarte aquí.  
-Perdóname… si no me creo del todo tu teoría –le respondió el supremo de La Organización-. Pero debes recordar que tú nunca fuiste un incorpóreo completo. Que contigo funcionara no significa que lo haga con los demás.  
-¡Bah! –respondió Alex preparándose para pelear- ¿Y qué importa todo eso ahora? Vas a morir…  
-Yo no puedo…  
-Morir porqué no existo… bla bla bla –El hasta hacía una hora incorpóreo le interrumpió bruscamente-Siempre te sueltas el mismo royo, tío. Anda, cállate y prepárate para pelear, mariquita. Voy a cumplir el sueño americano.  
Y una vez más, con un pequeño golpe al aire, dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos.  
-¿Sueño americano? –Preguntó Kairi- ¿Qué es eso?  
Xemnas le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
Y con una frívola sonrisa Alex respondió: -Matar a tu jefe.  
No hubo más palabras. Xemnas se lanzó como un poseso contra su nuevo enemigo. Había perdido por completo todas aquella irritante tranquilidad que tanto odiaba Sora, casi parecía que había perdido el control. El incorpóreo… estaba acabado.  
Por otro lado, Alex lucho realmente bien en aquella ocasión: Esquivaba los ataques de su oponente casi sin esfuerzo y aprovechaba cualquier descuido de Xemnas, que no eran pocos, para atestarle un golpe. Tan precisa era su forma de luchar, que Sora decidió no ayudarle y quedarse a proteger a Kairi, al fin y al cabo una lucha mucho mayor entre él y Alex acababa de comenzar y no podía perder ni una sola oportunidad.  
En apenas 10 minutos la pelea quedó decidida.  
Alex, básicamente se mofaba de Xemnas. En su mano derecha, portaba una preciosa espada, de aspecto ligero y resistente y de un color blanco puro decorado con un rojo oscuro en las puntas de la hoja dentada y una línea purpura que la atravesaban; en la otra mano sujetaba fuertemente otra espada, de lo que parecía doble filo y de un color dorado intenso pero muy hermoso. Y con ambas espadas, era capaz de esquivar, devolver y bloquear casi todos los ataques de Xemnas de una manera casi cómica.  
En un desesperado intento, el incorpóreo se lanzó hacia el aire y enarbolando sus dos ardientes armas cayó en picado hacia Alex, quien en seguida vio como reaccionar.  
Bloqueó satisfactoriamente cada uno de los golpes mientras Xemnas caía hacia él, y en cuanto vio un agujero en su defensa aprovechó para atestarle una patada suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarle nuevamente al aire.  
Xemnas estaba indefenso, cansado… y acabado.  
Con gran habilidad, Alex juntó sus dos espadas fusionándolas en una sola lanza. Un arma alargada, coronada con un filo en forma de dragón y unas pequeñas cintas que la decoraban.  
El joven saltó hacia su antiguo jefe mientras este caía indefenso y cuando estuvieron casi a la misma altura, Alex atravesó enérgicamente el pecho de su enemigo provocándole una herida letal.

Ya en el suelo, derrotado, el incorpóreo rió cansado mientras comenzaba a desaparecer.  
-No eres más que una mentira.  
-¿Crees que me importa? –respondió Alex mientras se acercaba a su antiguo jefe- La vida es una mierda. Yo solo me he buscado mi propia felicidad.  
-Y has ganado –comentó Xemnas cuando Alex ya se encontraba junto a él.- Y por eso creo que es justo que te devuelva ¡ESTO!  
Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde. Con un golpe rápido, Xemnas llevó lo que parecía un orbe oscuro hasta el pecho de Alex.  
En aquel instante Alex recordó. Recordó la soledad, la tristeza, el aburrimiento… recordó su mundo.  
Aquello que lenta e inexorablemente penetraba en su pecho era su antiguo corazón. Un corazón oscuro y triste que poco a poco le iba recordando como era su antigua vida.  
-¡NO! ¡Aaaaaaah! –entre rayos y un halo oscuro, Alex luchaba desesperadamente por intentar quitarse aquel etéreo orbe que poco a poco entraba en su cuerpo.  
-Lo único que has hecho es destruir la felicidad de los demás –Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de un Xemnas sonriente justo antes de desaparecer.  
-¡Alex! –La voz de los tres jóvenes sonaron al unísono.  
Los gritos de Alex se volvieron aún más desesperados mientras de él salían furiosos unos rayos de oscuridad que impedían que nadie se acercase a él.  
De repente Alex se dio cuenta de que una vez más comenzaba a caer en la oscuridad, comenzó a escuchar cada vez más lejanas las voces de sus amigos y poco a poco, dejaba de controlar su propio cuerpo.  
«¿Es acaso más triste mi antiguo corazón, que feliz el nuevo?»  
Una pregunta que se hizo para sus adentros, que curiosamente, obtuvo respuesta de su propia voz:  
-Es que tú no eres feliz.

Un tornado de oscuridad rodeó el cuerpo del joven mientras gritaba agonizante.  
De su espalada brotaron dos alas negras, su pelo castaño y rubio se volvió oscuro, su piel blanca se volvió de un tono mucho más moreno y sus ojos azules oscuro se volvieron enteros de un brillo amarillento, como los ojos de un sincorazón.  
Ya parecía que todo había acabado. El joven jadeaba cansado mientras miraba al suelo, ocultando sus ojos.  
-¿Alex? –Kairi preguntó con miedo, pues nada le asustaba más en aquel momento que perder a aquel chico… por segunda vez.  
Y por desgracia, parecía que iba a ocurrir.  
Alex levantó la mirada y todos pudieron ver los ojos de un sincorazón. Unos ojos amarillos, vacios de vida y llenos de oscuridad.  
-¡Es un…! –Riku no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.  
El sincorazón sonrió tétricamente e invocó en su mano derecha los que parecía su antigua espada. Un halo oscuro invadió su arma y convirtió le hermosa hoja blanca y azul en una tétrica hoja oscura.  
-Dejádmelo a mí –Riku avanzó hasta ponerse entre el sincorazón y sus amigos.  
-¡Riku! –replicó al instante Kairi.  
-Lo siento- respondió- pero le hemos perdido.  
Y sin decir una palabra más, Riku se lanzó al ataque.  
Pero Alex había cambiado. Tenía el poder de un incorpóreo, tenía el poder de un corazón lleno de luz… y tenía el poder de un sincorazón.  
Sin demasiado esfuerzo, el nuevo sincorazón bloqueó el ataque de Riku, giró sobre sí mismo, y agarró a su víctima por el brazo antes de que esta pudiese hacer nada.  
Riku intentó zafarse desesperadamente, pero su enemigo era más rápido de lo que él creía; Con un brusco movimiento, Alex tiró a sus pies a Riku; el sincorazón era más rápido de lo que todos creían.  
La espada atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Riku.  
No hubo sangre, solo oscuridad.  
Del pecho y de la espada comenzó a emanar un halo oscuro que consumió al joven mientras gritaba. No era la primera vez que Riku sentía como la oscuridad se apoderaba de él, no era la primera vez que notaba aquél gélido silencio en su corazón pero aquella vez, no fue como las anteriores.  
La oscuridad le rodeó, le ató, dejó de sentir alegría, dejó de sentir felicidad y durante un instante, antes de que le consumiera por completo, fue capaz de sentir lo que aquél joven había estado sintiendo toda su vida.  
-¡NOOO! –Sora no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Delante suya, su mejor amigo acababa de desaparecer. Todo fue muy rápido: Intento atacarle, Alex le contraatacó, y en menos de 3 segundos, una masa oscura le había rodeado haciéndolo desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado allí.  
Sora perdió el control. Como un poseso se lanzó contra el nuevo sincorazón con la única intención de matarle. Le daba igual lo que Kairi sintiese por él, le daba igual las palabras que había escuchado anteriormente. Con o sin corazón ese monstruo pagaría lo que había hecho.  
Al ver a Sora corriendo hacia él, el sincorazón de Alex sonrió tétricamente mientras daba un golpe seco al aire con la mano derecha.

La oscuridad invadió toda la sala.  
Sora paró en seco al ver que su enemigo había desaparecido. Allí estaba, rodeado de una oscuridad infinita a solas con Kairi, pero aquello solo duró unos instantes.  
La oscuridad desapareció por completo dejándoles en un lugar completamente diferente del que habían salido. Ya no se encontraban en aquella sala blanca donde había perdido a su mejor amigo. Ahora, de nuevo se encontraba en la plazoleta de aquel cálido pueblo donde Alex había vivido una vez.  
«Villacrepúsculo…»

Miró a su alrededor en busca del sincorazón; pudo ver a niños jugando, ancianas comprando y algunos otros trabajando, como si nada malo estuviese ocurriendo.  
-Kairi… -Sora se giró hacia su amiga.  
Kairi estaba en shock. No podía creer todo aquello, como de un momento a otro todo había desaparecido para ella, como acababa de perder a 2 personas tan importantes para ella.  
-Sora… -dijo entre sollozos.  
Pero un fuerte ruido la interrumpió.  
Sobre ellos, la enorme y orgullosa torre del reloj de Villacrepúsculo comenzó a arder. Una explosión a medio nivel de la misma provocó que comenzara a arder y que pocos segundos más tarde la parte superior cayera sobre la estación.  
-Alex –dedujo Sora mientras miraba aquella horrible escena.  
Y la gente del pueblo ya no actuaba con tanta tranquilidad. Los niños comenzaron a correr a sus casas, las ancianas miraban aterradas la torre ardiente y los adultos corrían hacia la escena para intentar ayudar.  
Sora intentó pensar donde podría estar Alex «¿Tal vez en su casa?»  
-Kairi, no te muevas de… -Sora calló inmediatamente al vez aquellas conocidas figuras de oscuridad emanar de todas partes.  
Los sincorazón estaban apareciendo por todas las paredes, tejados y suelos. De todos los tipos y tamaños aquellos soldados de la oscuridad comenzaron a atacar a los ciudadanos.  
-¡Maldito monstruo! –vociferó Sora al ver la masacre-. ¡Tenemos que detenerle!  
Así pues, el portador de la llave espada comenzó a correr a toda velocidad atravesando las calles de aquel pueblo mientras intentaba salvar como podía a tantas personas como podía, mientras Kairi corría detrás suyo.  
-No puede ser él –Kairi se paró en seco-. Él quería a esta ciudad más que nadie.  
Sora miró a su alrededor. Ciertamente aquello no parecía ser obra de Alex: La gente gritaba mientras eran atacados por los sincorazón, los edificios eran consumidos por las llamas mientras sus habitantes huía hacia los sincorazón y el crepúsculo del horizonte que una vez fue tan cálido y relajante se había convertido en un frió y triste paisaje.  
-No importa quién sea, Kairi. Voy a detenerle… aunque me odies por ello.  
La joven miró hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de su amigo y al hacerlo, vio algo que hizo que su rostro palideciese.  
En una pequeña plaza, sobre ellos, pudieron ver a sus amigos Pence, Olette y Hayner andando lentamente hacia atrás mientras intentaban huir de un Alex armado.  
Desde aquella distancia, poco podía hacer Sora, ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que decían, solo ver lo que pasaba mientras intentaba correr hacia ellos.  
Parecía que Olette intentaba disuadirle con palabras mientras Pence se ponía delante suya para protegerla. Hayner, en cambió se lanzó para darle un puñetazo, por supuesto, en vano. Con un simple movimiento, Alex agarró el brazo de su antiguo amigo, hizo que girase sobre sí mismo y sin pensárselo dos veces, la atravesó de la espalda al pecho con su hoja.  
Ahora Olette lloraba y Pence se petrificaba mientras Hayner era consumido por la oscuridad.  
Alex dio un salto, ensartó a Pence y con su mano izquierda desarmada, lanzó una llama de oscuridad que acertó de lleno a Olette.  
Segundos más tarde, los tres amigos fueron consumidos.  
Sora llegó tarde, pero llegó.  
Con la llave espada enarbolada, lanzó un poderoso ataque vertical que el sincorazón de Alex bloqueó y utilizó para enviar a su contrincante por los aires.  
Sora aterrizó satisfactoriamente junto a Kairi ayudándose de las manos y los pies. Levantó la vista hacía donde se encontraba Alex y descubrió que allí ya no había nadie.  
-¡Sora! –le advirtió Kairi.  
A su espalda, con la espada bajada y una mirada silenciosa, se encontraba su adversario.  
Sora le examinó detenidamente. Su pelo, antes entre castaño claro era ahora de un color mucho más oscuro; sus ojos, anteriormente azules y llenos de vida, ahora no eran más que dos brillantes luces carentes de sentimientos; y su piel, que siempre había sido blanca y rosada, ahora eran de un color moreno que le recordaba a un viejo enemigo.  
A su alrededor los gritos dejaron de sonar, pues ya no quedaba nadie para gritar; las llamas comenzaban a alzarse más fuertes que nunca, pues ya no quedaba nadie para apaciguarlas; y los sincorazón se comenzaban a alejar, pues sabían que estaba a punto de comenzar una dura batalla.  
Sora miró a de reojo a su espalda para cerciorarse de que Kairi estaba bien. Y lo estaba, o al menos todo lo bien que puedes estar después de perderlo casi todo.  
-¿Ya no tienes alas? –preguntó burlón Sora. La última vez que vio a Alex, a su espalda llevaba dos alas negras compuestas por lo que parecía un humo denso y oscuro.  
La criatura no respondió. Y tampoco es que Sora esperase que lo hiciese, así que se lanzó al ataque.  
Con el arma agarrada con ambas manos y apuntando a su adversario, el joven portador de la llave espada corrió hacia él.  
Ambas espadas chocaron, Sora retiro la suya y contraatacó rápidamente, pero Alex no era más lento y supo cubrirse de nuevo. El portador de la legendaria arma giró sobre sí mismo para coger potencia y volvió a golpear duramente la defensa de su adversario, quien se vio ligeramente superado. El sincorazón cedió rompiendo su defensa y abriendo una apertura para su rival, quién golpeó salvajemente en un corte ascendente en el pecho de Alex.  
El oscuro ser supo recuperarse de la caída rápidamente.  
-Déjalo Alex. Vamos, vuelve a ser tú –Sora aún tenía fe en que quedara algo de luz en aquel ser.  
Pero no parecía ser el caso.  
Las dos alas negras de oscuridad volvieron a aparecer en la espalda de Alex. Las estiró y empujándose con su poder se deslizó por el suelo rápidamente hasta su contrincante.  
Sora contraatacó, con un fuerte tajo intentó golpear el lugar donde calculó estaría su enemigo unas decimas de segundo más tarde. Pero los cálculos le fallaron. Cuando solo se encontraba a unos 2 metros de él, Alex desapareció en un solo instante, provocando que la legendaria arma golpeara contra el suelo.  
Sora miró a su alrededor un instante en busca de su enemigo a quien encontró a pocos metros sobre él. Con un ágil movimiento, Sora rodó por el suelo evitando el ataque en picado de su alado enemigo. Al chocar la oscura espada contra el suelo, a causa probablemente del poder de la oscuridad, un rayo del cielo golpeó justo en el mismo punto donde Alex acababa de fallar el golpe.  
De nuevo se encontraban cara a cara y a unos metros, ambos en guardia.  
-¡Alex! ¡Para por favor! –ni las súplicas de la chica de sus sueños sirvieron para aplacar al sincorazón. Ya poco de Alex quedaba en él.  
Ambos luchadores volvieron a la batalla.  
Nuevamente comenzaron una serie de golpes y bloqueos decorados por magistrales fintas y ágiles florituras por parte de los dos.  
Sora dio un pequeño salto para acompañar su próximo golpe con la ayuda de la gravedad mientras Alex colocaba su espada en posición horizontal sobre él sujetada con ambas manos.  
Las armas chocaron de nuevo pero esta vez Alex liberó su mano izquierda de la defensa mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y dejaba caer su espada.  
Ahora se encontraba pegado a Sora, con la llave espada apuntando al suelo, a su espalda y su mano izquierda preparada para el ataque. Con una fuerte descarga, el pecho de Sora salió disparado de la mano de Alex, quien no se movió ni un milímetro.  
El cansado héroe se reincorporó y miró a su enemigo: Sostenía en la mano izquierda lo que parecía un pequeño fragmento de luz rodeado de oscuridad.  
«¿Mi corazón?» Durante un instante Sora temió convertirse en lo mismo que aquella criatura alada, pero al instante comprendió que lo que sostenía en su mano no era su corazón, sino algún tipo de extracto del mismo.  
Alex cerró la mano de un golpe provocando que el fragmento desapareciera al instante.  
Como la vez anterior, el sincorazón se impulso con el poder de sus alas hacia Sora, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. A cada metro que se deslizaba mediante el poder de la oscuridad, un rayo caía del cielo e impactaba tras él, como si fuese una estela.  
El golpe fue brutal. Sora consiguió defenderse del golpe de la espada, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con el poderoso rayo que le seguía. Salió disparada de nuevo hacia atrás, hacia una pared, pero el portador de la llave espada llevaba ya demasiadas batallas a su espalda como para dejarse sorprender con aquel tipo de trucos.  
Al llegar a la pared, con gran agilidad, Sora recuperó el equilibrio y pudo posicionar sus piernas flexionadas justo para poder darse impulso contra el muro.  
Y así lo hizo. Su enemigo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.  
Con fuerza, Sora golpeó a su contrincante quien, bastante herido cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.  
El joven portador supo que aquél era un buen momento para decirle algo a su adversario, pero ¿Qué le podía decir? Al fin y al cabo, aquel enemigo no parecía más racional que cualquier otro sincorazón.  
Alex se incorporó y una vez más, sonrió.  
«Cualquiera diría que esto le gusta» Pensó Sora.  
El sincorazón volvió a alzar la mano izquierda, generando en su palma, el mismo fragmento que unos instantes antes había hecho desaparecer.  
La oscuridad brotó bruscamente del fragmento y comenzó a rodearlos a los tres. Asustado, Sora sacó fuerzas de donde pudo abrazó a Kairi, para protegerla de lo que pudiese pasar.  
Pero una vez más la oscuridad se disipó dejando a su alrededor un lugar diferente.  
Desconfiadamente Sora miró a su alrededor para identificar aquel lugar.  
No le llevó ni un instante.  
Las islas del destino. Su amado hogar, el lugar que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando, el lugar donde residían sus propios sueños… Al fin había regresado, pero de qué forma…  
De repente Sora sintió un nudo en el estómago. Recordó lo que Alex le había hecho a Villacrepúsculo y observó a su alrededor.  
-No… ¡No voy a dejarte destruir este lugar! ¿¡Me oyes!?  
El sincorazón no respondió. Simplemente le miró, impasivo, como si con su silencio intentara decir algo.  
Le dolían las manos, los pies le pesaban y sentía rozones por todos los muslos. El famoso héroe estaba agotado y magullado y cada respiración le producía un agudo dolor pero aun así no podía permitir que su hogar fuese destruido.  
Sora perdió el norte, la ira le llenó y se lanzó como un poseso contra su adversario.

Kairi, su isla, sus amigos, los mundos… Sora luchaba por todo aquello, luchaba por protegerlo a todo y a todos. Sin él, todos peligraban; sin nadie que luchara contra los sincorazón la oscuridad podía engullirlo todo y sin alguien que la protegiera, Kairi estaría indefensa.

Y tal vez por eso la sensación de la fría oscuridad atravesándole el pecho le dolió aún más.

Tardó un instante en comprender que había ocurrido. Se había lanzado contra Alex, arma en ristre apuntando el corazón pero el sincorazón había sido más rápido: Con un simple gesto evitó el golpe fatal mientras con ambas manos perforaba su pecho.  
Sora no podía creérselo, no podía terminar así.  
Los dedos dejaron de responderle haciendo caer la llave espada quien al tocar el suelo se convirtió en un millón de estrellas.  
Alex retiró bruscamente su espada del pecho de su rival haciéndole caer de rodillas.  
Sora sintió el frío y cálido abrazo de la oscuridad rodeándole poco a poco, naciendo de su pecho y consumiéndole entero. Con sus restantes fuerzas se giró sobre sí mismo buscando la mirada de Kairi. No la encontró pero sí pudo escuchar su grito:  
-¡SORA!

Su último pensamiento fue para ella.

Kairi se dejó caer en la arena. Al ver desaparecer a Sora tras un halo oscuro perdió las fuerzas.  
-No…  
Alex se acercó hacia ella.  
Al verle, Kairi entró en un pánico silencioso. Se incorporó y comenzó a correr de forma instintiva aunque no sabía por qué. Ya no le quedaba nada.  
Unos instantes más tarde se dio cuenta de que no tenía salida. Se había metido en aquella cueva secreta de la isla que tanto quiso en su infancia. Un buen lugar para acabar.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde apareció su ejecutor. Con la mirada vacía y andares tranquilos, lo que quedaba de Alex apareció en la boca de la cueva.  
Kairi se giró para mirarle a la cara, se apoyó en la pared de más al fondo y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo.  
Era extraño pero no lloraba, le miraba casi como cuando entraba por la puerta de su casa cada tarde: con unos ojos preciosos y llenos de luz. Aquel ser era ahora todo lo que le quedaba.  
Alex se acercó hasta situarse a poco menos de un metro de ella y sin alterar el rostro comenzó a enarbolar su espada para ejecutar el golpe final.

Y de repente una ráfaga de imágenes apareció en la mente del sincorazón.  
Eran imágenes tristes, muy tristes. Imágenes de un chico solo en una habitación, de un chico mirando esperanzado al cielo, de un mundo aburrido y cruel.  
La ráfaga de imágenes pasó en un solo instante, pero antes de que el sincorazón pudiese reaccionar, otra ráfaga apareció ante él.  
Esta vez las imágenes eran muy diferentes: era el mismo chico, pero ahora estaba feliz. Estaba rodeado de amigos en una torre de reloj, jugando con ellos en la playa, abrazando a una hermosa chica, mirando el crepúsculo con el rostro iluminado… Pero sobretodo vio imágenes de Kairi: Al despertarse, preparando la comida, yendo al instituto o incluso durmiendo.  
El sincorazón gruñó. Comenzaba a sentir algo en su interior, tal vez luz, una luz procedente de la chica que tenía delante y no lo podía permitir.  
Fuertes rayos emergieron del oscuro ser mientras gritaba casi agónico hacia el techo.  
Bruscamente levantó su arma una vez más y con fuerza la clavó en su objetivo.  
Kairi cerró los ojos al ver como Alex comenzaba a gritar y al hacerlo, en la oscuridad escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la espada de Alex al atravesar a alguien.

Ante ella se alzaba una vez más Alex. Aquel divertido joven con los ojos azules y llenos de vida que acababa de desaparecer. Aquel chico que tanto la había enamorado y por quien se despertaba cada mañana.  
Si, ante Kairi estaba una vez más él. Con su mirada triste, su labios sonrientes… y su espada atravesándole el pecho mientras caía de espaldas.  
Justo cuando comenzó Alex a caer, instintivamente Kairi se levantó para intentar ayudarle, pero no llegó a tiempo.  
Y en cuanto el cuerpo de Alex tocó el suelo, millones des halos blanco y luminosos comenzaron a emanar de él llenando toda la estancia, llenándolo todo.  
Kairi se arrodillo precipitadamente hacia él observando la terrible herida. Donde espada y cuerpo se juntaban no había carne y sangre, ni tampoco oscuridad. Sino luz. Una luz pura y alegre que comenzaba a inundar la estancia entera.  
-Alex…  
De la espalda del joven aparecieron etéreas dos preciosas alas blancas que se alzaron y desaparecieron en otro estallido de luz.  
Y millones de imágenes pasaron ante Kairi:  
Vio la muerte de Sora, y la de sus amigos. Vio la transformación de Alex y su reaparición. Vio el día que llegó Sora y el día que besó por primera vez a Alex, cuando le abrazó por primera vez, cuando le conoció…  
Ante ella pasaron los últimos meses de su vida, pero hacia atrás, como una cinta al rebobinarse.  
Y a su lado, clavada en el suelo apareció la mítica llave espada.

-Kairi… -Alex le acarició el rostro.  
-¡Alex! –pese a todo, Kairi no pudo evitar alegrarse de oír su voz.  
-Perdóname, Kairi, yo…  
"No pasa nada, no te preocupes" –le hubiese gustado decir, pero sería una terrible mentira, sí que pasaba, por mucho que quisiese a Alex, lo que había hecho era imperdonable.  
-Ahora no pienses en eso…  
Fue entonces cuando Kairi se dio cuenta de algo. A su alrededor estaba ocurriendo algo extraño, era como si todo hubiese desaparecido. Las piedras y la arena seguían allí, sí, pero sentía como si no fuesen reales, como si fuesen parte del recuerdo de un sueño. De alguna forma, sentía que en aquel momento solo existían ellos dos.  
-Pero no te preocupes –comenzó a decir Alex- Arreglaré lo que he hecho.  
Kairi le miró sin entenderle. Alex miró hacia la llave espada.  
-He hecho otro trato… con ella. Ciertamente Sora no conocía ni la décima parte de su poder…  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-La llave espada… es la llave a todos los mundos… incluso la del tiempo. Hemos hecho un trato: Ella cerrará esta puerta y abrirá la del día en el que acepté el pacto con Xemnas, el día que comenzó todo esto… Y podré evitarlo.  
-¡No! –replicó ella- ¿Por qué no abre la de hace apenas una hora y seguimos desde ahí?  
-Porque entonces yo no recibiría ningún castigo por todo esto… Ese es el trato.  
-No quiero perderte… -Lo que más ansiaba Kairi en aquel momento era recuperar todo lo que acababa de perder, pero aun así la idea de no volver a ver a Alex…  
-No me perderás… no exactamente. Simplemente… no me recordarás. No nos conoceremos y no puede perder algo que no conoces.  
Por el rostro de Kairi aquella idea le parecía incluso peor.  
-Pero… -no sabía que replicar.  
-Por otro lado yo si lo recordaré todo… recordare lo que es ser feliz mientras vivo en un mundo en el que no puedo serlo. –una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Ese también es mi castigo.  
-Volveremos a vernos, no lo dudes. -Kairi le acarició el rostro.  
-Por supuesto. ¡No olvides que tengo una pelea por ti con Sora! -Esta vez la sonrisa de Alex fue de verdad.  
Todo comenzó a agitarse bruscamente de nuevo. El momento había llegado y apenas le quedaban unos segundos. Había mil cosas que le querría haber contado a Kairi pero no disponía del tiempo así que antes de que todo desapareciera decidió decirle algo que lo resumiera todo: Te quiero… y te querré aún más.

Y de nuevo oscuridad.  
«¿Por qué siempre estoy cayendo? ¿No hay suelo o qué?»  
Todo a su alrededor era silencio. Un terrible silencio que poco a poco le apartaba de sus sueños.  
«Tal vez aún puedas oírme de alguna manera Kairi… si es así…»  
Pese a todo el tiempo que había estado con Kairi había algo que aún no le había dicho. Nunca le había comentado como cada tarde, miraba al cielo del atardecer y rezaba aquellas palabras que él mismo había creado solo para ella:

"Sueño contigo cada día y ansío el momento en el que pueda estar junto a ti.  
Aunque no sé dónde, yo afirmo tu existencia  
y junto a la tuya la de mi felicidad.

Porque daré mi cuerpo, mi mundo y mi corazón  
para reunirme contigo y destruiré a aquel que me lo niegue.

Tu eres la razón de mi existencia y mi objetivo  
y por ello, sueño contigo".

Se quedó un momento pensativo. «No… no son las palabras correctas…» Y ante él, de alguna manera sintió como la luz transformaba sus palabras:

"Pienso en ti, donde quiera que estés,

Rogamos para que terminen nuestros pesares  
Y nuestros corazones se unan  
Ahora me pondre en marcha para cumplir ese deseo.

Y ¿Quién sabe?  
Quizas no sea tan arduo emprender el viaje  
O quizas ya haya comenzado...

Son muchos los mundos  
Pero todos bajo un mismo cielo  
Un Cielo, Un Destino."

Y de nuevo todo apareció de nuevo a su alrededor. Y allí estaba en su clase, a la que había llegado siguiendo a un sincorazón, en mitad de la noche con aquel incorpóreo observándole:  
-¿Ni siquiera por ella? –preguntó Xemnas.  
Alex se paró en seco.  
-" Daré mi cuerpo, mi mundo y mi corazón…"  
-¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto? –Dijo Alex recordando la expresión que puso la primera vez.  
-Ya te lo dije, si aceptas, podrás viajar a otros mundos. Y, ¿No eres tu quien tanto reafirma su existencia?  
-Me estas pidiendo que, a cambio de un único sueño destruya millones de otros sueños, destroce la felicidad de miles de personas y sacrifique un mundo tan amplio como este. Todo eso, simplemente por una chica…  
Alex sonrió fríamente y continuó:  
-Búscate a otro.

El incorpóreo no discutió más.  
-Te arrepentirás.  
Y tras decir esto, Xemnas desapareció tras él.  
-Ya lo hago… -respondió al silencio.  
Alex no sabía qué hacer en aquel instante. Supuso que lo mejor sería regresar a casa o tal vez…  
Un temblor interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
«¡Oh! Venga, ¿Y ahora qué?» A su alrededor la oscuridad comenzó a engullirlo todo… y a él.  
Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, gritar o cualquier cosa, una intensísima luz le cegó.


	16. Historia de un sueño

14: Historia de un Sueño

Alex se levantó bruscamente de la cama jadeante.  
Miró a su alrededor intentando identificar donde se encontraba. Todo era de colores blancos y claros.  
«¡Tal vez haya regresado a la base de la organización ó…!»  
-¡Alex!  
A su izquierda, apareció Miguel sonriente.  
-¡Miguel! ¿Qué haces aquí? –de pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía exactamente donde estaba-. ¿Dónde… estoy?  
-¿En serio no lo recuerdas? –preguntó sorprendido Miguel- hace un par de meses, de camino al colegio un coche te arroyó a lo bestia… Has estado en coma hasta… ahora.  
A Alex el mundo se le calló a los pies.  
-¡Eso es imposible! –replicó al instante-¡Lo esquivé lo recuerdo perfectamente! En mis manos apareció…  
Se dio cuenta que con ese amigo no podía hablar de luz y oscuridad con tanta tranquilidad como con Sora o Kairi.  
-Eso solo ha debido ser un sueño –en la puerta apareció un médico-. Es muy normal tener sueños durante los comas ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
Alex examinó la estancia en busca de alguna explicación. Una llave espada, un incorpóreo o un maldito sincorazón. Pero lo único que vio fue aparatos médicos incluyendo el que hacía un incesante "pi" cada vez que su corazón latía. En aquel momento deseó que el aparato solo registrase un alargado y mortal "piiiii".  
-Estoy… bien –mintió.  
-¡Alex, Alex! –pareció como si Miguel se acabase de acordar de algo-. Te traje un regalo… ¡Tachan!  
Su joven amigo apareció con un videojuego. Y una vez más a Alex le dio un vuelco al corazón:  
«Kingdom Hearts»  
-Es el que jugamos una par de días antes del accidente, en mi casa ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que te gustó mucho, y a ti no suele gustarte nada así que...  
-Gracias –se apresuró a decir Alex.  
Aunque la respuesta fue casi automática. En su pecho sentí como miles de espinas se le clavaban en el corazón, como la desilusión y la desesperación se apoderaban de él.  
El médico comenzó a hablarle sobre su estado, pero no le hizo ningún caso. Era increíble lo poco que le importaba su propia vida en aquel momento.  
-Nos asustamos un poco hace un par de horas cuando sufriste una parada cardíaca, pero por suerte las palas te reanimaron –Y Alex recordó las descargas que le alejaron de sus sueños.  
-Gracias –mintió de nuevo.  
Una vez más una respuesta automática. Alex miraba al infinito, perdido. Nunca había tenido nada y sin embargo, lo había perdido todo. Realmente estaba condenado a ser infeliz.  
Ahora solo le quedaban los recuerdos, si todo aquello había sido un sueño, no podía permitirse olvidar ni un solo detalle, y comenzó a recordar desde el primer día.  
Fue entonces cuando un atisbo de esperanza se iluminó en su corazón.  
-¡Miguel! –Alex interrumpió precipitadamente al médico –En clase… ¿Por dónde vais de historia?  
-¿Estas de coña? Has faltado a prácticamente un cuatrimestre entero. Y tampoco es que nunca te haya importado demasiado la historia…  
-Solo respóndeme.  
Miguel hizo cálculos mentales unos instantes. Pues… por la reconquista ¿Por qué?  
Alex buscó desesperadamente la mochila de Miguel por la estancia. En una esquina la encontró.  
-¡Pásame tu mochila!  
Miguel estaba muy extrañado con aquel comportamiento.  
-¡Venga, pásamela!  
Precavido, su amigo le lanzó su mochila. Alex rebuscó en ella hasta sacar la libreta marcada con "Historia".  
-El accidente –preguntó Alex mientras pasaba las páginas- fue el día 13 de hace dos meses ¿Verdad?  
-Sí –Respondió el Doctor.  
Y por fin llegó a la ansiada página. Y en ella pudo ver la respuesta que le iluminaría el rostro de felicidad.  
-Y nadie de clase vino a verme ese día, ¿No?  
-No nos enteramos hasta 2 días después-respondió Miguel.  
Alex leyó lo más hermoso que jamás nadie había escrito para él  
"Witiza, rey de los visigodos llamó a los musulmanes para pedir ayuda en la guerra, provocando la posterior conquista."  
Aquello no había sido un simple sueño. No era posible. La clase de Witiza la había dado en el supuesto sueño, pero él no había oído ese nombre en su vida antes de aquello. Así que ¿Cómo es posible que supiese que iban a dar justo ese día?  
Y recordó "La llave de todos los mundos, incluso del tiempo"  
Aquello no era más que otro castigo de la llave espada, estaba seguro. Vivir en aquel mundo, no había castigo mayor para él, pero no le importaba. Pues el precio final lo merecía.

Tras aquello Alejandro cambió bastante. Se volvió mucho más alegre y simpático con los demás, mucho más despreocupado y un poco más trabajador.  
Terminó el instituto y la carrera de Ingeniería Industrial posteriormente, consiguió un buen trabajo y pese a las múltiples chicas con las que salió, nunca se casó. Aunque sí vivió la mayor parte de su vida junto a Marina hasta que esta conoció a alguien que sí se quería casar con ella y se fue con él. Pese al paso del tiempo, Alex siempre mantuvo una personalidad y un humor de un chico de 15 años, pues así debía mantenerse, y así lo hizo hasta 65 años más tarde, en su última tarde de verano:

Eran las 6 de la tarde y el crepúsculo brillaba intenso en la lejanía. Aquella era una imagen muy reconfortante pues le recordaba en gran medida a un maravillosos lugar en el que estuvo tiempo atrás.  
Con unos cansados brazos apagó la tele con los dibujos animados. Pese a su edad, a Alex le encantaba ver aquellos dibujos. Siempre lo había hecho.  
Estaba tumbado en su cama, arropado, cansado y preparado para partir. Había luchado durante 65 años para mantener su castigo, para volverse merecedor de su sueño. Y la ansiada recompensa estaba cada vez más cerca.  
Una sensación le recorrió el pecho. Hacía años que no sentía aquello: El poder de la luz abrazándole, envolviéndole…  
Alex volvió a mirar por la ventana al lejano crepúsculo y tranquilo cerró los ojos por última vez… pues sabía que allí… se encontraban sus sueños.

El suave sonido de las olas le envolvió. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y comenzó a tener consciencia de sus extremidades.  
Al parecer se encontraba tirado en la orilla del mar, como si las olas le hubiesen arrastrado.  
Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó. Al hacerlo se miró las manos: Ya no estaban arrugadas y cansadas, sino jóvenes y fuertes. Se incorporó y se observó el cuerpo entero: sus piernas volvían a ser fuertes y ágiles y ya no vestía una bata, si no las mismas ropas que llevaba el primer día que llegó a Villacrepúsculo. Volvía a tener 15 años.  
Miró un poco a su alrededor. Conocía ese atardecer, esa playa… llevaba muchos años soñando con ella.  
Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban hasta él.  
-¿Estás bien, chaval? –aquel fue el sonido más hermoso que jamás había oído… al fin y al cabo era la voz que tantos años llevaba esperando escuchar. No vio el rostro de la chica que se lo preguntó, pero ni falta que le hacía. Esta se agachó para tenderle una mano y al hacerlo, el brillo del atardecer le tapó la cara, o tal vez fue el brillo de su hermoso rostro… No importaba. Alex le tomó la mano suavemente y por primera vez en su existencia, alegre de verdad contestó:  
-Mejor que nunca.

**Fin.**


End file.
